Divine Symphony
by TheKiro
Summary: A legend which has always been nothing more than a mere song comes true. And together with all those melodies it became a symphony sung by the gods. They had always been friends, until destiny pulled them apart. Skyward Sword plot; SariaxLink
1. Chapter 1 The Sky beneath Us

** So I started a new story, because as I played Skyward Sword I couldn't help but to imagine how it would be like if Saria was part of it. The whole ZeldaxLink fluffy thing was too much for someone who hate the pink princess...anyway, this story will follow the original plot only with one more major character obviously which will change a few things. This is more to satisfy my own train of thoughts cause I'm uncertain how some will react or if they even want to something like this, bla bla.**

**I'm always happy to see that someone reads my stuff or if it makes them happy to even read it as such. I'm sorry for the sometimes short describtion or the loss of words I've had...sometimes I feel like my English vocabulary is not big enough so that I could describe things as they should be...for any hints or good word phrases I'm always thankful. :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
><em>The Sky beneath Us<em>

…

Her feet hurried trough the corridor and her steps filled the air with a quiet 'thump, thump, thump' sound. She had been sent to wake her friend up. He had still not left his room even though breakfast had ended and the important event got closer. She sometimes wished he wouldn't be such a sleepyhead. Finally she reached his room and opened the door with an energetic thrust as she was greeted by a familiar screech and the sight of her dear friend on the ground next to his bed. His leg was still entangled with the light green blanket and an innocent head of a purple-blue Loftwing glanced at them through the open window. "Morning…?" she mumbled confusedly but the proud animal didn't mind her much as he spit a thin letter into the blond haired face. After that, it vanished quite quickly. He groaned and rubbed his head while the young girl still stood in his door frame; an amused expression on her face.

"Well someone _really_ seems to like you, Link." She had to stifle her laughter, failing miserable at it.

"Ow…" The young man rubbed his head while he stood up. "Shut up, Saria."

She giggled softly and walked up to his side. "Is the letter from Zelda? I bet she preaches you again about oversleeping."

Link only smiled dryly at her idea, probably because he knew it was true. He opened it with clumsy hands until he finally could read the written words by no one else than their other friend.

"Hey, sleepyhead…" He read out loud before he groaned once more. "…she really preaches me."

"She is your alarm clock after all. You never wake up before Zelda or I come for you."

"I'm still growing, I need my sleep." His blue eyes twinkled while he glanced at her.

"Of course." Saria laughed. "The Wing Ceremony awaits you!" She started to pull at his hand to force him to move. "Zelda and I are still Underclassmen; we have time to play around but not you. So hurry up."

Link sighed and followed her obediently. "Yes, yes…" He chanted tiredly. "I promised Zelda to meet her before the Ceremony as well…I'll never get my earned sleep."

Saria shook her head smiling at his excuse and they left his room to head for the exit. But before they could even leave for that direction was there a young man with short brown hair and clothed in a warm yellow who waved over to them.

"Link, good luck in the Wing Ceremony."

"Thanks Pipit. I'll need it." Link tried to smooth his messed hair down while he and Saria continued their long walk.

"Even Pipit wants you to win, you better not disappoint him." The green haired girl said.

"Thanks Sar, that really let's me relax."

Saria only laughed softly and patted him on his back, because it was a bit annoying to reach for his head. Her friend has grown much since their childhood and was taller by a whole head. Even Zelda towered over her; she didn't seem to grow a bit anymore, Saria thought dreadfully.

"You'll get over it."

On their way to get out of the Knight Academy the girl told him excitedly that she finally could fly with her trusted Loftwing without being nervous anymore, which had always been her problem up until now – while Link listened attentively, he gave her a hint or two how to improve. Their conversation was only disturbed by the sight of Fledge who struggled with a heavy looking barrel.

"Hey Fledge…you okay?" Saria glanced at her common underclassman who nearly jumped at her words.

"Oh, good morning you two." A smile spread on his soft face. "Yeah well…I got to move this barrel to the kitchen…but I can't even lift it." He rubbed his rather thin arms nervously. "I would love to cheer you on, Link. But I can't do that it seems. It will take who knows long for me to solve this problem here."

Link smiled slightly as he reached for the barrel himself. "Let me do this." With a little force he lifted the wooden barrel and made his way towards the kitchen, Fledge lifted his arms in worry. "I'm sorry Link that you have to do this for me." The green haired girl shook her head as her friend disappeared in the needed room and made sure that the other underclassman understood that the blonde did it willingly and would be glad if he really came to cheer him on.

"That's settled then." Link scrubbed his hands against each other to get rid of any dirt and grinned cheerfully at the other male. "But I got to go now, see you Fledge." The blonde haired young man told the other one goodbye and left the Academy with Saria together. The underclassman was left behind thankful for the help he received. Even though his look had a bitter glint to it.

"Where is Zelda?" Saria wondered after they stood outside and a light breeze went by. "Probably at the statue of the goddess…let's go." They both made their way towards the great monument. Because they already were late enough in the schedule, the younger girl wondered if she really should come along –the director Gaepora asked her to make sure that Link would attend the Wing Ceremony on time. She still had to tell him that everything was alright. Though she was sure it was fine like this, too.

Instead of waiting for her, her older friend forced her to keep up with his fast pace and they both run in the end the stairs up, a little game of who reaches the place first. It was obvious that Link would win but she pushed herself to hurry. She still fell behind to her dismay. "Come on!" He called out as he grabbed her hand to quicken her small steps. Saria stumbled slightly but laughed at his sudden energy and she let him willingly pull her along just like she did in the morning.

Out of breath but happy nonetheless they reached the separated small flying island where the great and proud statue of the goddess laid, and while gasping for air a light melody reached faintly their ears.

"_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess…unite earth and sky…bring light to the land…"_

The beautiful voice stopped and on the marvelous platform in front of the statue stood Zelda who turned around to them smiling after she noticed their presence.

"Good morning Link!" She giggled slightly. "I'm glad my Loftwing and Saria were able to wake you up."

The girl with long blonde hair didn't let the only male utter a word before she showed him proudly the wonderful instrument in her hands.

"Look! This outfit and instrument are mine to use today. I wanted to show you two them first." Zelda spun around once to show her complete look for the important day. "The instrument is gorgeous! I asked my father, it's called a harp."

"You'll be playing the goddess, right?" Saria exclaimed just as excited as her female friend.

"Yes." Zelda answered smiling all the way. "And how do I look?" Her clear blue eyes sparkled curiously at Link, while Saria already saw it yesterday night. The green haired girl had to help her friend with the wrap she had to make for today.

"Uh…" Link was obviously at loss for words, he was only able to choke out an uncertain, "…nice…costume…?"

Saria sighed next to him. That was the worst choice of words he could use. Zelda has always been a girl with a light temper.

"What exactly it THAT supposed to mean, you goof?" She put her hands on her hips in an offended manner. "If you think I look silly, just come out and say it!"

Link jumped at her outburst and lifted his hands as if to show her that he washed his hands in complete innocence, but before he could apologize no one else than director Gaepora appeared behind them.

"Ah, Zelda there you are." The older man walked towards them in high spirits. "I see, you all three have gathered already."

"Father." The blonde girl smiled at her parent happily.

Gaepora crossed his arms casually while his eyes sent Link a warmly look. "You must be very excited, young man. If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the postrace ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there."

Link nodded once as Zelda stepped closer to the new formed circle in worry.

"About that father…I don't know if he can do it. He didn't train at all for the ceremony…and even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming!" The girl in the dark pink dress furrowed her brow. Saria knew there was truth to her words but often she was at fault as well. Her friend tended to take it easy when they both flew around because he knew she was still scared.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda." Her father tried to calm her down. "You should know him, he and his Loftwing share a special connection. I myself have not seen something like that in my lifetime." The old man scratched his beard as all of them glanced towards the endless sky.

"As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair." The director explained. "We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." His gray eyes smiled at the three youngsters; his arms spread themselves to emphasis his words. "When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess…I'm sure you recall."

Gaepora smiled at Link. "The two of them shared a strong connection the moment they met, do you remember? What a sight it was!" The compliment made Link grin in embarrassment and he scratched the back of his head out of habit. "The two of them are made for each other, no doubt."

"Remember how jealous you were, dear child?" Gaepora laughed with his loud and deep voice. "Ah, but who can blame you? You weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his bird." The headmaster sent Saria a soft grin who returned his with honest amusing eyes. It was true; even now she envies her good friend.

Zelda sighed deeply before she turned towards her father fiercely. "This contest is nothing to laugh about, father! If Link doesn't fly fast enough…if he messes up his chance to become a knight…" The words bubbled out of her in hectic and her father waved his arms slowly to calm her once again.

"Calm down, my child...you always seem to turn into another person if something concerns Link."

His lovely daughter stared at the ground for a second before she shook her head wildly. With a sudden stern look she turned towards Link and she approached the confused male. "You'll squeeze in some training before the competition, Link!" She said before she grabbed his hand and started to drag him with her. Out of reflex the blond young man took a hold of Saria's hand and pulled her with him, as Zelda took the lead of the trio.

"Come on! You'll thank me later!" Were her last words before she dragged them towards the jetty.

"Zelda hold on…" Link tried to argue as they arrived, he seemed to worry about something but the girl with the long blonde hair didn't want to hear any of it. "Go on! Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing, Link!"

Saria wasn't sure if she should laugh or take the worrisome look of her good old friend seriously. The young man though tried to explain his misery. "Something is wrong." He said as Zelda pushed him closer towards the edge. "I can't sense him."

The blonde girl laughed it off as a mere joke. "Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there?" She mocked him with a deep tune. "Nice try, Link! You won't fool me!" She was ready to push him over the edge but Saria finally stepped in to stop her. "Hold on, Zelda! I think he is serious-"However it was too late and their friend fell off the island with a grimaced face.

"Oh gosh! Link call your bird!" Saria shouted as she stared down into the sea made out of nothing but clouds.

The young man did what he was told and whistled loudly, it was a shame that the piercing sound fell on deaf ears. No proud bird answered his plead and hurried to his falling form. Gaepora came to a stop next to the two girls and stared down into the sky. His expression suddenly turned into a serious one as he noticed that something was off.

"Something is wrong…" He mumbled. "…the Loftwing takes too long…"

Zelda gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth in shock. She wanted to punish herself for not listening to his plea. Saria instead bit her tongue and even though she was still nervous she took a run-up and jumped of the bridge to help her friend. With trembling lips she whistled as loud as she could, to call the Loftwing with light cyan feathers she met long ago.

And true to their bond a familiar screech was heard as it appeared out of nowhere. Her short green hair whipped around her face until she took a firm hold on the colorful animal. Only then she was certain enough to dash for the helpless young man who was more than glad to see her there.

Her Loftwing was quick and grabbed him with its claws carefully to not crush his bones. And together they returned to the surface and to a more than worried Zelda. The girl was close to tears as the two landed safe and sound again.

"Are you two alright?" Gaepora said as Link tried to catch his breath. He never had experienced such a rush of emotions before; he thought he was going to die.

Saria climbed down from her bird and patted it thankfully its neck. She was surprised herself that she had reacted to fast and was glad that everything went well. But she nodded only slightly not trusting her voice. Suddenly the deep sky scared her again after such an experience…

"I'm fine." Link murmured slowly. "This is odd…" Gaepora said; his eyes looked around puzzled. "For a bird to ignore the call of his master…" The young man stood up slowly as the director glanced at him. "You still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link?" A nod was the answer. "This is a big problem…"

Zelda stepped closer, "I'm so sorry, Link. I should have trusted your words…" Suddenly a bell ringed loudly over the island and the blond haired girl looked up alerted. "Oh no…Link you should go on and search for your Loftwing….I'll talk to instructor Horwell, so that he delays the Wing Ceremony a bit."

"She is right, we need to hurry." Saria looked at her friend who sent her a nod of agreement.

"Thanks Zelda." He turned to the girl who still felt guilty. "We'll hurry up."

With these words Saria and Link left their other friend and her father behind to search for the lost bird. It couldn't be that far, the young man believed. But he was worried nonetheless that he couldn't sense its presence anywhere. The only hope for now was that some residents had a few clues for them...or the person at fault was the one he already suspected. The pair ran down the stairs they had climbed not long ago and dashed down the path which led into the center of Skyloft. The bazaar was closed for the day, so that place was not an option.

"You know, Link?" Saria started to say while they continued to run down the path. "I have already someone in mind who could be the one we search for."

Her friend's lips turned into a firm line. "Groose…" He grumbled and what for a luck he must had that exactly that person appeared with his followers in front of him, on the plaza next to the tower. Strich and Cawlin were busy massaging his shoulders while the suspected individual person only sat there and enjoyed the attention. "…he is not going to get out of than pen soon, guys." Were the only words they heard and it was enough to be sure he was the criminal here.

Groose still didn't notice them as he stood up but his two friends did and they obviously knew they were caught as Link and Saria approached them. The redhead turned around slowly and recognized the two before he himself took a step back out of surprise. "Whoa!" Groose exclaimed shocked.

"Link! Uh…so…uh yeah. Just how long you have been standing there?" He stuttered at first in worry but suddenly, as if he was bitten by a small insect his attitude changed and he found confidence in something. With a big grin he shook his finger at Link's angered face and he walked around the two in a circle.

"What's your problem anyway? Oh wait. You're here because of the race, right? You want to plead, eh? You're so desperate to win so you can get some alone time with _Zelda_, huh?" His feet suddenly stopped and he bent down towards Link to only grin even more. "Well, sorry, pal." He shook his head in mockery. "Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all of your heart. And oh, hey? Where is that red ball of feathers of yours? You think that this thing with the tiny brain maybe got even lost?"

Saria held onto Link's arm to stop him from doing something he could regret. She couldn't stand Groose at all. He was someone who has always been an idiot. His obsession with her dear friend Zelda was disturbing, too. The young man at her side gritted his teeth in anger and he glared at the red haired male in annoyance. She always told him not to let such stuff get to his head…but still… "Seriously Groose, _nice_ hair you got there!" and she was thankful that Link instead of picking up a fight only smirked at the red haired sarcastically…

"You lay off my doing right now, or I'll flatten you!" The taller one glared at the blonde angrily. "Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town!" Grosse pointed at his hair, which seemed to fight against the gravity with all its might. "You know?" His hand nearly collided with Link's face as he shoved his pointy finger in her friend's direction. "We are all getting tired of you and your bragging! You've been friends since you were kids? _Big deal_. Doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds! _Dopes_ like you are **dragging** our honored academy through the mud."

His obsession in all was already bizarre enough but that went overboard. Saria glared at Groose now with just as much enthusiasm as Link did. "Just shut up, Groose! That's mean and not true!"

"And who were you talking about again, Groose?" A new voice appeared sternly in the gathering and everybody turned to see no one else than Zelda standing there angrily. With fierce steps she took the place in front of Saria and Link and pushed the two of them behind her.

"Don't even try it, Groose!" Zelda pointed at him angrily while her two friends stared at her in awe. She had always been the 'unknown – leader' of their group. The first to talk back. "You're picking on Link again, aren't you?" The big confidence in the red haired young man shrunk into nothing as Zelda continued her preaches in which she had always been good in. "He's a student at the Academy like all of us. Why do you insist on bullying him around so much?"

His only answer was a weak, "Yeah…I suppose…"

That didn't satisfy the young lady in the slightest. "You suppose? You suppose _what_?"

This was one of the moments where Saria and Link were actually scared of Zelda. She could be a nightmare if she wanted to.

"I suppose you…eh…" His face turned red until he finally was able to look away. His long time crush was too close; he couldn't keep a straight face on. "Just…forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, anyway." He and his fellows turned towards one the short bridges before they jumped down to fly away from the scene. Zelda on the other hand sighed and shook her head, she finally came to the same conclusion the other two had. Groose and his friends are the bad ones who hid the poor Loftwing.

"They really are a nuisance…" The long haired girl turned to the other two. "I talked to Instructor Horwell; he delays the beginning of the Wing Ceremony. We'll find your Loftwing in time, Link. I'm sure." She pointed towards the sea of clouds. "I'll fly around Skyloft. Maybe I'll find him this way. You two should scatter and look around the Island."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Saria commented. "I'll go this way and ask a few residents, Link. You should go back and ask the people who live close to the academy." Her explanation and gestures sounded good to him so he agreed without complain. "Got it. Let's go."

With that the trio scattered into different directions, trying to find clues about the whereabouts of the lost Loftwing.

* * *

><p>Saria stood in front of the entrance of a cave which was blocked by a row of thin and high trees. They were thick enough to not be just pulled out but stood so close together that it was nearly impossible to squeeze through them. The sounds of rushing water ringed in her ears, while a nearby bug buzzed a frequent melody. She scratched her left cheek softly and tried to think about a way to get in, she felt frustrated to not be able to do something. What should she do? She was sure that she heard Link's Loftwings call from in there. It was weak and faint but still there. He must be on the other side…she was too nervous to call her Loftwing…she didn't want to fly around the cave to get onto the other side…<p>

"Saria!"

Alerted she turned around relieved to see no one else than the dark blonde, her eyes lit up as he even appeared with a sword. Laughing she clasped her hands together, she didn't even think about asking Master Eagus for a weapon. "You're a genius, Link."

"I know." His grin was cheeky as he made sure to cut the trees down as best as he could and to finally open up the way which leaded them to his trustworthy Loftwing. He put his weapon away as it was enough to fit through and he and Saria made their way through the dark cave to the other side. Inside of the small 'mountain' like cave it was pitch black. You weren't able to see your own hand properly though it was already difficult enough to walk down the path without slipping as the angle changed a few times.

"You alright, Saria?" Link called out as his friend got left behind by a few steps.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just look out for the exit. I would love to have an exit."

He laughed with his husky voice which echoed back and forth from the cold walls and it calmed her that at least he was in high spirits. He has always been an optimistic guy. As they were small he would always be the one to cheer them on while Zelda was the one who lead the little trio. Saria had always been quieter, or at least that was the feeling the most got when she stood next to the daughter of the headmaster. However in truth, she was much more energetic if you really knew her.

"It reminds me of when we were here years ago." Link started to speak again. "We saw a shooting star and were convinced it landed behind this cave." The green haired girl blinked at him as the memories returned to her mind, she had to smile fondly. "Yeah." She answered softly. "It was Zelda's birthday and we wanted to give her a shooting star." Now she had to laugh because it sounded so silly. However if you were a small child you were of course convinced that this was possible. "In the end she was crying so much because she couldn't find us."

The older one grinned lopsidedly. "Yeah, that was a chaos. Gaepora was angry with us, too."

"You think that maybe we couldn't find the shooting star because it landed in the land beneath the clouds?" Saria looked up as finally a light appeared not far from them.

"Sounds like it would be possible…right?" His eyes glinted though the darkness. "The land beneath the clouds…"

"Ah." The young girl looked at her friend as she realized something. "How did you know that your Loftwing was here anyway? I only found it by coincidence because I heard its call."

The young man was slightly confused by the quick change of the topic but replied calmly. "I met Pipit and Fledge on my way to Eagus to ask him. Pipit forced Fledge to confess that he knew about this. He eavesdropped on Groose and others, but they found him and threatened him to be quiet about it."

"Oh no, the poor Fledge…" Link nodded at her words. "Yeah, I know. Oh hey, if we are already talking about more or less random stuff…" Her friend looked at her a bit confused. "…why was Zelda chosen to play the goddess in the Wing Ceremony? Didn't you want to as well?"

Saria felt the strands of her short green hair tickle her cheeks as her face heated up slowly. "Well…", the girl looked away to avoid his piercing eyes. "…I…withdrew from the vote. I thought that Zelda was better suited for it. She looks like a goddess to me and she can sing well, too…so…" She felt embarrassed to confess such feelings but if she would lie he would see right through it.

"What?" He asked surprised. "Only because of that?" The two finally reached the exit and stepped out into the light which blinded them for a moment. Link squeezed his eyes shut for a second and squinted at the girl next to him to see her small form despite the sunlight, while he tried to finish his sentence. "I would have actually liked to see _you_ in that goddess costume…really."

Saria stared at her friend in surprise because she didn't expect to hear that. But it made her happy and it warmed her heart. She sent him a small, maybe even sudden shy smile and her cheeks colored into a rosy red by such compliment. She tended to feel self conscious next to the headmaster's daughter so a compliment was always a surprise and nice. "Thanks…"

"Link! Saria!" Zelda's voice reached them over the wind and the moment lost the tension it created.

The familiar girl landed next to them brushing a few hair strands out of her crystal blue eyes. "I heard that Saria was searching around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around to help you look." She furrowed her brow in light worry. "Did you find any sign?", "We heard the Loftwing's call." Saria answered confidently. "He must be here somewhere." Relieved Zelda started to smile. "The place where Groose and his friends hang out is close by; maybe we'll find a clue there."

Link nodded and started to walk away as suddenly Zelda's head whipped around towards the sea of clouds she came from. "Huh…?" Her friends stopped in their tracks to look at her confused. "Who…who's that?" The blonde haired girl murmured. "Who's calling for me…?", "Zelda?" Saria asked carefully while her childhood friend finally seemed to notice that she was being watched. "What? Oh sorry. I got distracted there…let's go."

The other girl exchanged a silent look with the only male before they shrugged with their shoulders. For now they dismissed her weird behavior. To find the Loftwing was the more important matter. The three of them started to follow the narrow path for some time; it took a few minutes before they reached the dead end. And right there, locked in a very small pen was no one else than the missing Loftwing. The poor bird panicked and screeched loudly. Its wings were too big for the tiny room it had and it hit the walls with them frequently.

"Oh no!" Zelda gasped as they hurried towards it. Link was the one who reached it first and frustrated he drew his sword to cut through the ropes which held the barrier stubbornly. His crimson Loftwing was trembling in sheer relieve to see his master and as the last plank fell on to the ground with a deafening sound it was more than happy to step out of its prison. "You okay?" Link asked while he patted the bird pitifully. "You were scared, huh?" His partner stretched his wings and nudged the blonde carefully with his head.

"We have to hurry!" Saria was the first to break the warm reunion as the bell was heard once more to signal the soon start and Zelda nodded. "Yeah…but uhm…hey you two…" the blonde girl stepped closer towards the edge with her two friends; her face was suddenly serious and soft. "…I heard a voice a few moments ago…did you hear it, too?" Both of them shook their heads regretfully which made the other sigh deeply. "It's been happening a lot lately…it's like…someone is calling for me…"

Saria furrowed her brow in worry; she could only wish to help her friend because she could do nothing in this moment. The girl in the pink dress watched the clouds beneath them with interest and her grimace disappeared merely. "Remember how we wondered, what's beneath the clouds?" She started to ask into the silence. "Some said that it's an empty, barren place. Or that there is nothing at all…but I….we had the feeling that they're wrong."

"Someday, I want to see for myself…with you two together…" Suddenly Zelda shook her head, she hated it that she sounded so melancholic at times like these. With a new gleaming energy she pumped her fist into the air to shove her silent thoughtful words aside. "I shouldn't talk about this now!" She exclaimed while laughing dryly. "We have to hurry, right? Let's go!" With those words she jumped from the edge and shortly after her the others followed.

* * *

><p>"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students, please assemble!"<p>

The trio landed onto the plaza and rushed towards the instructors hectically. It was only their luck that they still did it in time. It was obvious that the headmaster couldn't delay the race for too long anymore. Saria gave Link a slight push to urge him on.

"Good luck in the race Link!" She smiled brightly at him and Zelda nodded at her side. "We'll be cheering for you!"

The sandy blonde grinned and thanked them for the encouragement before he hurried towards the other students who were already waiting in a strict line in front of the instructors. Groose glared at him as he joined them but Link didn't let him be bothered by it. That redhead was a lost cause, he reminded himself, Saria said that herself – I have to keep a cool head.

A melody, to finally announce the start of the Wing Ceremony, was played and above them were already fully fledged knights performing a few tricks to attract the other residents. The students looked up and watched their seniors and role models showing off what they have already learnt in all this time and it didn't take long until the Plaza was filled by the villagers who were curious enough to see who would be the one to graduate into the senior class.

"Your attention, please!" Instructor Owlan called out loudly and all their heads snapped towards him immediately. "At last we are ready to begin the Wing Ceremony." He sent Link a small smile who only scratched sheepishly the back of his head. "I'm glad you all could make it. But now I'll explain the rules, so listen."

The man with long white hair showed them a small Loftwing in golden color. "I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release to the skies." He stared at the young men seriously. "Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion." Owlan crossed his arms behind his back while he focused the students in front of him. "Don't forget that today's champion will graduate to the next class, bringing him one step closer to being a knight. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the goddess in this year's ritual."

"And this year, the role of the goddess will be performed by the lovely Zelda." The instructor smiled at the headmaster's daughter who laughed in return. Saria shared the bright expression with her best friend and they both giggled together about a joke which maybe only they understood.

Owlan turned back towards the participating students. "Also, I want to see good and clean flying." He reminded them hauntingly.

"That goes double for you, Groose!" Headmaster Gaepora threatened the redhead who jumped in surprise by being punished so loudly. Link had to stifle his laughter and hid his grin behind the left hand. This day turned out to be better than he expected. Even more as Groose noticed his 'misery' and turned bright red because of anger.

"Alright! Be ready!" Owlan called out and the students prepared themselves. "And…GO!"

Saria and Zelda watched as the group of young men jumped from the edge and called their birds in hurry. The colorful Loftwings flew with them away to chase the golden bird with the important price and both girls run towards the bridge to get a better view of the race. The green haired girl peered in search for their friend; it was pure luck that his crimson Loftwing was easier to spot than the others. The other animals blended into the sky easier.

"He will make it, right?" Zelda asked while her eyes tried to find Link in the chaos as well.

"Of course." Saria laughed. "It's Link."

That was enough to make her best friend smile.

* * *

><p>"He did it!" The older one of the girls exclaimed in euphoria. "He won the race!" She grabbed the hands of the green haired girl and both of them cheered and jumped into the air happily. After all these problems since this morning it couldn't be any better.<p>

"Oh yeah." The blonde girl let go of Saria. "I have to go to the goddess statue now to end the ceremony with Link!" Zelda stared into the sky where Link closed in on them; he waved with the small statue in his hand proudly saying something whilst both girls couldn't understand what he was trying to convey with words. But suddenly a small sly smile appeared on Zelda's lips and she turned to her good friend. "I'll scare him!" She laughed and with that she suddenly jumped from the bridge.

Surprised Saria gasped, she was sure that her best friend would cause her a heart attack soon. However it was a relieve to see that Link was ready to catch the cheeky girl; his faced mirrored the greenhead's feelings perfectly. But before his Loftwing flew towards the giant monument to fulfill the ceremony his owner looked up to catch Saria's eyes with his own. He sent her a genuine smile and presented her the statuette while Zelda was still trying to sit up on his Loftwing.

The girl which was left behind on the island started to laugh and showed him a victory sign with her hand. His smile brightened by miles as he saw her reaction and only then he urged his Loftwing on to aim for the Statue of the Goddess. "Don't you want to congratulate him in person?" Headmaster Gaepora appeared behind her and she looked up to him with big blue eyes. "Yeah." Saria replied smiling. "I'm going then." The green haired girl started laugh and thanked the older man before she started to run towards the monument. Hopefully she would make it in time and not miss it completely.

In the meantime Link and Zelda landed on top of the Goddess made out of stone and offered the sacrifice to her Grace, just like it was expected from them. The performing goddess took the harp into her fragile hands and played once more the divine song she had learned for this day. The tune was taken away by the wind and echoed faintly in the distance before Zelda presented the winner of the race her hand.

Link bent down on knee and laid his hand in hers, he was ready to receive the blessing. He had fight down a grin while he waited patiently for Zelda to recite the little speech. The face from Groose was priceless he thought, as he grabbed the statuette even though they tried to hinder him with mean but weak attempts. Oh how he wished he had a picture of it so that he could look at it whenever he want. He could only hope that his memory was good enough. "Link." His friend awoke him from his daydream and the girl in front of him handed out the sailcloth she had made herself. He stared at it thankfully and put it away with such care that some might think he was worried it could get torn. He stood up and smiled at his dear friend. "Thanks…"

"You know." Zelda giggled slightly. "They say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago." Her blue eyes gleamed at him warmly. "I had worked hard on the Sailcloth, Saria even had to help me, so I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it." The sandy blonde nodded and grinned at her playfully. "You know me." He said laughing and the girl smiled in return. "Thanks for keeping the promise, Link…" His smile became softer as he watched her taking a step closer. "Now we really should finish up this ritual, Saria is probably waiting for us…" She sent him a slightly shy glance but he knew after all these years what she really thought behind such an innocent expression.

"You know what awaits you, right?" Her smile widened.

"Uh-oh…" He took a step back, a bad mistake he would realize later.

"And just what are you thinking? Don't be silly. This is your big moment, Link." Zelda forced him to turn around so that he had to face the depth in front of him. And for him it felt like a déjà vu as the girl shoved him again off the edge.

The wind rushed past him and tugged and pulled at his clothes; he could only hear its whistling as Zelda call vanished in some distance. She could have at least given him time to prepare but she always moved at her own pace since they were kids. Beneath him the ground got closer and closer and he tried to land on the platform which was close to the big monument. His eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar green before he pulled out the Sailcloth to control and to relieve his fall. But the moment he landed safely on his two feet he was greeted by Zelda instead by Saria who he had expected. Did he only imagine seeing her hair?

"That was perfect! You're amazing Link!" Zelda run up to him smiling.

The sandy blonde was glad that he recovered quickly from the sudden fall and couldn't help but smile back. His friend seemed to be in a good mood today. Maybe she had been really excited about performing the goddess in the ritual? Then it would make sense that Saria resigned that quickly. For her best friend she was willing to give things up easily. Zelda who still stood in front of him suddenly played with her hands rather nervously and her eyes glanced at him timidly.

"You know, Link, seeing as you won today…" She started to explain while he could only wait patiently for her to express her wish. "And with the weather being so nice…" The male furrowed his brow; he didn't understand what was so difficult for the girl to say. She was always the straightforward one from them. "You know…maybe you'd like to go, you know…go fly around the clouds together?"

"Uh…sure?" Link raised one eyebrow of his. She could have said so earlier; they did it nearly every day. However before he could ask her why she behaved so strangely in his opinion, the one he had seemed to imagine finally appeared. The greenhead was running the way to them up until she reached the pair, obviously out of breath.

"You're amazing, Link!" Saria breathed heavily while she pointed towards the statue. "You jumped from up _there_?" So he did see her and she saw him, he thought.

"To be exact, I was shoved off the edge. _Again_." He explained smiling putting the sailcloth away. Zelda huffed next to him and crossed her arms, mumbling something like 'you needed that push…'

"What?" Saria still tried to catch her breath. "Did she…?" Instead of finishing the sentence she started to laugh and grin. "Well that's Zelda for you!" Her older friend shared the laugh willingly while he suddenly raised his arms to offer a hug. Zelda could only shake her head at them smiling.

"You promised me there something, too."

"Huh?" Saria blinked at his form until she remembered how she had baited him to practice a few days ago. With a serious demand she had told him she will crush him with a hug when he really wins the race today. Her friend had accepted it laughing and trained a bit with her but she never really thought he would be serious. "You really want that hug?"

"Of course. I'm a man who keeps his promises." The sandy blond grinned.

Saria smiled brightly as she walked into his arms and hugged him with all her might. "Congratulations, Link." She murmured happily but Link on the other hand smirked and asked loudly, "Is this all you can do? I thought you would crush me." To revenge her damaged pride, she gave him a hack on the shin with full force which made him to her satisfaction flinch in faint pain. "Ow." Zelda laughed beside them gleefully. "And you're now a senior? Unbelievable."

"Thanks." Link deadpanned though he had to smile shortly after it again. He released the greenhead after an idea appeared in his head. "Oh yeah. Saria, Zelda said she wanted to-"

Before he could finish the sentence the very person who asked him a few moments before stopped him and shook her head. To his surprise she was blushing and bit her bottom lip nervously. "I…we alone…I wanted to…" Saria stared at them quietly before even she realized what was going on. So Zelda built up the courage to…her mind whispered to her that she should leave quickly and give her best friend the chance to confess. Link had always been a thickhead, so he probably didn't even get why she asked him out to go somewhere alone.

"I guess I'll see you later." Saria said slowly before she smiled at the two once more. It was easy to see that Link actually wanted to stop her from leaving but the green haired girl didn't want to take this chance from her best friend away. Even though she feared it would change a few things between the three of them. With the words, "I'll see you later!" Saria made her way back towards the exit of the temple, leaving the two blondes behind.

To tell the truth, Saria didn't want to change anything between them…

* * *

><p>Link did, like the greenhead thought, still not understand what the other blonde had to confess and why Saria couldn't come with them as they both flew on their Loftwings through the sky. The weather really was nice, the wind wasn't too harsh and sea of clouds beneath them looked calm and collected. He patted his crimson colored Loftwing softly as Zelda finally found enough energy to call out to him.<p>

"…Link? Hey Link!"

The young man turned around to her which caused his bird to balance his sudden movement out. The young man didn't even notice it. "What?" He asked a bit louder so that she could hear him more clearly.

"Today was amazing! Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together…I'll always remember this!" Her voice was so quiet and barely reached him over the wind and distance.

He stared at her and listened attentively to her words, it seemed important to her that he listens to this all. He knew that much.

"It really was wonderful." Zelda continued and he smiled at her to show he shared that opinion. And it made her happy too to see him like this. Finally the blonde haired girl found strength in her heart and opened her mouth again. "You know…Link…"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about…" She was forced to stop as a sudden harsh wind and the sound of a loud bang interrupted their conversations. Zelda had to squeeze her eyes shut and Link stared surprised at the sudden brown and black colored tornado which appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Zelda gasped in fear.

"Turn away!" Link called out in worry. "Quickly!" It didn't act natural, he thought.

But it was too late and the wind was too strong and fast. The sky suddenly got darker and all the calm and peaceful clouds were suddenly threatening. It was as if this tornado had a mind on his own as it closed in on them and to his dismay was Zelda the first which got caught. She lost the grip on her Loftwing and fell into the brown and black colored thing; her face grimaced in terror as she held her hand out to him.

"Link!"

The sandy blonde urged his Loftwing to fly into the whirlwind with all his strength; however the tornado nearly threw them a mile away as if he was nothing more than a toy. The force was so strong it knocked all the air out of his lungs, his rips felt like as if someone punched him painfully and before he knew it he lost his conscious and fell into a complete black sky.

* * *

><p>"Link…?"<p>

"I am waiting for you."

"The time has come for you to awaken."

"You are vital to a mission of great importance."

"Link…"

The sky was falling. The sky was falling with Zelda together. The unknown voice disappeared. The sky beneath him was not the one he knew anymore. Everything was disappearing even though he tried to reach out. He could never reach Zelda's hand. And they were swallowed by a monster, huge and black. Her smile and the peaceful sky around him we're caged…behind a darkness which let the blood in his veins freeze…

"The sky beneath us wasn't the same anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2 To dive for the Unknown

So here is chapter two. Phew. Some passages are a bit annoying to write but necessary so that the story can move on to the parts where I'll have more freedom to write their interaction! I hope you'll like it because my beloved Fi finally appears~ yay for monotone computer-like companion!

To the reviews!

**ShadowRiderOmega **– I'm happy that you chose to read this story :D and like I already said – even though I dislike Zelda I won't bash her, she will stay true to her character [as much as I can captivate her personality]  
><strong>Fi <strong>– Tastes differ and that's just fine :D I don't like all these fights between pairing shippers anyway. It makes me happy that you gave this story a chance even though you prefer ZeLink. Thankies!  
><strong>Klyn Farseer <strong>– The first SaLink one in this year? Really? Yay! And thank god I wasn't the only one who hoped for a character who _resembled_ at least Saria! And the heavy ZeLink fluff was really annoying – I literally cheered in front of the TV as Zelda got 'kidnapped' by the tornado! She scared me with all the shy 'Link here and there…you know I…' – I was like 'NOOO! Just when will you get freakin' kidnapped so I have to only see you at the end of the god damn game again!'. Haha. We can only hope for the next game for our Saria, eh?  
><strong>Laureola –<strong>Trust me as long as I get new ideas I'll write a lot more Saris fanfics :D and the Zelda in Spirit Tracks was alright, she amused me with her bitchy moments when she wailed about being a ghost and everything. SS Zelda became a bit too…well…typical useless for my liking. In the beginning as she even preached Grosse and everything I thought 'Hey…maybe she will be like Tetra again.' [I honestly liked Tetra until she transformed into Zelda and became useless. Poor badass pirate D:] but she still giggled and 'lovey-doveyed' too much and in the end she was so girly again where I thought 'Oh well…' xDDD

I want to thank you for the nice reviews :D they make me happy and encourage me to continue this story much. It _is_ still a very long way ahead of me…and I already start to wonder how long it will take to complete it but I'm looking forward to it. I really hope you will continue to enjoy _Divine Symphony_! That's the most important thing for me.

Onwards to the next chapter then!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two<strong>  
><em>To dive for the Unknown<em>

He opened his eyes in fear. His head ached badly and he could feel how his heart throbbed in his chest, legs and even, he was sure, his ears. His lungs burned as he took a deep breath, how could his whole body pinch and tweak by every little movement? The sudden image from Zelda appeared in his mind, how she screamed for help and how scared she looked. These terrified blue eyes. With a gasp of shock he sat up quickly; he tried to ignore his painful head because this wasn't an important issue right now. He…

"Link!"

His head snapped towards his side where no one else than Saria was. She crouched at his bed; her soft face grimaced in worry while her hand held his. The young man could recognize the familiar bed he sat on and the walls painted in a light green. Link was in his room and it was already night, the sun didn't shine through his small window anymore. He could only wonder how long he had been unconscious and how long his dear friend had waited at his side for him to wake up. It was easy to see how relieved the green haired girl was but how many questions she had as well.

"You're finally awake." Gaepora appeared behind Saria, his face seemed suddenly so much older as he truly was. "When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst."

The young girl sighed and nodded weakly. "We can be grateful that you're not seriously injured. But…"

Link could feel her uncertain glance and he stared, disappointed in himself, to the ground. He had no right to be happy that he was fine, not with how the things were now. Zelda vanished and he couldn't help her. The young man knew that the girl at his side was dying to ask about her best friend but she refrained from doing so. He was so frustrated. However instead of the greenhead the older man took his chance to speak up. What he said only made it worse for him.

"Link…Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?" He could hear the desperation in his deep scratchy voice. "…What's happened to my daughter?"

Link balled his one hand into a fist and his grip on Saria's hand got firmer. He had failed miserably. He hesitated before he looked the headmaster into his eyes and the worried pale eyes only made it more difficult. "I…" The sandy blond choked on his words. "…we were flying around; just like we always did…but suddenly a black colored tornado appeared out of nowhere. We tried to escape but everything happened so fast…she fell…and I was…" His voice stopped and he could feel the guilt tug at his heart like a hungry cat.

"A black tornado, you say? Hm…that was no ordinary storm…" Gaepora stared thoughtfully at the two students in front of him before he turned away.

The young man glared at his fist before he decided to finally do something instead of only waiting. Even though his body still felt stiff he turned to the bedside and tugged slightly at Saria's hand. "Help me up, will you?" He asked and the green haired girl nodded as she obeyed his wish. Gaepora noticed the movement behind his back and turned to the two with a rather worried expression. He lifted his hands into the air and tried to stop the young man.

"You must not push yourself. You're still recovering."

Link sighed as he sat back down onto the bed though this time he forced Saria to do the same. The headmaster stood in front of them once more, he scratched his beard and his eyes watched the two students quietly. "Tell me…" He breathed. "…when you two saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem…off?" Saria blinked at the older man as she remembered the troubled look Zelda had while she told them how she wanted to see the world beneath the clouds.

"Actually…" The greenhead started to explain. "…Zelda was talking about the surface again. She didn't do that often anymore since we were children…" She paused. Should she tell him about the voice Zelda heard as well? Maybe it was only her imagination but…

Link stared at her as he finally remembered a different matter as well. "Yeah… and…I don't know if this is important or not…but I've been having this weird dreams lately. A voice who calls out for me, saying something about a…great mission…"

Gaepora sighed and looked thoughtfully around whilst Saria sent him a troubled look probably because he never spilled a word to her or Zelda about that. "I see. She was talking about the surface again, huh? And dreams about a 'great mission'? How interesting." The headmaster got quiet and his face clearly showed how he got absorbed in his thoughts. Only after the older man realized that the two waited patiently he awoke with a light comforting smile. What he maybe didn't know was that it felt forced to both of the youngsters.

"I'm sorry." Gaepora apologized. "I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things." His eyes had a troubled and sad glint to them. "I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing. I'm sure she'll be fine." The headmaster patted the young man's shoulder to ease his nerves. "Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be too dangerous to look for her right now." He moved away and walked over towards the door but before he touched the door's knob he turned once more to Link.

"Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it."

"I'm sorry…" The sandy blonde mumbled however the worried father already disappeared behind the door. Link let his head hung low. He had never felt so terrible. The headmaster was trying not to blame him, he knew that. But it was too much. He could only imagine how it must felt like for a father to lose his daughter. Link felt the hand of Saria on his shoulder as she squeezed it softly. She wanted to cheer him up but as he glanced at her face he could read her like an open book. His dear friend was close to tears, she was worried about Zelda but at the same time glad that he was fine. And she felt guilty for not doing anything as she last saw them.

Link sighed deeply and put his hand on hers to calm her down. She was the last one who should blame herself. But what could he do now? For the night he could really only rest, his Loftwing couldn't fly in this darkness. But at sunrise he will go immediately and search for her. He turned to the green haired girl at his side to ask if she will accompany him however as soon as he opened his mouth a strange noise resounded from somewhere. His head turned towards his closed door, where the unknown sound came from and for a second he wondered if he only imagined it.

"Did…you heard that, too?" Saria asked slowly while she withdrew her hand carefully.

"Yeah." He answered. So it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him.

This time the weird noise resembled a faint voice as it resounded once more. Link stood up and stared at the closed door as if he wanted to make sure that it would still be heard and not vanish by a mere movement of his. However the voice called once more though he couldn't understand what it was saying. It sounded cold and monotone. Link listened to the crinkling sound of the blanket as Saria arose from his bed. Her steps were small and quiet until she reached his side.

"What was that…?" She asked warily.

"I don't know…" The sandy blond stretched his stiff body a bit to ease his muscles. "Let's check it out."

Link walked towards the still closed door and opened it with caution. He didn't know what to expect; he had never heard something like that before. But because Saria heard it as well it couldn't be his mind playing a mean prank. The grating door offered them a silent and empty corridor; it was dark and only the moon and a few lamps spent them generously a little light. At first he thought it really was nothing more than maybe the sound of the wind but as his blue eyes reached the staircases he gasped in surprise. Something, it resembled a girl clothed in a blue and violet glimmer was floating in the air. Her small feet didn't touch the ground at all and her expressionless face and empty eyes seemed to watch them attentively.

"Who…" Saria whispered merely although her friend was the first to step closer.

The stranger moved backwards, away from them while little sparkles appeared around her floating form. She said nothing and stopped the very moment Link didn't step closer as well. Confused the blond turned to Saria who still stood close to the door frame. His eyes were asking her without words what they should do or if it only was an illusion.

"Maybe…" The green haired girl started to speak. "…she wants us to follow?"

As the words left her lips the unknown girl with the unusual light blue skin disappeared in the upper floor which made both youngsters jump. "Come on." Link whispered quickly as he already climbed the stairs. "Or we will lose her!" Saria hurried after him quickly and they both saw her floating form once more as they reached the end of the flights of stairs. Her thin and small body moved further away from them towards the exit of the academy. And now the two chased after her with a lot more enthusiasm. The question of who or what the stranger exactly was, was something their mind couldn't let go of.

And as the unknown girl disappeared behind the tall and proud doors of the academy without opening them, they were sure that they had to catch her whatever it may cost. Link pushed the exit open and stared after the floating girl who seemed to escape them faster than before. Saria tugged at his wrist to force him to run and he obeyed blindly. The sandy blond let go of the door which fell noisily back into its frame although this was their last thing to be worried about in the moment. The two of them run after her without thinking about any consequences because even though they didn't say it, they hoped that this weird encounter was a hint about what happened to their lost beloved friend.

They raced, just like in the morning, the stairs up. Climbed them in hurry to not lose sight of the stranger and before they knew it they reached the Statue of the Goddess. The moon shined softly onto the white colored monument and the leafs rustled quietly around them. The night was peaceful, as if something bad had never happened. Link and Saria panted for air as they reached the platform on weak feet. The floating being stared at them for a while but then suddenly it moved away once more. This time it disappeared into the great Statue of the Goddess. The sandy blond groaned and tried to get rid of the sweat on his forehead. How did it do that? How could it vanish in nothing but stone?

He could only stare flabbergasted at the stone wall as an entrance appeared out of nowhere. A way which leaded into the statue where he always thought was nothing in it but mere stone. Link glanced at Saria who couldn't believe what was happening, either.

"Should…" Her question was interrupted by her ragged breathing. "…we really follow?"

"Do we have a choice?" The young man wondered loudly.

"I guess not." She murmured as both of them stepped into the Statue of the Goddess.

* * *

><p>The inside was breathtaking. The ceiling was so high that they couldn't see the end of it. Marvelous stone decorated the walls and pillars. A few lights lit the small room and spent a mysterious atmosphere. They couldn't stop their eyes from wandering as they tried to the beautiful sight in. But the most interesting was the sword in the middle of everything. It was stuck in an altar made out of stone and stood on a platform raised from the mere ground. They couldn't believe that this here has always existed without them knowing. All these years they had spent time here at the Statue of the Goddess, oblivious to what had been here hidden…<p>

The sword suddenly started to glow and with a clang the unknown floating girl appeared. She jumped gracefully out of the sword and bowed before them politely before she lifted her head. Link pushed out of a pure reflex his friend behind him, ready to protect her if it was needed. However to his surprise the stranger started to speak. "The one chosen by my creator." Her distant monotone voice ringed in their ears. "I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny." Link felt his head throbbing once more. "Just like my dream…" He mumbled in confusion as the sudden similarity between this floating girl and the blurred image in his dream became obvious.

"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. _Fi_ is the name I was given." Saria stared at her tender form in confusion and was uncertain if the stranger expected them to introduce themselves as well. "I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people." Fi was quick enough to not even give them enough time to speak up. "I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."

Link tried to comprehend what…Fi…was telling them, but all this talk about being 'chosen by her creator' and 'a great destiny to fulfill' made it a lot difficult to believe it. Was she talking about the goddess? Was that even possible or not? The girl with light blue hair in front of them turned to the sword behind her without sparing them a further glance.

"Come, Link." She said free of emotion. "You must take up this sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."

"How do you know my name…" His question was murmured weakly while the dark blond stared at her puzzled.

"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear." Fi's empty eyes observed the two. "Under the circumstances, it is only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension." Link finally allowed himself to relax and he let Saria take the place next to him again. "To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information." The floating girl explained plainly. "My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state."

However the young man had to be honest, her way of speaking disturbed him slightly. It sounded like she lacked emotions completely. But she didn't appear to be human either so who knows what she really was – was she even truly a girl? Saria was unlike him more confident about their position and the strange girl didn't make her nervous anymore since she introduced herself. As Fi got quiet for a moment, the green haired girl was even the one who urged her with, "Please go on.", to continue her monologue.

The pale eyes focused the young Skyloftian girl for a moment before she opened her lips to say a few words, which meant the world for the youngsters. "The one you seek, honorable _Zelda_, is still alive."

Saria and Link gaped at her in utter surprise, their mind stopped working and the only thing they could register was that she was really still alive, she was fine. Zelda was still alright. The greenhead couldn't help but smile brightly while the young man next to her wondered how Fi could know such an important fact. Although both of them didn't even doubt her one second…

"And this spirit maiden…the one you call Zelda…is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission." Her voice surrounded the room with a deep tension. "Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her." The sandy blond stared at her graceful form, taking in every word she said. So his dreams really were real and not just a weird nightmare which followed him stubbornly. And Zelda was fine, he could still find her. Everything would be alright soon again…if not only this great mission would leave him puzzled. But how could he care about that?

"Does that information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?"

Link didn't let her say that twice as he dashed towards the sword in a hurry. If this blade will help him in any way to get Zelda and to make everything good again…he will not miss such a chance. Fi avoided him easily and moved to a higher place above their heads. It made him stop suddenly, because he wasn't sure if she preferred to say something before he goes on to claim this sword, though all she said was a mere "It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required."

Instead of waiting for more he shook his head and walked to the blade which was still stuck in stone. He had seen headmaster Gaepora's worried face and Saria close to tears; it was enough for him to know that he had to do everything to bring their lost friend back. Zelda must already be waiting for him, he thought.

"In the name of my creator." Fi's voice ringed in his pointy ears. "Draw the sword and raise it skyward."

He followed her words and grabbed the blade with both of his hands. It took one fierce pull of him before he lifted it into the air easily. Link could feel the nearly perfect balance in his hands; it wasn't too heavy and even though he had only received training lessons with other blunted swords, he could feel that this was of high quality even if it still needed to be mended a bit. He pointed it skyward, and the light reflected in its clean blade as if it was drawn to its bare metal.

"Recognition complete, Master…" Link stared startled at Fi, who still waited in the air patiently. "…Link…My master."

"Link!" The sound of a deep voice made the young man jumped and he turned back towards Saria who had only watched silently the scene in front of her. Behind his friend appeared a tall figure, no one else than Gaepora had found this place just like they did.

"Headmaster…" Saria mumbled however the old man gestured her that everything was in its order.

"I've had my suspicions." The white haired man confessed. "But until now I wasn't sure." His eyes were glued towards the surroundings of the room they stood in. "Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of the legend would one day appear." Gaepora patted Saria on her shoulder softly whilst his voice sounded gruff. "It is said that this place was left to our people by the goddess herself…the very knowledge of this room has been passed down to a few selected each generation, along with a handful of words…"

"_When the light of the goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber…Do not fear, for it is then a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."_ He breathed afterwards deeply and stepped closer to the young male who now looked at the sword in his hands thoughtfully.

"It started days ago. The sword I've kept secret all these years…It began to give off a faint, otherworldly light." He sighed and crossed his arms. "At first I was sure I was seeing things. There was simply no other explanation." Gaepora murmured. "I never dreamed the prophecy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime." He finally looked up to Fi who still floated above them all. "But here they are coming true before my very eyes."

"_The youth will be guided by one born of the blade – one who is also youthful in likeness, yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

Fi shook her head faintly. "Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission…It appears that critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generations."

"What?" Link and Gaepora exchanged a confused look while Saria walked up to them and the girl with light blue skin landed in front of the greenhead with care.

"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below…" Her speech sounded like a tale she learned long ago. "…and united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land."

Link blinked at her unnatural form as he finally understood his role. And the one his lost friend had supposedly to play…and of course that if Fi spoke the truth all their dreams and fantasies in the childhood about a world beneath the clouds were true. The surface did exist all along.

"Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast realm of the surface." The new title was still new and uncomfortable for Link's ears. "It is only through this journey that you can fulfill the mission set before you by my creator, the goddess. It is also the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honorable Zelda."

Headmaster Gaepora suddenly shook his head in bewilderment while he lifted his arms. "This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below." He stared worriedly at the young senior knight. "No one has ever done this."

Fi lifted her shawl in front of her thin and small body, where in between spark and light, a tablet appeared made out of stone. Her blank face didn't even flinch even though the three curious Skyloftians jumped at this unusual magic trick. Saria caught the heavy stone in her hands. She blinked at the girl in front of her puzzled. "What is that?"

"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below." Was the explanation the greenhead received. "Take it, and place it within the altar behind me."

Fi turned to a crest which she had talked about. "Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. It is pure energy and needed to activate it."

Link stared first at her and then at the sword. He had no clue how to activate it, how could she expect such things of him? He suddenly met with a girl which can fly in midair and who told him to go on a great journey. The young man was only glad that he could at least handle a sword skillfully, if not it would be a lot worse. Fi didn't show her opinion about his confused state; her empty eyes appeared to be watching him intently.

"Raise it skyward, master." She explained. "The light which is caught by the blade is more than only reflection."

The senior knight nodded and just like before he raised the sword towards the dark ceiling, just like before the blade started to reflect the light of the fire and maybe even more. The metal shined brightly in a clean white light and because he started to worry it could suddenly disappear if he didn't hurry he followed Fi's words and slashed the sword towards the crest. To not only his surprise but to the other two Skyloftians as well, they could witness a shining beam cutting through the air. It hit its target with full force and just like the light blue skinned girl predicted something happened.

The crest started to glow softly and spun a few times in a circle. Its pale violet color was a big contrast to the warm theme around them. It gleamed and suddenly stopped moving as with a rough rumble and jolt a piece of the stone ground started to move. It arose slowly and offered the small audience a hidden altar. Link sheathed his new sword and turned towards Saria who still held onto the tablet stone. He stepped to the side to signal her that it is fine to finally place the tablet in its probably original place. She nodded and took careful steps towards the altar, maybe even in worry that it could suddenly disappear in the ground again. But to her relieve it didn't and she could follow Fi's orders without any disturbance. The stone tablet with an emerald stone on the surface was placed in the altar's right corner.

But nothing magical happened. They didn't hear anything or saw something.

"It is finally done, Lady…" Fi appeared behind the green haired young girl and she stopped in midsentence quietly. At least she seemed to know that it actually worked.

Saria turned around to her with a slight surprised face but she was quick to find her smile. "My name is Saria."

The goddess servant acknowledged her answer with a light nod. "Lady Saria." Her body swayed a bit to the side while she gifted all of them with her attention. "Until now, a cloud barrier created by the goddess has separated the world you know from the one below." For a short second her empty eyes stared at the only girl in the room. "The tablet, Lady Saria, placed in the altar had opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the realm below." Fi turned her head to Link who blinked at her emotionless face. "I have recognized you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go."

"…alright…I guess." He mumbled weakly in response.

"I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Summon me whenever you require my assistance." With these last words she jumped gracefully into the air as suddenly her thin and fragile body burst into a small light and sparkles. A little glowing ball of light headed for the sword on Link's back and vanished in it without leaving a trace behind.

The blond took a deep breath to calm his nerves and even though her presence was really weird he didn't mind it that much. This Fi had offered him the comfort that Zelda was still fine and he had no choice anyway as to leave Skyloft for the search. The journey will help him she said, so he'll go. Link turned towards the exit as Gaepora already blocked his way.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old text is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land." His brow furrowed. "Just think – if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the goddess has in store for her." The headmaster was so relieved that a smile tugged at his lips. "Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link. Especially down there…"

"He will not do it alone anyway." Saria said as she appeared next to them; her arms crossed fiercely.

"What?" The face of the old man blinked at her in both surprise and worry. "You cannot be serious, my child."

"But I am, headmaster." The greenhead looked at him determined. "I want to see Zelda, I want her back. I can't just stay here and wait…"

"It is dangerous." Gaepora shook his head. "We do not know what may hide beneath these clouds."

"Please, headmaster." Saria didn't beg down. "I want to go, too. You can't expect Link to go alone, too." Her dark blue eyes found the one of the young senior knight. "He will need help."

The headmaster became quiet and watched the two youngsters in front of him thoughtfully. Link knew it could be dangerous for her, too. But he did share her worries and feelings, he could relate to her desires just as much. "Let her come with me." The young man said seriously. "We will watch out for each other."

Gaepora sighed heavily. "If you two _really_ decide to brave the unknown…please find my daughter and bring her back to me." He took hold of their hands, his face torn between worry and relieve. "You two are proud students of our academy, so please take care of yourself."

"We will." Link answered quickly.

The old Skyloftian turned towards the exit and let go of their hands carefully. "Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for the three of us, hasn't it?" His pale brown eyes found watched the young blond attentively. "You have a great journey before you, you two. And Link…those clothes don't look up to this task. The uniform you were to receive for winning the race should be ready by now." The headmaster smiled warmly at him. "You'd better change before you go."

* * *

><p>He tugged at his leather boots before he stood up. The uniform clung to his body like second skin in a bizarre but good way. The blond pulled softly at the belt to check its firm grip and finally made sure that both gloves were comfortably and not loosely attached to his hands. The hat which now graced his head was still a bit uncomfortable but he was sure that with time he would get used to it. Link had dreamed since he was young about this moment, to <em>finally<em> wear the senior knight uniform, he wouldn't dare to complain about it now. Even though other circumstances would have been nicer…

Gaepora crossed his arms behind his back and nodded generously. "That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the color." An amused glint was in his eyes. "But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting color for you. It's as though you were born to wear it." The headmaster's expression turned into a serious one as he watched the young man in front of him. "Take care on your journey, and be sure to stop by some of the shops at the bazaar here in town to equip yourself properly for the travels ahead."

He turned to the door; his steps were heavy and slow. "I will return to my quarters and see if I can glean more useful information from the ancient texts. You can always stop by…you three…you shall have my prayers. May the goddess watch over and guide you." Gaepora stopped as he grabbed the doorknob. "And _please_…take care of yourself…and look after Saria…"

"I will, headmaster. I promise." Link sent the old man a determined look before the white haired man left the room.

The senior knight could feel his nerves tingling and a deep sigh left his lips. He kicked the ground with his left feet a few times softly to make sure the leather boots fitted perfectly and his clear blue eyes looked around the room once. There was nothing left he could take with him, which could be useful. Only books about swords, tales and animals were in the bookshelf. And the small drawings which decorated the wall in front of his desk, they were silly and came out pretty bad. But every single one of them showed the yellow colored heads and a green one…

A knock on his door awoke him and he called out that it was alright to step in. The door opened in his signal bashfully as no one else than Saria stood on the other side. The sight of her familiar face made it all the more easier for him to relax and his tingling nerves calmed down. It was a great relieve to know that in all this he wouldn't be alone. "So the color this year is dark green." She said while she inspected his new shaped clothes. "It fits you." The green haired girl laughed softly and he smiled in response. "I like compliments, got more?", "Maybe later." Saria grinned and she held out a shield for him which she had cradled in her arms carefully.

"Instructor Owlan told me to give it to you. He already heard about Zelda's disappearance…like everyone else mostly." She fell silent for a moment before she found her voice again. "And I met Fledge on the way here. He is too shy to give this to you."

The blond took the shield from her so that she was able to show him the other present he was gifted with. It was a leather pouch, neatly made with careful hands – he could see that from afar. "He could have given me that in person…" Link mumbled while he struggled with the shield. It was a bit difficult for him to attach the shield onto his back on the first try. Saria smiled softly at him before she handed the handmade pouch over. "He still feels bad for what happened to your Loftwing. Let him collect his feelings first." She watched him thoughtfully as he was busy adding the convenient present to his outfit. "But he is sure that we'll find Zelda and bring her back."

"Yeah, we will." Link answered seriously before he tugged at his tunic once. "I'm ready."

Saria nodded and let him take the lead; the young man walked out of his room and looked around once before he turned to his friend. "You got everything you need?" The girl closed the door while she glanced at him with thoughtful eyes. "The swords Master Eagus has are too heavy for me. But do I really need a weapon?" Link was the first to head for the exit and the greenhead followed him closely. "I don't know." He answered sheepishly. "We don't know what's down there…just in case you should always stay behind me, I guess." This sentence made her smile and she had to stifle a laugh.

"So you're going to play my hero?"

"Of course." A slight grin tugged at his lips.

"Hey!" A new voice disturbed their conversations and both of them turned to their short classmate Cawlin. "What?" The blond asked him whilst he furrowed his brow. It was one of Groose's so called friends so he couldn't help but keep his guard on.

"I just saw the news. Out of all of us, how come only you got promoted to senior class?" The dark haired boy scowled at him. "Talk about stupid calls!" Cawlin cursed as he tugged at his leather belt impatiently. "On top of all that, Groose won't come out of his room AND Zelda is missing. It's all your fault!" He suddenly pointed at Link furiously. "Way to go there, buddy. Some senior-class guy you are!"

"Oh shut it, Cawlin." Link grunted. "Just because you didn't get into senior class? You only want to get _her_ attention anyway."

Saria watched how the face of the shorter boy glowed like a bright red apple and his nearly black hair tried to hide desperately most of it in vain. She wasn't exactly sure what her friend used to blackmail their mean classmate, but whatever it was – it worked well. Cawlin opened his mouth in an attempt to say something back though he shut it quickly and walked off gruffly. He didn't even utter a 'bye' as he nearly slammed the door to his room into its frame.

"Link." The girl at his side lifted one of her eyebrows. "Just what have you done right now."

"A man never spills his secrets." He pointed towards the exit. "So let's hurry up, or do you want to pay Groose a visit?"

"No, not really." Saria confessed. "I prefer searching for a beloved friend over _that_ kind of thing."

His mood was lifted by her words and even though this situation was supposed to be tense, sad and depressing he was sure that Zelda was safe and sound. She wouldn't want them to cry over her being absent anyway, so he should look forward and not lose his humor. He trusted Fi and her words, so did Saria. It will all be well somehow. However they both still paced towards the door quickly because both of them didn't want to risk losing precious time they could have used to already search for clues. The faster they reach the so called surface the better.

Both of them left the knight academy and outside they were met with bright sunshine and the sound of a nice calming breeze. Yesterday night it didn't feel like that, Saria thought. It was tenser, more mysterious and chilly with the unknown girl they had chased. "Where do we have to go?" Link suddenly asked as they walked down the path which leaded towards Skyloft plaza. "I'm not sure…" Saria murmured. "…Fi said that there had opened a small rift or something…didn't she?" A sudden strange sound occurred, similar to a bizarre ring of a bell, before no one else than goddess servant appeared in a pale light in front of them.

"Exactly, Lady Saria." Her empty eyes glanced at the young girl before she turned to the sandy blond. "Master, I have an update regarding the stone tablet and the resulting column of light it created." Fi's monotone voice ringed in their ears as Link couldn't help but stare at her in pure confusion.

"A _what_?"

"A column of light has appeared to the south of our location, and signs indicate that it has created an opening in the cloud barrier to the land below." She repeated smoothly. "I must also caution you that descending to the surface armed only with a sword would result in a decreased probability of survival."

"So I guess I do need a weapon…" Saria mumbled worriedly. She didn't know where do get something like that here in Skyloft expect for the very heavy swords in the training hall. And the thought of something dangerous down there hit her guts with mixed feelings. Zelda was down there, now wasn't she? She prayed to the goddess that the poor girl was safe.

"Yes, it would be convenient, Lady Saria." Fi responded. "And I would advise you to purchase potions at the bazaar in preparation for your journey."

Link crossed his arms thoughtfully because now that even she confirmed that on the surface danger would await them he had his doubts about letting Saria come with them just like this. He was sure that he would do anything to protect her but if that wasn't enough? He wasn't sure. He wasn't even able to help Zelda, how could be watch out for Saria properly?

"Another solution to discuss, Master…" Fi interrupted his train of thoughts. He looked up at her floating form in interest. "…to take Lady Saria with you would decrease your survival in a combat fight by 56% however it would increase you capability in fulfilling many tasks by 71% as well." The sandy blond stared at her speechlessly, _what?_ Wait…did she just insult some of his abilities?

"I would support her factor in attending this journey. If she had a weapon or shield it would increase by at least 14% as well." Her emotionless face stared at them. "Your chance in absolving this journey would rise by 29% in total."

Saria was obviously relieved by her words, even though it did sound a bit strange with all her calculation of percentages. She bumped into her friend with her elbow as a small smile found a way onto her lips. "We'll go to the bazaar and buy potions and another shield. That would be good, right Fi?" The green haired girl sent their new companion an awaiting look who in return nodded.

"Indeed." And just like this she burst into pale sparkles and light as she vanished in the divine sword on Link's back.

"I guess to the bazaar then before we leave." The blond said while he scratched his neck.

"Let's go." Saria tugged at his wrist to force his feet to move and they both walked quickly to the bazaar which was not far.

"You still are sure to come with me?" Link asked as he had to think about the unknown dangers which could await them.

"Of course." She smiled. "You heard what Fi said. You would be hopeless without me."

The blond laughed dryly as he was reminded of Fi's words. She really had insulted his skills, hadn't she? He didn't understand what exactly he lacked, he could fight – wasn't that the most important thing to survive down there? As the two of them reached the bazaar they could already hear the many different conversations and voices of various citizens who were here to either buy or sell things. Some of the elder Skyloftians even met up here for a soup Piper cooked in the kitchen nook of the market place.

A scent filled their nostrils which were a strong mix of different potions, hot metal, oil and cooked meals. It was a unique smell, a bit stuffy but nostalgic anyway. Saria pointed towards Luv; a very energetic woman with a loud voice who tried to attract the attention from costumers. A few big pots filled with diverse colored liquids were bubbling peacefully in front of her while her timid husband tried to calm their wailing child. "You go and get the potions." The greenhead said. "I'll get the shield for me in the meantime." Link shrugged with his shoulders, he didn't sharing the work and he parted from her with a light wave.

Saria made her way to Rupin, a slender man who grinned at her with rosy red cheeks as he noticed her. She didn't talk often with the older salesman because his too cheerfully face appeared to be so forced and even kind of creepy. He even couldn't stay still as his feet shuffled impatiently from side to side and his rubbed against each other in high expectations.

"Ahaa!" Rupin squealed. "A customer! Hello there, friend."

"Hello…" Her voice left her as she watched his eager face.

"What can I do for you? I only sell the best." Rupin showed her all the equipment he had prepared and Saria leaned onto the counter as she looked around curiously. He had many things from bags and daily stuff like plates, blankets and so on – just like a shield made out of wood in the back. He was a hard worker, she thought whilst her eyes found his. "I would like to buy the wooden shield, please."

Rupin glanced at her puzzled for a second before the bright grin returned to his face as if nothing happened. As long as he made profit he probably didn't care for what she needed the well made shield. Saria was thankful for that because to explain that the servant of the great goddess told to get it for her own protection didn't seem like a usual explanation you would await. The salesman grabbed her chosen equipment and put it onto the counter in front of her.

"Ahaa! That would be 50 rupees, my friend." Rupin squealed once more and the young girl handed over a handful rupees she had kept in a small leather bag at her belt. Saria took the shield timidly, where a thin leather strap was attached to because she felt a bit uncomfortable around the older citizen who now bowed a few times to show his gratitude.

"Uh…have a nice day." The girl murmured and she turned away from this market stall. Creepy salesman indeed…

"Ah, please come by again, young man!" Luv's loud voice thundered through the bazaar as her companion had retrieved two small bottles filled with a red liquid. He put them away in the pouch Fledge had made for him and turned to her around. Saria smiled and presented him the wooden shield which resembled his own in every detail while the blond smiled lopsidedly.

"Let me help you with that." He said calmly as he took hold of the item so that his friend could put the leather strap on tightly until the new equipment was tightly secured on her back. Saria could feel the sudden new burden on her shoulders and back but it was still light enough to not bother her movement. Lucky.

"Too heavy?" Link furrowed his brow as the greenhead swayed her arms from side to side. "Nah." She shook her head. "It's fine."

The sandy blond gestured with a small wave of his hand that they should now hurry to his so called column of light the spirit of his sword mentioned which still unnerved both of them slightly. They made their way outside and left behind the lively market which was still noisy and filled with many people. Fi said that the opening was in the south and so their feet carried them in this direction in a hurry to not lose more of the precious time they needed.

"There!" Link pointed out in utter surprise as really, behind a few houses on the other side of the bridge was a light and pale green colored pillar to be seen. The servant of the goddess hadn't been lying as she said a column of light existed now. A real path which leaded them to the unknown surface they had dreamed about years ago. They would see it, if the rumors and stories were true or not…

The two of them hurried to a diving platform as Saria stopped in all her tracks right at the edge of it. The young man struggled to regain his balance as he was nearly falling into the deep sea of clouds while his crystal clear eyes stared at her in confusion.

"What are you-" Link caught the words in his throat quickly. "Are you still afraid?"

The green haired girl bit her bottom lip and nodded softly. It was stupid to be scared of flying if it should be the most natural thing to her. She lived on an island which floated in the sky for goddess sake. Her friend patted her shoulder to encourage her, "Hey, you were improving a lot as we flew last time." Saria gazed at him with nervous eyes; his lopsided smile didn't really help to ease her nerves right now. "You will be fine. If something happens I'm still there."

"Really?" The Skyloftian asked him to occupy her busy mind.

"Of course. And Zelda is waiting for us – don't forget that." He replied and these words finally got through her thick head.

Zelda was down there, maybe even in danger – how could she be so stupid to fear the sky if her best friend was in danger? With sudden determination she took a few steps back; Link grinned at her a bit proudly that friendship was obviously more important to the girl than a fear she harbored since she was small. The young senior knight joined her before both of them took a run up and leaped of the edge with a strong jump.

The whistles they made echoed through the sky and the wind whipped harshly around their falling bodies. Two familiar colored Loftwings rushed towards them and just like they were taught in the academy they grabbed onto the collar which gave them a stabilized hold. The Loftwings screeched and flapped with their wings to move forward, the goal was clear even for them.

"Everything alright over there?" Link called out; a smile tugged as his lips as he saw the distressed look in his friend's face.

"I'm fine!" Saria wailed. Her fingertips tingled in anxiety.

The senior knight stared at the unusual hole in the cloud barrier beneath them where blurred dots of green and brown were to be seen. It looked like the surface was really far away…his eyes wandered to the girl and her cyan colored bird as she noticed the new path as well. "Saria! His voice hollered over the wind and the greenhead looked at him attentively. "If we jump, you will hold onto me, got it?"

"Jump?" The girl exclaimed nervously before she shook her head and nodded harshly. "Don't you dare to crash!"

His laughter was filled with amusement she couldn't share. "Ready?"

"You know the answer already!"

"Three, two, one…jump!"

On cue they both let go of the Loftwings as the new path was right beneath them. The air around them knocked out the oxygen in their lungs and Saria tried to peer at the blond with bleary eyes. The wind was making it difficult to focus on him. Link held out his hand to her; the green tunic flared wildly and it was a wonder for her that he was able to secure his hat with the other hand in such a situation. With a harsh gasp she grabbed his warm hand and with a strong of tug from him she bumped into his body clumsily.

"Just cling to me, alright!" Saria could literally feel his voice rumble against her ear and she wouldn't even dare to do otherwise. Her arms embraced him tightly and her dark blue eyes stared at the ground which closed in on them so fast she feared the worst. Was the sailcloth really able to save them both? She doubted that and unknowingly to her Link felt the same way. The young man could only pray that everything would end smoothly as in right now - he was uncertain about their spontaneously landing.

Onto a surface which was foreign, unknown and filled with things which were still to be discovered.


	3. Chapter 3 The new world to Discover

I know that it takes long for me to update, sorry.

But I always try to update first one story, then the other one, then another one and so on. So that the others do not get dusted, you know? Though this here is a rather 'new' one and my other one is already far in the plot – there are people who kill me if I not hurry with that one D:

I hope you know what I mean, haha.

To the reviews!

**Shadowman 747** – Thanks and I'm always trying to improve my grammatical part – so hopefully the mistakes won't increase. I know what you mean with the forced feeling; I felt that, too. It was a bit hard to make them follow the final purpose to leave for Faron Woods and everything. I'll try not to stay too close to the script if that will make their interactions appear to be too forced :D thanks for telling me that! I'll try to make it better.  
><strong>Klyn Farseer<strong> – Thanks for the nice compliment! And yeah…its kinda weak to get kidnapped by a mere tornado…I mean okay, a bad guy and everything maybe but a tornado? What about Link, he got 'hit' too but his Loftwing [who was hit as well] was clever enough to catch him. What did Zelda's Loftwing do xD?  
><strong>ShadowRiderOmega<strong> – Aw…! Thank you! Of course I won't let Zelda be some mean 'bitch' or something like that. That's idiotic even if I don't like her. She is an important character so why waste her? I'm happy that I could include Saria in the happenings even if it was hard…I mean in some conversations where it is obviously only Link in the spotlight it would be even hard for Zelda to stay around casually xD

I want to thank you for the reviews! It makes me happy to know where I can improve and so on.

Onwards to the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three<strong>  
><em>The new world to Discover<em>

The loud noise in his ears made it impossible to listen to Saria's words as she said something, he was forced to squeeze his eyes shut while they fell into the world beneath the clouds. The wind bit his face and his clothes flared at his arms and legs harshly. He could feel the trembling arms of the girl as she hugged him tighter and his heartbeat throb in his head because the thought of an unfamiliar ground which they could crash into made his blood rush through the veins in hectic. Only after long timeless seconds Link compelled himself to finally open his bright blue eyes and stare at the green scenery beneath them strong-willed. It was wide, no island like his home was. It was a never ending ground he faced.

It was a now or never situation his mind whispered and he grabbed the sailcloth Zelda had made for him out of his pouch ready to use it as suddenly a strong wind gust clawed at them and blew them away. Link gasped for air as they moved sharply and circled in the air but the most terrifying feeling for him was as he felt Saria's grip becoming loose. His friend lost out of surprise the strength in her fingers and it took only mere three seconds for them to be separated by meters.

"Link!" Saria's eyes widened and she extended her hand towards him while she got carried away.

The senior knight couldn't believe his eyes and tried to kick out, to somehow move in her direction. To his dismay nothing worked, he could only watch how her small form escaped his grasp. The sailcloth in his hand got crunched in his fist. How could that happen? "Saria!" His call was desperate, loud but could do nothing. Link started to doubt he was ever even in a reasonable position to protect anyone if something like this happened every single time he had to look after a friend.

"Master, you should use the sailcloth to stop your fall." Fi's voice resounded out of the sword. "If not this crash could end in severe injury or death."

"What about Saria!" The blond yelled frustrated, the girl was hard to be seen anymore by his watery eyes. Slowly a few trees reached his vision which were tall and bloomed brightly in a fresh green. They blocked his view all the more.

"There is a 64% chance that she survived this fall." She explained calmly.

Despite his inner conflict the young man strained the wrap in both of his hands. It softened his fall strongly and finally let him breathe again. 64%? That wasn't much at all, now was it…? Link glared towards the ground he was closing in. A narrow path which lead around a deep hole in the ground, a weird sight but not really something to fret about right now - all the green and brown around him was nothing he could look upon with interest either. The trees, the land – how could he care if he fails so easily at everything? At something so simple, protecting a friend and searching for another?

"Fi?" He thought it was only a whisper but his companion answered nevertheless.

"Yes, Master?"

"If Saria survived…how high is the chance that she is…not seriously injured?"

Link could hear how she went silent for a second, if out of worry or probably to calculate his question. Her next words at least made him doubt all these things about him being chosen for this 'great mission' _again_.

"About 3% Master Link."

And his feet finally touched the unknown ground.

* * *

><p>Her scream echoed through the unknown forest she believed as her body got flung through the air, further and further away where she had seen Link last. She didn't have a sailcloth, so how could she ever land safely somewhere? This question was to be answered by a pair branches and tall leaves that caught her body roughly. Her arms got scratched and her tight pants had to fight against any rips. Saria felt how a bigger wooden branch knocked the air out of her lungs as she fell onto it painfully before she slid down to fall towards the ground once more. She didn't even have a chance to try and hold onto the wood. Since when were trees so tall?<p>

The young girl tried to shield her face with her arms and squeezed her eyes shut in hope that she would survive the fall like this without a broken bone as her body hit suddenly something soft. Something so squashy and fluffy which made a quietly gruff sound after the impact. Saria grabbed onto the big fluffy brown-colored hill and wondered how a ground could be like this.

"Who is this?" A deep voice asked and Saria gasped out of surprise as the soft brown something beneath her started to move. She lost her balance quickly and got thrown off as her 'savior' stood up, proud and tall. At least four times her size! It turned towards her and the Skyloftian could only stare at the animal-like being which gazed at her with small curious eyes. It was **huge**!

"I-I'm Saria." She choked out slowly; she wasn't even able to take her surroundings in. The scratches sting uncomfortably, her ribcage ached and the girl still couldn't really comprehend what was happening.

"Kwee…I am Bucha, the Kikwi leader."

"Bucha? Kikwi…leader?" Saria slowly stood up and rubbed her sore arms. Everything did hurt but luckily nothing seemed to be broken.

She was on the surface, right? Her head was still a bit dizzy whilst her brain tried to catch up. And living beings existed here, too? Blue eyes wandered and widened by the breathtaking scenery she suddenly found around her. So many trees surrounded the whole area, tall and green. She had never seen so _many_ before. The green grass and colorful flowers on the ground created a wonderful scent which tickled her nose softly. She had never smelled such an aroma before. So all their dreams were true? What the three of them imagined when they were small – _especially_ Zelda and her had been all along-

The Kikwi suddenly leaned down to her and observed her scratches. It made her jump in surprise and her head snapped back towards him. "What did a creature like you do on the tree? You seem familiar…"

"I…I fell." She answered honestly, even though it sounded absurd to her, too. "Thanks for catching me, even if it was only a coincidence."

"That's nothing to thank for." Bucha sighed and his brown and white fur glowed slightly in the sun. "The woods are full of monsters, it is dangerous here." He glanced worriedly down to her. Saria's eyes filled themselves with despair as she heard that. "So my friends are in danger…" She mumbled and the forest resident glanced at her in sympathy. "I'm worried about my missing tribe, too."

A sudden earthquake shook the earth beneath them and the young girl nearly toppled with the Kikwi in front of her over. Was that normal on the surface as well? A moving ground? But as she glanced at the Kikwi in front of her, she knew that this surprised him as well. The animal-like creature shook his head softly to tell her that even a question wouldn't solve it.

Saria furrowed her brow and had to remember Zelda who was still missing and Link she had lost only awhile ago, too. They were somewhere running around, with sudden earthquakes and even monsters lurking behind every corner! How must the Kikwi feel knowing that his fellows are possibly in such a danger as well? It must be horrible. Saria's mind urged her to offer help. Link was around here too so it wouldn't be a problem to help Bucha, right? Maybe she finds him along the way he must be worried sick the poor guy…she was lucky enough to be caught by this tall guy after all.

If it wouldn't be for him being here…she didn't want to think about what would have happened to her…

"I'll help you." Saria looked to him with confidence. "I may look small next to you but I'll be fine. Trust me."

Bucha stared at her quietly uncertain about her words. "You really would? I'm too scared to leave this spot…but…you don't even have any protection."

"I've got a shield." Saria smiled slightly. "And I can run, I'll be fine – your friends look like you, right?"

The Kikwi nodded firmly. "Yes, yes, they do. Only smaller the poor guys. Kwee…four of them are somewhere here…make sure they are safe and warn them for me…"

"Alright." She brushed her green short hair behind her pointy ears, picking out a few leaves which got caught in it. "And please do really not worry. It is my way to show gratitude. You saved me there."

Bucha laughed slightly and nodded nonetheless. "You are a brave little creature, Saria."

The Skyloftian fixed the shield on her back and turned away; ready to start her search. She only waved at the tall forest resident with a small grin before she started to run deeper into the unknown land. The pain in her arms and legs was bearable after all. Link _must_ be around here somewhere too, she thought. As soon as Saria was out of his view; the Kikwi realized why she seemed so familiar to him.

"There was this blonde creature girl as well a while ago…do they know each other?"

* * *

><p>Link pushed the heavy doors open and stepped into the temple like building with strong steps. He didn't know what for a voice had whispered to him and what for a seal this had been. But he still remembered the terrible earthquake it caused and that he had sealed it with his divine sword once again. It was as if his nightmares chased after him hauntingly. Though the senior knight couldn't help but think that he didn't have time for that. He must find Zelda <em>and<em> Saria now. Fi told him that she could feel both of their auras behind the temple however she couldn't differ whether their condition was fine or injured.

The blonde hurried through the hall; his blue eyes already searching for an exit where he could go further into the woods. But he halted suddenly as at the top of the staircase in front of a tall stone door a _person_ sat. An old woman to be exact whose form crouched there hidden by a crimson colored cloth mostly. Uncertain he closed in on her carefully; he had never expected to find a real living person on the surface. Does that mean there were more? Other human beings aside the ones who live on Skyloft? The Professors always told them that here was _nothing_.

"Ah…the traveler descended from the clouds above. I welcome you, child of fate." Her voice was weak and fragile, it forced him to calm his nerves and listen carefully. Did she maybe know where Zelda and Saria were?

"Tell me, what is your name?" Her head looked up to him however he couldn't see her eyes; as nothing but her very long pale blond braid caught his attention.

"My…name is Link." The blonde furrowed his brow.

"Ah, Link? Good, good Link…you who wields the Goddess Sword." The old woman crossed her thin arms in front of her chest. "I have sat here for many years waiting for you to arrive. All so that I could fulfill my purpose as your guide…" Her words ringed in his ears dreadfully; again this talk about him being chosen for something. He only wanted to save his friend and find Saria…

"You stand under the roof of the Sealed Temple, a place build by the goddess an eternity ago." She continued her speech nevertheless. "Your arrival here was predestined many, many years ago."

"Are you serious?" Link asked slowly. "I…to be honest…I only want to save my lost friend."

A warm sun ray shined through a hole in the ceiling. The senior knight could feel warmth seeping into his tunic; while the red colored cloth from the old woman glowed softly thanks to a few golden patterns on it. "The spirit maiden you seek arrived here shortly before you. There's no doubting it. The gears of fate have begun to turn…"

Link's eyes widened at this, spirit maiden? She was talking about Zelda! Quite eager he interrupted her, "Where is Zelda? Was she fine?", the old woman observed him silently in return. Her head sunk low and he wasn't sure if she nodded or shook her head oh so softly.

"I feel an evil power working in the shadows…" Her fragile voice worried him. "…it is understandable that you seek her whereabouts and safety. But for now you must focus on moving forward. That girl has her own purpose she must pursue, as you do." She finally looked up again and this time two pale eyes met his ones. "She set out to Faron Woods to discover her destiny, and you must follow."

Link nodded slowly taking in every explanation she offered him. In the end the old woman handed him an old map, a thin smile tugged at her wrinkled lips. "You'll need it. Have a safe trip, child of fate." Were her last words before the blond turned away from her to finally start his search.

He didn't question her because after all the things which had already happened with Fi he was sure that she wouldn't lie to him. However it still was a mystery for him why she was here all alone, in an old temple which looked weak and on the brink of crashing down. To be short of time was an important factor, too. He had other worries right now than this.

With one push he forced the other door in the temple to open while he was met with bright sunlight and a fresh new scent of trees and flowers of Faron Woods…

"Just where are you Saria…"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!" Saria pulled at the moving weed desperately. "It was difficult enough to find you!"<p>

She had climbed vines and literally walls to find this little guy for Bucha and she was chased by those weird red monsters as well. Her arms were still sore and her back was killing her after the fall earlier. It was even worse that she hadn't seen Link anywhere yet; it worried her that they maybe will miss each other over and over again.

The surface, these woods alone were huge. What could she do without him? The little Kikwi finally reacted and stood up. The little creature had tried to hide in a little field of grass; however it was quite easy to spot it from afar. Only to reach it cost a lot of muscle strength.

The weed on its back suddenly disappeared in a little bun and its small button like eyes glanced at her curiously as she lost her balance and fell on her bottom. Which _hurt_. The little guy threw his small, tiny hands in the air maybe even excited she would say.

"I've been discovered! I've thought I've had found the perfect place to hide!" It squeaked.

Saria stared at the adorable little being and sighed in relieve. It seems like it wasn't threatened yet or hurt. She didn't expect the other Kikwis to be so small and cute but she didn't mind it at all either. With its small black eyes it looked at the girl curiously before it squeaked once more happily.

"I'm Erla! Who are you?"

"I'm Saria." The Skyloftian smiled and stood up slowly. "You're a friend of Bucha, right?"

Erla jumped eagerly at his name. "You know the elder? Is he fine?" The green haired girl nodded and calmed the little forest resident. "He is fine; only worried about you and the others."

The Kikwi squeaked softly and understood the concern she had to deliver. "I'm safe here, no one found me up until now expect you! Please tell the elder I'm here – alright?" Saria nodded and patted the little guy on its head. Bucha will be delighted to hear that, she was sure. "Be careful." She preached the Kikwi before she turned towards the great woods once more. "Erla…do you know maybe where your other fellows may be? I've been searching for you long enough already…"

A pair of black eyes watched the young girl before it pointed with small fingers towards a direction. "Oolo often hides there at that single tree. But don't tell him, I told you that!" Thankful Saria shook her head and promised to keep that to herself. "Thank you." And with quick steps she left to search for the remaining Kikwis who hopefully were safe and sound as well.

* * *

><p>"Who is…Ah, you look like the girl creatures I saw…" Bucha breathed as he watched the blond young man who found him hiding so perfectly. The forest was strangely lively these times. "It seems that many of you are traveling through Faron Woods."<p>

The senior knight jumped at his words and thanked the little Kikwi called Machi who sent him here. It was nerve-racking enough to chase after him as the little guy run away calling him a monster. Link never thought he looked like a monster but thanks to Machi he wasn't sure anymore. His ice blue eyes stared at the tall forest resident thankfully and worried.

"You have seen Zelda and Saria?" He called out loudly not caring about manners.

"Yes, yes I have." The Kikwi elder nodded wisely. "The blond had been with me not long ago, kweee. But she left soon after…"

Link bit his lip, so Zelda had already moved on it seemed. But if he knew Saria, that means she is fine – isn't she? She survived the fall and landed here. The sting in his heart lightened by that thought and his nerves relaxed immediately. Both his friends seemed to be fine for now. That were the best news he could receive. Now he only needed to know where they were and they could return soon.

"And Saria?" The young man stared at Bucha who shook his head slowly. He would pick up his recent missing friend so they could go and get Zelda together. How had the greenhead survived the fall from up there anyway…?

The big animal-like creature seemingly remembered the Skyloftian who had fallen from the tree mere two hours ago. "The girl fell on top of me from _this_ _high tree_! She was lucky that I hid here, kweee." Bucha grumbled beneath his breath. "The forest is filled with monsters lately and I have been worried about my missing tribe. She wanted to find them and make sure they are safe to show her gratitude."

The young man choked on the fresh air as he heard that. She did _what_? Had she lost her mind! He had encountered already enough of these monsters here to know that they were even dangerous for him! The creature he had saved before…this _Goron_ – it appeared to be a strong and big living being but even he had his problems to defend himself. How could she just walk head on into trouble without considering her own safety? This girl was driving him _insane_, he believed. She really had spent too much time with Zelda over the years; she slowly seemed to adapt this reckless nature of the blond girl.

_Great_.

"Do you know then where Zelda walked off to?" Link glanced at the Kikwi who furrowed his brow troubled.

"I'm so worried…and now about the young girl creature, Saria, too…I don't remember kweee…"

…_Great_.

The bizarre bell resounded behind him and no one else than Fi appeared in a few pale sparkles next to him. Her blank face watched him quietly before she started to speak.

"Learning that Zelda is no longer with the Kikwi elder is an unfortunate setback. But to know that Lady Saria seems to be fit and well – and already searching for the lost Kikwis for the elder – calculates to be 87% useful to aid your quest." She explained calmly.

Link sighed and rubbed his forehead slightly. "And how would it help to aid my _quest_ if Saria is in **danger**?"

"The elder may still have useful information, taking this into account it concludes to the 87%, I mentioned. He may remember something about the further location from the spirit maiden if the missing Kikwis are found. Lady Saria supports this factor greatly. This concludes my explanation, when ready please begin your search for the missing Kikwi and Lady Saria. I sense her presence in the east, Master." With that she already disappeared in the divine sword and left behind a slightly bewildered swordsman.

"Why do I get the feeling that she prefers Saria over me…?" He groaned and shook his head.

He must find the greenhead immediately before any monster could harm her. That was the most important thing to do now. Link nodded towards the Kikwi elder weakly before his feet carried him away into the east of the forest where Fi sensed Saria's aura. His heart throbbed painfully at the thought of her being in any danger if he didn't hurry.

So much for the relieve of knowing she survived the fall…

* * *

><p>Saria stopped running and tried to draw in a deep breath. How many fellows Bucha had again? Four, right? The Skyloftian tried to get rid of the sweat on her forehead and thanked the goddess that the red monster had stopped following her. It wasn't that easy to get by without a weapon on the surface. If she had known that weeks ago, she would have trained to use one of the swords or heavy bows, Master Eagus had. But neither she nor Zelda ever attended training lessons for that. It had always been a boy's thing.<p>

The green haired girl shook her head and tried to concentrate once more. She had found Erla and Oolo…both Kikwis were safe and sound hiding somewhere these monsters will never able to find them. So where were the other two? She was sure that she had been running around this huge forest for hours. And even though this place was beautiful and breathtaking she started to feel frustrated. The surface was too huge. She could run and run and never find an end…

Saria forced herself to continue and her feet carried her over a path. Link was nowhere to be seen as well, she thought worriedly. She knew he was concerned about her safety like she was about his. He maybe did have a sword but she couldn't help but feel anxious about his absence. Since she could remember it had always been Zelda, Link and her. Running, playing, laughing, fighting, crying – it had always been the three of them. But then…

…but then Zelda had disappeared. Fi called her spirit maiden and Link the chosen one, both of them part of a great mission. What great mission, Saria wondered. Why did this have to happen now? They were fine with how things were. Everyday learning together, flying around together, being annoyed about Groose together, dreaming about the unknown future together…the surface…but all this would have probably changed anyway, right?

Zelda had wanted to confess…it seemed that she had been taken away by the black tornado before she could have said it. Regretfully Saria felt a bit relieved. The greenhead had feared that it would change their whole friendship. Zelda had always been fond of Link – she knew that - even though to her it sometimes appeared to be like a mother preaching her beloved child. A small smile tugged at her lips sadly as memories filled her mind.

She was probably a horrible friend for being relieved about it. She should apologize to Zelda as soon as she can.

"Kwee!"

This sound made the green haired girl jump and her attention was quickly drawn towards the direction it came from. Another Kikwi was around here somewhere! She quickly pushed her thoughts away and raced towards the destination to save the little creature which appeared to be scared because of something.

"Kwee…!"

Saria finally reached a ledge after a few minutes of running, where not far away was a small scared creature on a tree. It trembled and clung to the branch as if the death itself was chasing it; it's small black eyes watery and on the brim of crying. Beneath it was the source of all evil; another pair of those red monsters who were swinging their sharp weapons at the Kikwi angrily. Probably only waiting for it to slip and fall…

The Skyloftian furrowed her brow and looked from right to left in hope to find _something_ which could at least resemble a weapon. But there was nothing but flowers, grass, butterflies…and hundreds of trees and bushes. Saria walked over to an outgrown bush and with a desperate tuck snapped a branch of it off which looked solid enough to handle a few strikes. Her only chance was to knock the right one out with her shield and maybe if she was lucky enough the other one would…faint from a mere strike with a stick?

Jeez, she felt useless.

"Kwee!"

But she had no other choice!

Determined Saria took one last breathe and jumped from the ledge. She landed steadily on the ground and just as she dashed towards the red monsters – shield raised in front of her - they noticed her. The girl's heart was ready to burst out of her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut as she collided with one of them. The wooden shield creaked because of the impact and she could hear a painful groan of the enemy who fell. At least that worked, the greenhead thought as she turned to the other one the stick ready to attack.

Her blood was drenched from her face as the monster growled and cut her made shift weapon in half with a single hit of its own rusty blade. Saria stumbled back and hid behind the wooden shield in panic because she didn't know what to do now. Her arms trembled as the monster's weapon collided with her only protection which wouldn't survive for that long.

What now? Should she run? Would she be fast enough? But she can't just leave the little Kikwi all alone; it would end in its death! But if this goes on…she wouldn't survive either.

"**Saria**!"

The girl had never been so happy to hear his voice than now she believed. A green blur run past her; a sound of metal clashing against metal echoed in her pointy ears until a single screech signaled the end of the struggle. The fight ended fast as he took over where she wouldn't even been able to land an effective hit. Her friend truly was one of Master Eagus students. Saria finally peeked over the shield hesitantly to witness how the young man she lost hours ago stood in front of her in all his glory. Link always had the right timing to appear, hadn't he?

His crystal clear eyes snapped suddenly towards her while he already let go of his sword and shield carelessly. Link turned to her so quickly that she wasn't even able to register _when_ she was pressed against his broad chest and crushed by his arms. She couldn't even remember letting go of the wooden shield which now lay beside her in the grass. All she knew was that she could feel his ragged breath beside her ear, his heart hammering against his rib-cage and that her already sore body ached even more by this death-hug.

"You're _fine_!" The senior knight breathed relieved and shakily. "You're still in one piece!"

Saria felt her own heart panic at his words. He was right; it was a miracle that she was still fine. She could have been dead if it wasn't for Bucha. She could have been dead if it wasn't for him. Her hands suddenly trembled as she clung to his green tunic and breathed in the familiar scent he always carried with him. The smell of home. Up until she didn't even realized how scared she was. She had pushed it away in order to summon enough courage to save the Kikwi. She had become quite reckless, hadn't she?

Link's embrace tightened. "Did you really think you could beat these monsters with nothing but a shield!"

"I had no other choice…" The girl responded weakly. "The Kikwi…"

She could hear him sigh while he rested his head on hers. He had never been so close before, her mind uttered softly. He had never held her like this before either. Link on the other hand didn't have the intention of letting her go soon as he cherished the feeling of pure relieve. He had run around this damn forest long enough.

He met one of these little creatures who told him that Saria had already been here but now of course wasn't anymore. And as he finally found her again she was bold and stupid enough to attack these Bokoblins or how Fi called them.

"I can't believe that you're fine. Without a single broken bone…" He sighed again.

The sandy blond will never, he vowed to himself, never let her go again.

"Kwee!" The little perky voice interrupted the rather emotional reunion which forced both youngsters to look up. The little Kikwi on the tree waved at them and looked around to make sure that everything was safe. "You fought off those red guys? So…are you two…good guys…?" Its small legs trembled like a leaf in the wind as it stared down. "I…can you help me come down? Kwee…I can't move anymore…"

Link slowly let go of his friend to observe the tall tree it hid on. How did the little guy get up there? The senior knight scratched his neck thoughtfully before he first picked up his sword and shield again. If he won't jump than he must force him, he guessed. Saria picked up her own shield and watched how the dirty blond young man took a run up before he crashed with his shoulder into the tree powerfully.

It was enough strength to send the little Kikwi flying which made her gasp in surprise. The Skyloftian quickly run to the spot where it should land and spread her arms to luckily, catch it safely. It wasn't really the best idea from Link to get the little animal-like creature down there but maybe the quickest.

"Are you alright?" Saria asked the soft ball of fur in her arms as the little guy scratched his head still dumbfounded.

"Uh…yes…thank you for saving me." Its small eyes glanced at the young man who smiled sheepishly. "I was really scared…"

"Now you're safe." Saria answered before she remembered what she was supposed to do from the beginning. "Ah, Bucha is very worried about you and wants to…well, warn you to be safe."

"The elder?" This caught the Kikwi's attention. "Is he not hurt?"

The greenhead shook her head. "No, he is fine."

"That's good to hear." It squeaked. "My name is Lopsa; can you two please tell the elder where I am? So that he doesn't worry anymore. Kwee…"

Saria put it down and looked at Link who nodded. "We'll do that." He answered calmly. Lopsa jumped at that happily. "I'll go and search for a better place to hide!" It squeaked before it took off with little rushed steps.

The greenhead sighed in relieve that this ended better than expected and furrowed her brow. "I still need to find one more Kikwi and make sure it's safe." She glanced at the sandy blond who blinked at her a bit confused. "You mean Machi?", "Machi…?" The young man walked over to her slowly. "A little Kikwi I met not long ago, he was the one who sent me to Bucha. Thanks to the big guy I even knew that you were safe and running around here somewhere."

"So everyone is safe and sound?" Saria could feel a burden lifted from her shoulders. "Thank goddess…"

"Bucha knows something about Zelda as well." Link suddenly said as he pointed towards the direction he came from.

"What!" The girl gasped in surprise and stared at him with wide eyes. "He does?"

"Yeah…let's return to him. Now where his tribe and you are safe he will hopefully remember where exactly she went off to…" Saria nodded eagerly and followed Link quickly as they both made their way back through the forest.

Her friend suddenly pulled an old map out of his pouch which made her gape at it in utter confusion. "Where did you get that?" She wondered loudly whilst he gazed at her slightly. "A few things happened as we got separated…" Link explained slowly. "There was a temple, and an old woman – who said something about 'child of fate' and that she saw Zelda, too. In the end she gave me this map here and said I would need it, she was right."

Saria couldn't believe her ears. "An old woman? So people seriously live here?" It was surprising enough that living beings like Kikwis could populate this forest here but humans? What about the monsters? Link nodded hesitantly before he glanced at the map in his hands once more.

"I don't know if here are other people as well…there was only this old woman…so I'll guess we'll find it out eventually."

He finally looked up and pointed towards a direction. "Bucha was there I believe."

"Then let's go." Saria smiled and started to walk with her companion down the path which leaded back into the depth of the forest. It was much more comfortable to be not alone anymore.

"Did you know that this place here is called Faron Woods?" The sandy blond glanced at the girl next to him and observed her injured arms with worry.

"It has a name?" She blinked at him surprised.

"Yeah, unbelievable, isn't it? The old woman told me that…I can't believe that this surface existed all along like this."

"Professor Owlan always said that beneath the clouds was nothing and that the surface was only a mere legend…" The girl tugged at her green neckcloth thoughtfully. "I wonder how he'll react if we tell him about this." She spread her arms to emphasis her words.

Link couldn't help but grin at this thought. The professor who was obsessed with plants of any kind? They were in a forest, for goddess sake. Filled with hundreds of new kinds of plants they had never seen before. The Kikwi alone were the best example, small creatures that have a small bun on their back in which some kind of weed appeared to grow. Owlan would faint the very moment he saw that!

They carefully made their way where Bucha was supposed to be and soon Saria could recall a few familiar trees and places she passed earlier. She didn't know what it was, but something in this forest made her feel at ease. The sounds of rustling leaves and the wind, faint calls of birds so light that it couldn't be Loftwings – but she had never seen any bird like creature here up until now. Did they hide from the monsters perhaps?

The dirty blond haired young man helped her to climb a few uneven passages and finally after a turn or two they could see the tall leader of the Kikwi tribe who still waited on the exact same spot they both had left him. It took the huge animal not long to notice their two figures and with a rather excited expression he waved at them as the two youngsters reached him.

"Saria!" The Kikwi grumbled happily. "You're still fine."

The greenhead laughed softly, "Of course, I told you I would be.", she could hear the senior knight next to her sigh because of her too cheery enthusiasm. She sent him a small smile but it didn't make his mood about that topic better – Zelda really influenced her badly. He wasn't sure if Saria would have always just dashed into such a dangerous situation…but he knew that the blond girl would have.

"I found them. Erla, Oolo and Lopsa – they are all safe. Link said he met Machi." Saria glanced at the tall creature which relaxed at the nice message he received.

"Kwee! So all my fellow Kikwis are well? Excellent! I was so worried. Kwee hee hee…it was good that I caught you, little girl from the sky." Bucha grumbled cheerfully. "And I'm glad that you found her so quickly, Link. I feel so much less worried now…ah, I remember! The little blond lady…you asked about…what was her name again?"

"Zelda." Link answered and Saria nodded curiously. Bucha knew Zelda and she was a bit angry with herself for not asking him earlier. Good thing was that her friend did it.

"Ah, yes, yes…" The forest resident responded slowly. "She said she had to travel to the temple deep within the woods, kwee…" His small black button eyes blinked a few times as he tried to recall details. "I tried to warn her about how dangerous it was here, but the little thing ran off on her own so fast." He turned his head towards the north and he pointed towards the big tree. "She headed in that direction, I believe…"

Link nodded attentively, he had seen some kind of ruin-like building there. It must be the entrance or at least some kind of gate to the place where that so called temple was. If that's true then Zelda is not far anymore. Saria on the other hand was still perplexed about the fact that they now finally knew the destination of their lost friend. Zelda seemed to be so close now; she couldn't wait to finally see her again.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Bucha grumbled loudly. "As a reward for finding all my fellow Kikwis, I want to give you a precious heirloom, Saria."

The Skyloftian gaped at the tall creature in surprise. "Me? But I…"

"You helped me so eagerly it is all I can do for you, brave little sky girl. Please accept it." Bucha leaned down as best as he could and the little bun on his back suddenly opened and offered a little item which was hidden in between the green weed. "It's a little present."

The greenhead took it hesitantly into her hands and stared at it in awe; she didn't know how she could thank Bucha properly for that. Link patted her on the shoulder in a silent praise and it was enough to make her smile once more as well.

"It's called a slingshot." The Kikwi explained. "I hope it will be of use and that you two find the blond creature girl."

"Thanks Bucha…" Saria breathed whilst the senior knight next to her smiled at the tall forest resident.

"We'll come to visit you again, I'm sure."

The two youngsters bid their new acquaintance goodbye and made their way towards north to the ruin-like building the sandy blond had seen. It was made out of white stone and quite pretty but obviously old and overgrown by plants and weed. It made you wonder when it was build and by who, it was hard to believe that the small Kikwis had done it.

They climbed the staircase and Link had to rid off one of these Bokoblins, which guarded the ruins, again. It was a lot easier to conquer the forest with the young man at her side who could wield a sword. All she had been doing was running and hiding. At least now she had a slingshot to use, Saria hoped silently that her aim wouldn't be too bad.

Link stopped in front of an entrance which was decorated by marvelous stone in which exotic ornaments were carved. "I guess this path will lead us to the temple…" He mumbled whilst Saria merely nodded. "Zelda is not far anymore…we have to hurry." The blond young man took again the lead of the duo and was the first who stepped through the gate which lead to another part of the forest. The green haired girl stayed close at his side a bit afraid of losing him again.

What both of them didn't know was that an unknown shadow had watched him from afar; and its form disappeared with a single snap of its fingers.

* * *

><p>Saria had to stay back and watch how her dear friend fought off once more a pair of these red monsters. Link had told her that if she really wanted to come along with him he had to be sure that she is safe and not involved in something as dangerous as a fight with Bokoblins again. She felt useless thanks to that however to turn back and return to Skyloft was not an option for her at all. She wanted to save her best friend one way or another. She couldn't just wait at home and pray for the best.<p>

It finally took the young senior knight a last strike to send the enemy to the ground laying there unconscious or maybe dead. Should you feel guilty to have killed an enemy? A monster? She had to wonder about that…

"Saria!" Link put his sword and shield away and turned to the girl who waited a few meters away, hidden behind a tree.

"Coming!" The greenhead girl called as she hurried to his side. The slingshot clung to her belt where she had adjusted it and still waited for a good opportunity to finally use it. Up until now she hadn't found one yet.

As she reached him they both followed a path which this time was made out of stone. It again made them wonder who had built it and when, here must be or must have been a colony. But next to Octoroks, Bokoblins and Deku Babas – Fi had explained how they were called– they had found nothing but Kikwis who were too weak and small to have did that.

Next to the path was a deep canyon, so deep that you couldn't see the end of it. It took a bit courage to take a mere vine in the hand and swing over it without being afraid of losing your life. Link had to go first to assure her that everything worked fine before she tried it. The surface was really something else eternally than Skyloft.

"Link, is that the temple?" Saria asked as she finally could see a building in the far distance.

"I guess so…" The blond stared at the object she discovered. It was well hidden behind the green scenery.

"Link! Good timing to see you!" A deep voice thundered and the greenhead jumped in surprise as a tall living-being waved over to them.

"What…?" She whispered at the strange sight where Link on the other hand smiled at the stranger.

"Gorko, good to see you." The senior knight started to walk and gave the girl no other choice but to follow.

"Who is that?" Saria wondered loudly and her friend turned to her.

"Gorko is a Goron; I met him as we were separated. He is a traveling archaeologist, he said."

"A Goron…?" She glanced at the stranger curiously and observed him. So many new creatures…did they all lived on the surface? And all these years they didn't know that?

Gorko stared at her with his black eyes and bright smile. "Is that the lost friend you mentioned?"

"One of them." The dirty blond answered sheepishly. "Hey, do you know something about a temple? We saw a building not far from here."

The Goron adjusted the big backpack on his back and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "A temple? Yeah…the old texts refer to a place near here called Skyview Temple. I guess the building you saw will be it…I should take a closer look later on…" Saria glanced at the tall traveler respectfully. "Thank you Gorko, that's good to know." The Skyloftian received a big warm smile. "I'm glad to help; I hope you find your friend and maybe I'll find more information about the Isle of the Goddess, too."

Link laughed slightly. "Yeah good luck on that." He tugged at Saria's wrist to signal her that they continue their marsh. Gorko stayed behind already occupied by a stone ornament with many strange carvings. The girl blinked a bit confused and looked at the sandy blond next to her.

"Isle of the Goddess…? Does he know about Skyloft?"

"Well…" He scratched his neck thoughtfully. "…he thinks it's a sacred island…with houses made out of gold…perfect harmony…and stuff…I didn't know that such rumors existed."

"…houses made out of gold?" The girl raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, weird rumors – right?" Link grinned lopsidedly; it was already weird enough that a Goron from down here knew about an Island in the sky when they up there thought the surface was nothing but a legend.

The sandy blond jumped from a short ledge and landed on a low leveled ground before he turned to Saria in order to help her. However the girl followed him easily and landed beside him whilst he held out a hand of his – a bit surprised he blinked at her because that she had adjusted that quick to the new obstacles was something unexpected.

The greenhead smiled at him cheekily and gave him a light push so that he continued to walk instead of only standing there and staring. "I'm maybe a girl but not that useless." She laughed and in return Link shook his head softly. "I guess so."

"Wow…it's the temple, isn't it?" His friend tugged at his tunic and pointed to a tall building which was now clearly to be seen in the distance.

He stared at it in awe and nodded merely as they both closed in on it. The Skyview Temple or how Gorko had called it. If that is true than…

Fi suddenly appeared next to them and observed the youngsters with her empty eyes. "Master Link, Lady Saria, I have detected Zelda's aura emanating from within this structure." Saria's face lit up by her words and she was more than eager to finally explore the old temple and find their friend. "However." The spirit interrupted her train of thoughts calmly. "I have also detected the presence of numerous monsters. You should proceed with caution."

"Got no other choice, if Zelda is really in there we must hurry." Link answered carefully as he scratched his chin.

Fi acknowledged his answer with a firm nod and disappeared with a few pale sparkles again. The senior knight walked up the staircase which led to the entrance and finally reached a tall stone door. It was decorated with colorful stones and a pattern which reminded him of a Loftwing. Saria followed him quietly and observed the stone temple curiously; it was huge and made out of flawless white stone. She wondered what her best friend thought as she found this place…

"It's not moving." Link deadpanned as he tried to shove the door open forcefully. "Not even a bunch!"

"What?" The girl blinked at him worriedly. "But it should be, Zelda came through here as well – right?"

The young man grunted and used every muscle strength he found; but it was in vain. It was as if he tried to move a mountain, he thought. Link was frustrated and clenched his teeth; he was not giving in now where a stupid door was challenging him! He continued to push and tried to pull angrily. A cuss followed the other.

Saria crossed her arms in front of her chest and watched her dear friend struggle like a mad man. There must be something else, a switch or so. There was no lock so a key was out of question. The greenhead furrowed her brow thoughtfully whilst Link continued to show that strength could not solve every single problem. A bird pattern…which pointed towards the sky…

The Skyloftian looked up towards the ceiling which casted a shadow only to notice a reddish pink crystal hidden in the corner. It was out of place and appeared to be not a decorating aspect of this structure. Maybe that was it? Saria pulled out her slingshot and took a seed into her hand before she aimed at the potential switch. She was lucky that it wasn't far away, even if she never used her item before it was hard to miss.

The crystal suddenly lost its color as it was hit by the seed she shot and changed its form. She had no time to wonder what system was behind that movement as the door suddenly creaked and rumbled. The stone which didn't move an inch before suddenly opened on its own and made Link stumble into the temple clumsily as he lost his hold.

"What in the…" The sandy blond mumbled while he turned to the young girl confused. "What did you do?"

Saria grinned proudly and put the slingshot back to its original place. "Fi was right; you _really_ would be hopeless without me."

Link blushed slightly embarrassed that she sadly was true. Who knows how long he would have tried to move the heavy door by himself before he realized that another option existed? The young man grumbled and rubbed his left cheek whilst he gestured her to move on. He was determined to explore the unknown place and even if it was dangerous; his friend became obviously someone who was a lot more helpful than expected.

Another staircase led into the darkness of the Skyview Temple and strange light blue colored mushrooms grew in many places. They gave off a light glow and offered a strange light which helped to see a bit of the inner surroundings and thanks to them you could see roots growing through the walls and ceiling. Link nodded once and turned to Saria to make sure she was ready to go on. The girl smiled weakly to comfort both of them as they finally stepped into the unknown temple to continue their search.

It was a silent wish from both of them to discover this new beautiful world with the blond girl who was hopefully only a few steps away…


	4. Chapter 4 To chase after a Treasure

Bah, I'm so slow. Stupid me D: sorry. I can only say that I try to hurry because I don't wanna promise stuff I can't do 100%. And it's sometimes hard to show that actually the mission the whole journey is only made for _Link_ - and that Saria is merely a bystander who got caught up in it because of her relationship with both – Zelda and Link. I don't like the idea that Saria is suddenly some magical goddess character with over powered mega superb powers destiny and so on.

I hate mary-sues and Over powered characters. So I want to show that even normal people can take part in such important stuff without playing a great role, too. I hope I can achieve that xD

To the reviews!

**ZeldaRubix **– Aw, thank you! I'm trying to put her into the action without taking too much importance and without disappearing in it as well. However it's sometimes hard – so I apologize if make mistakes and so on xD I want the romance to slowly develop so I'm happy that you noticed the 'Link knows Saria is important but not more' atmosphere :D and Skyward Sword in text format style? Don't make me blush silly you :DD  
><strong>ShadowRiderOmega<strong> – Yeah I want to split some weapons between them so that they can help each other out instead of only having Link to handle the many items. I want to give Saria the chance to be a capable companion. My idea is – which is obvious already in this chapter – that Link has mostly the muscles and Saria has the brains, she is good at solving the riddles where our lil' Link has his problems, haha xD  
><strong>Bruno<strong> – Really, really thank you for the nice words :D it gives me courage to continue this story!

Oh what I already forgot since CHAPTER NUMBER ONE! Ugh, stupid me! Is that I drew a little character chart for Saria so that you readers can actually see how she looks like in my story.

http:/ thekiro. deviantart. com/gallery/#/d4kjeiz

– I hope it works and helps you to imagine better how Saria is xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four<strong>  
><em>To chase after a Treasure<em>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master Link."

"That's awful…if you can't detect her aura anymore…this old building must be filled to the brim with monsters…"

"…it'll be fine…we'll find her."

The Skyview Temple was dark and smelled after moist plants and stone, a heavy scent. No window offered them sunlight and the only source which 'glowed' them the way deeper into the dungeon-like structure were strange mushrooms. They weren't the same they knew from Faron Woods or even from small islands above the sky but a new kind – pale blue, gleaming lightly.

The walls around them were old and decorated with mystic patterns; roots from trees grew in corners and fought their way through the solid stone with ease. It was a sight which made one nervous but still excited the child in the heart. Adventures which had been mere dreams back then appeared to be suddenly real.

Link and Saria made their way down the long staircase carefully because both of them were still a bit intimidated by the change of mood the place carried with it. Next to Keeses, small bat-like creatures, they were confronted with huge webs made by spiders. The greenhead had never been a girl to complain about bugs but the size was making her feel uneasy. Small spiders? No problem. But how tall was the insect if it could create such a web? The thought made her shudder; she didn't want to know…

…it made it only worse as Fi explained the 'spiders' were called 'Skulltulas' a _giant_ species of the famous insect.

The young senior knight at her side took the difficult task into his hands to get rid of the white cobweb with his divine blade. Their way leaded them further and further down until a closed door halted their feet.

"What now?" The sandy blond looked around in order to find another way. However it was the only door which led further into the temple.

"Look." The girl pointed towards a Deku Baba which hissed at them angrily from above. It rested on a narrow stone passage which was only accessible thanks to vines which clung to the wall. "Maybe the little guy hides another switch."

The young man lifted an eyebrow and stared at her. "Why do you think that?"

Saria shrugged with her shoulders and took her trusty slingshot into the hands. "I would do that."

"As a Deku Baba?"

"As something, _Link_. Everybody would hide such an important thing as that." The Skyloftian sighed and hushed the older one to hurry. "I'll distract it whilst you climb up. Look if you find a switch, key or something else which helps us. If not we got a problem…"

"Yes, yes." The young man nodded obediently and started to climb the stubborn vines; he only hesitated as the monster noticed him and growled with bared teeth. It took luckily only a few seconds before Saria already shot at the enemy with her small weapon; the creature snapped its head towards the young girl and tried to attack her instead in vain. It gave Link enough time to reach the surface and just like his dear friend said, he could see a reddish colored crystal not far away.

The Skyloftian hurried over to the object and drew his sword to activate it; he didn't want to find a drooling ugly Deku Baba in his neck if he doesn't make it quick. The sound echoed through the narrow corridor and he could hear a hidden mechanisms respond to his action.

"Link! It opened, come on!" Saria called over whilst the blond wouldn't let her say that twice.

He dodged the aggressive Deku Baba and jumped from the ledge quickly; he landed beside Saria with ease who waited patiently for him in return to catch up. Her knowing smile made him frown; he started to feel like a child again. A young boy who tagged along whilst a girl was the leader…not very manly, he should be the brave clever guy, shouldn't he?

"I know." He scoffed. "You were right, I was wrong..."

"You weren't exactly wrong." She laughed and the young man took the opportunity to open the door.

"What then?" He grunted as the stone started to move upwards due to his strength.

"You were just…you know…being _you_."

Saria earned a look which was filled with uncertainty – he tried to figure out if he should actually feel offended by such a remark or not. In the end Link decided to let it slip and forced the origin of such witty comments to Zelda because she had always been the one to call him a 'thick sleepyhead'. The two girls spent too much time together…to share a room was a bad idea. Why did Gaepora allow this in the first place? Couldn't he see what for a bond he created?

A bond of pure _doom_. At least that's what it felt like for him.

The sandy blond sighed and explored the next room further. It was overgrown by snow-white weed which gave off the same pale light as the other plants. A breathtaking sight even though they had to hurry and couldn't enjoy it in the slightest…

A quite unusual and creepy mechanism had been their only obstacle – it resembled an eye – and proudly Link discovered quickly all alone how to solve this small riddle. Even if it looked clumsy and amusing he swung his sword around, over and over again. Its iris had followed the brim of the weapon attentively before it suddenly gave out and fell to the ground noisily.

After that a great main room was offered to the youngsters. More doors, more options and enemies. Staircases which had been connected with the ground were broken and their remains were scattered all over the ground. It was quite a sight next to the narrow path they had followed earlier. Link forced Saria first to wait there at the door in order to get rid of the Bokoblin which guarded the crossroads of the old bridge alone. Only after the monster fell to the ground lifelessly she was allowed to follow again. He had the feeling that this pattern will repeat a lot more often till they figured out how she could fight herself.

"Look!" Her voice awoke him out of his short thoughtful moment. His blue eyes followed her pointing finger until he found the source. Another rosy red crystal decorated the space above a closed door, another switch which waited to be activated. Saria took her slingshot once more into her hands and shot a seed which nearly missed its target. She had to work on her aim…

A 'clicking' sound echoed behind the massive walls and the door's lock opened without missing a heartbeat. Link grinned at his friend in a silent praise before they both made their way to explore the other unknown room. Whilst the door closed itself behind them Saria was forced to stare at another giant cobweb which claimed much room hauntingly. They were really everywhere in this temple…how could Zelda handle them? It even started to bug her! And the greenhead had sometimes played with Strich as she was small, the biggest insect lover she knew.

The senior knight drew his sword and cut through the spider web to create enough space for them to step through. But as Saria passed his makeshift gate-away and he tried to follow his right feet got caught by one of the sticky threads. Out of surprise the blond cursed beneath his breath and stumbled slightly – it was his mere luck that he didn't fall, with a sharp sword in his hand nonetheless.

He tugged at his leg harshly and satisfied he listened to the snap of the annoying thread before they could continue their way. The room was narrower than the other and a single bridge made out of stone leaded a bit further into the middle. Pale spores filled the air as the two of them continued their marsh with slow and careful steps.

Suddenly a dark blur appeared to be falling from the ceiling and Link was quick to shove the girl behind him. In front of him a giant spider – a Skulltula – hissed at them whilst sharp fangs tried to grab one of his limbs.

"Well…_that_ explains the size of the webs." Link muttered his blade lifted into the air, ready to strike.

"I don't want to know how Strich would react…" She mumbled behind him whilst the blond turned his head to her slightly. "Strich?" He asked slowly before his mind recalled the tall schoolmate and his strange interest in insects.

Well that would be an interesting thing to see…

To finally move on Link slashed at the spider but to his dismay the shell was way too hard and the Skulltula spiraled around in the air. The thread it clung to was its only hold. Saria stepped back out of reflex she didn't want to be girly but damn, spiders started to make her feel uncomfortable. Whilst the giant insect turned in circles thanks to Link's strike it exposed its stomach which appeared to be smoother and softer next to the hard shell on its back.

The senior knight reacted fast and stabbed it harshly into its weak point – a deadly attack – because the Skulltula fell the ground beneath the bridge and crumpled to death.

"Spiders…huh?" Link glanced at the corpse of the insect with an indifferent expression before he walked to a stone tablet which lay at the end of the bridge, in the middle of the room.

"What does it say?" Saria asked from behind him as she waited patiently.

"Two doors lead to rooms left and right, but they will only open when the gemstones are struck." Link read out loud while he furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "One is above, one below…"

"A small riddle?" His friend's eyes started to sparkle at this idea.

"A stupid riddle." The sandy blond responded. "What does it mean?"

"I wonder…" The green haired girl crossed her arms thoughtfully whilst she mumbled quietly the phrase over and over again. Link glanced at her before he took once more a closer look around the room, to make sure that they didn't miss anything important. The other side was too far away, not a gap you could overcome by a mere jump – the walls were covered by vines and moss. The senior knight bent over the edge of the bridge to stare at the ground below them. Pale glowing mushrooms, snow-white weed the dead body of the Skulltula…

What was that? Link squinted at the wall on the other side, hidden behind a bunch of grass appeared to be a narrow hole. Or was it only his imagination? He turned to Saria who was still thinking about the true meaning of the secret message as he pointed at his new discovered something. He hoped at least that he wasn't mistaken.

"I'm going to check something out, you wait here – okay?"

The girl blinked at him and merely nodded weakly. "Alright, be careful."

She could only watch as her companion jumped suddenly from the bridge and with a slight gasp she stumbled towards the edge to make sure he wasn't breaking his neck. To her relieve he landed on his two feet without a scratch before he hurried over to a certain spot he seemed to be interested in. He patted the stone wall a few times and then to her surprise he vanished suddenly in a small hole, could he even fit through it? It looked so tiny from above…

With slow steps the Skyloftian walked back to entrance of the room, her pointy ears were trying to hear any sound of her dear friend but she could hear nothing not even a shuffling. She really hoped he didn't do something dangerous…but he would be fine either way…she should concentrate more onto the small riddle or better yet hint which was offered them in a strange way.

"One above…one below…" Saria tugged her short green hair behind her ears and stared at the stone door which separated her from the main room. They was another door on the other side locked and another one to her left then which was sealed with a real lock out of metal where they would need a key. Wait…her mind formed the room in front of her eyes, the switch she activated was above the door to this room…so maybe the other one was below the other door? That's it!

"Link!" The girl called out excitedly as she could hear how a hard item hit something with full force.

A mechanism was activated behind the ancient walls and the sound of rushing water echoed back and forth between the narrow ceiling and ground. Her dark blue eyes stared at the stone floor beneath the bridge in worry as the cool liquid filled it eagerly. Link disappeared down there! He couldn't be drowning right?

"Link!" This time the greenhead called his name in worry. "Where are you?"

"Here!" His voice was small but not far away.

Her head snapped around in every direction it might had come from until she could hear the sound of aggressive pushing and kicking against wood. A small opening in the wall had been closed with a thin structure of wooden planks and it shuttered and creaked with every hit the sandy blonde landed with his right feet. Finally it became loose and crashed onto the ground before Link followed with an uncomfortable looking landing.

"You're…alright?" Saria asked carefully because her friend was drenched completely, his blond strands stuck to his forehead annoyingly and he tried to push them out of his eyes.

"Yeah…just a little swimming…you know…" He grunted. His attempt to wring out his green hat amused her.

"Well, I solved the little weird message. Or at least I think I did." Saria smiled at the senior knight in order to cheer him up.

"Really?" His crystal clear eyes glanced at her surprised. "So does it help us?"

"Well…if you go swimming once more…yes."

"Aw man…"

* * *

><p>Link could do nothing but wring his poor green hat <em>again<em> as the water clashed onto the stone ground. This temple here was already too wet for him but he couldn't demand from the girl to jump into the water to activate one of the crystal switches. Or to climb the wall in order to get the key which was hidden behind the heavy door.

Now he only watched her as Saria opened the lock for him with their little treasure and the metal chains fell to the ground noisily. At least they made progress. The blond pushed her slightly away to take the task upon himself, to open the stone door which had quite a pretty pattern carved into it. He only hoped that this wouldn't go on too long…how could Zelda even get so far? It was a mystery to him.

The door finally moved and behind it a wide room appeared which made them both gasp in surprise. Well _that_ was the real main room, and no end in sight. In the centre of everything there stood a structure, proud and tall. An orange light filled the atmosphere and signaled them that the day already came to an end. Skulltulas and Keeses were everywhere, occupying some corners or areas for themselves. How old this place must be…

"Which way…" Saria's voice ringed in his ears quietly.

"Well…" He was still slightly overwhelmed by the complex surroundings before his blue orbs recognized one of the reddish crystals which was attached to the weird main structure. "We'll start from there." Link pointed at it. "Could you activate it?"

The greenhead nodded eagerly as they made their way to it and took hold of her precious little item. It was at least something she could do next to being useless if it came to battles. Even Keeses, those small little annoying creatures had to be demolished by Link himself as they spotted the pair in their territory. She needed finally a weapon or she had to start to despise herself…she didn't want to be a burden; she wants to be an equal companion.

Saria shook her head in the end and aimed at her target with more confidence than before. As a small seed hit the switch the lock of the door which led into the structure opened and allowed them further access. At least…for one of them…

"You stay right here." Link pointed towards the ground next to him seriously. "You hear me? And wait until I come back."

"What?" His friend blinked at him surprised. "But I don't want to wait here, why can't I come with you?"

The senior knight rose one of his eyebrows gracefully. "Saria…this door leads into what? A weird monument…structure, whatever you may want to call it." He sighed once. "Seems fishy to me, so no."

The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and was a bit upset that she couldn't argue against his statement. He was probably right but it made her feel like drag…though in the end if there would be something dangerous…she would be no help at all. After a few seconds she lifted both of her hands into the air in defeat.

"Alright, but be careful…"

"You know me." His lopsided grin didn't make it better.

Link shoved the door open with little exertion of force and gave her one last look before the door closed behind him quickly. Saria sighed deeply and leaned against the stone wall slowly, staring after the young man who had disappeared. Still no Zelda in sight…she had nearly expected that if they walked through the other door which had been locked with chains and things like that…that her beloved friend would stand there smiling like always – asking them why it took them so long to get it her.

However only more doors were offered, more monsters which threatened them, not a single glimpse of a heartwarming pink dress or blond long hair…

The Skyloftian tugged at her messy short green hair absent-minded. Where was that little quick tempered girl? Just where could she be…?

The sound of two swords clashing against each other awoke her suddenly from her daydream and in panic her blue eyes snapped towards the heavy stone door. That didn't sound good at all…her hands touched the cool surface carefully and her brow furrowed in worry. What did Link fought against? Was he winning? Silly question, he _must_. It was Link, he must be fine.

"Link?" Saria called out loudly.

No answer, expect more sounds of sharp blades clashing against the other. Stupid dangerous temple, she thought whilst she bit onto her bottom lip. She couldn't be of any use; she wasn't even able to look around because of all those Bokoblins and bat-like-creatures. For the girl it felt like an eternity she had to wait right in front of the door which separated her from her dear friend. Before the sounds calmed down and stopped echoing through the big room.

"Saria?" Relieved to hear his loud call the greenhead responded immediately. "Yeah?"

"The door is locked! Could you, eh, activate the crystal once more?"

"Of course!"

Her feet were quick and her aim became better and better she believed as the switch was activated and a slightly exhausted Link escaped the structure on slow feet. His companion rushed towards him with a frown, she didn't expect such a sight. He was even bleeding!

"What happened?"

"Ever heard of a 'Stalfos'?" His crystal clear eyes were smiling even though his lip was cut and bleed painfully next to the few scratches in his face.

"No…" She shook her head weakly in sympathy. It sounded dangerous enough already to her.

"Me neither however that thing put up quite a fight…it looked like a skeleton…which could move, fight…the surface surprises me more and more." He tried to get rid of the blood on his bottom lip with his left glove.

"Did you at least found something…? That thing couldn't have been there for no reason."

Link nodded slowly and handed her a small golden item whilst he stared at the thing puzzled. It resembled an insect with many beautiful carvings and colored patterns on it which underlined the golden surface perfectly. Saria observed it with care and confusion.

"And what is that?"

"You tell me that." The blond smiled lightly. "Fi said that from the look of it, it should be able to fly. But I don't know how…" His eyes watched the girl in front of him who still scanned the new item curiously. "Should I throw it into the air?"

"I don't think _that_ would work, Link." She glanced at him.

"But how then?" He deadpanned, he was actually certain that his idea was just great.

"I wonder…" The girl's answer was weak.

Link grabbed the golden bug from her small hands and stared at it intensely. How can this little beetle be able to fly around? With curiosity burning in his veins he attached the little device onto his left arm and tried to somehow make the little thing move. To his dismay it was in vain.

"What now?" He murmured.

"Let's continue for now until we figured out how this beetle works?"

"Sounds like a plan." Link looked around the huge room slowly. "I hate to say it…but to split up would be useful."

His friend nodded. "It'll be easier to find Zelda if she is here somewhere."

"If something is wrong just scream or something like that…I'll come right away. I'll draw the attention of the Bokoblins onto me too so that they'll leave you alone for now."

"Don't worry." Saria started to smile. "Keep an eye out for Zelda; I'd worry more about her than me. I have some protection at least."

Dreadfully the young man had to agree although his frown didn't soften. "Just don't do anything too dangerous."

* * *

><p>Link merely remembered how he run around the temple, pushing another door open being attacked by more monsters and discovering old dusty chests which offered him keys to continue. It took him a few more tries as finally the golden beetle really moved into the air, a little switch pushed life into the little device and with an old looking control pad made out of fragile looking material he was able to control it.<p>

He had heard nothing of his dear friend who ran around by herself and neither had he caught a glimpse of the lost blond girl they were searching for. Only more monsters and paths which led him further and further into the ancient temple – the senior knight took a run up and jumped over a small but deep gap. The Bokoblins appeared to be more aggressive than before and the Skyloftian couldn't help but wonder why.

Link panted exhausted and stared at the great gap which separated his half from the other one. It was a shame that the temple was already broken like this…his blue orbs observed his surroundings of long green veins and a tall golden door on the other side of the room. A mere rope connected them. Hold on – was that Saria!

"Saria!" He called out loudly staring in disbelief at the girl.

The greenhead turned around; her smile bright and her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Link! You're here!"

The young man clothed in green turned around to the way he came from whilst his mind tried to understand how in the world she was able to get here so fast…Link literally threw his hands into the air, his eyes filled with bewilderment and frustration. "How in the world did you get there?"

Her rather small figure from afar waved at him. "Come over here first! I found something!"

He dragged his feet with him and felt already a headache approaching his mind. Here he was worried about her well-being all the time and the girl even outran him like that. How did she get passed all these monsters? And without the keys? Wait…he did find one or two chests already open as he got there…maybe she took them first? The lonely and old rope which connected both sides of the wide room worried him at first although he had no other choice anyway and made his way on weak but quick steps over it.

"I'm glad you're okay…" He heard her sigh and finally lifted his gaze as his feet touched the firm ground again. "After the Bokoblins chased you I was worried…"

"How did you get here?" Link wondered loudly before he suddenly jumped by the sight of bleeding scars on her arms. "What-"

"It's not as bad as it looks!" Saria reassured him fast. "Really. After I explored a path which led upstairs…I found myself soon in a narrow small room, it was very dark as suddenly the ground beneath me gave out and I landed here…" Her delicate hands showed him a golden sculpture which had a weird shape. "…I was merely chased by a few Bokoblins but I was able to get rid of them – I'm alright."

Link sighed heavily and nodded in defeat. It was no use to fuss over it now anyway. "What is that?"

"I don't know…" The green haired girl answered sheepishly. "…however it appears to be some kind of key." Her head turned towards the door. "I was trying right now to figure it out."

The senior knight stared at the object carefully. "Are you sure? That thing?"

He took it into his hands to get a better look and turned it over and over again. Link couldn't believe that this something here could fit into any hole in a door. It didn't even share much similarity. The green haired girl however was confident.

"I looked around; here is nothing else – no key, no switch, only this." Both of them shared a quiet look. "Maybe if we just turn it the right way and push it in…"

Saria took the sculpture back once more and observed it determined. She would make the damn thing fit into this golden door, whether it liked it or not. She loved riddles, but this one here made it quite difficult. The Skyloftian turned the strange shaped sculpture over and over whilst her dark blue eyes glanced at the rather small shaped hole in the tall door. It only needed to fit…

Link stood next to her and preferred to not intrude her concentration. He looked around in order to make sure no monster disturbed them and to maybe finally see Zelda from afar who only got lost in this temple and found them after hours of running around. To his dismay – nothing.

"I got it!" Saria cheered and his head snapped back to his companion.

She stretched herself and stood on her toes whilst she shoved the weird sculpture into its rightful place. He didn't know what she had done but suddenly the 'key' opened the hidden lock and the path opened in front of them slowly but noisily. She really made the sculpture fit into the strange fitted hole, he couldn't believe it. And her smile was priceless – so big that it exposed her small white teeth generously – she had always loved riddles of all sorts anyway.

His first reaction however was to step forward and signal Saria to stay behind him.

"Stay behind me, alright Sar?"

"Yeah…"

No one could trust such an impressive golden door in a temple filled with monsters.

* * *

><p>The room was big and a lot cleaner and steady than the others. The stone ground was decorated with beautiful patterns and elegant ornaments. The walls were marvelous just like the door on the other side of the room. Another unknown place was still waiting for them it seemed and the sandy blond took a step forward carefully, he didn't trust the silence which welcomed them.<p>

Suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of them and Link cursed shielding his eyes with his left hand. It took him a few seconds to regain his focused sight and the first thing he saw was a thin stranger clothed in white. A crimson colored cloak clung his neck and he held up a long sword in front of him – ready to attack.

Alarmed Link shoved Saria a few more steps behind him – who was that? A friend or an enemy? However the white haired stranger didn't pay attention to them. Furthermore he appeared to be angry at the golden door on the other side and he growled at it quietly. The blade in his hand turned into a dark bloody black. The shape became loose and as if he was a magician it disappeared in nothing but thing air.

_Who_ was that? And _what_ in the name of the goddess was he doing?

"Look who it is…" His voice was cold and empty – enough to sent goosebumps down Link's spine.

The stranger finally turned around and his black eyes were boring themselves into the blonds' very soul. His smile was more threatening than welcoming.

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces…" A sudden blink before his smile widened. "…and you brought a little friend? How wonderful."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked slowly; his guard was up, his mind already working – if something happened, he had to protect them both. It wasn't possible for a mere human being able to summon a tornado, right? Bad news, really bad ones.

"Only the girl matters now." The stranger answered instead his head turned towards the closed door behind him slightly. "I can sense her here."

The senior knight could hear Saria shifting behind him. "He's talking about Zelda…he is, isn't he?" Her soft and worried whisper reached his pointy ears slowly.

Before Link could have reacted on her question the stranger with the short white hair spoke up again. "Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself." His figure turned towards them again and the young blond man tensed slightly.

"I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me _Girahim_." His dull black eyes were twinkling. "However I prefer **Lord** Girahim."

Link glared at his opponent angrily and drew his blade and shield. This stranger – Girahim – summoned the tornado? He was after Zelda as well? And even his attitude was enough to make the senior knight angry. The weird enemy in front of him was only an obstacle.

"Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy."

Girahim smiled at the young man before a frown graced his face in a flash. "The girl should have already been ours…but then this loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away." His hands which were hidden beneath thin white gloves were kneading themselves aggressively in front of his chest. His movements felt forced and cramped as if the white haired man had no idea how to express his rage properly. How quick is disturbing amusement turned into anger was memorable.

"Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?"

His black eyes glared through his long bangs which hid nearly one side of his face completely.

Did he _really_ need an answer?

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" His loud voice thundered through the room whilst suddenly his whole body disappeared into thin air.

Of course _not_.

Link jumped alarmed at the sudden movement and his head turned from left to right. Where did he disappear to? Where was he?

"This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." Girahim's voice echoed back and forth. It made it impossible for the young man to find his enemies position. How could the situation change so quickly in a few mere seconds?

Who was this Girahim that he suddenly butted into their business? What did he want from Zelda? Link could feel so many questions burn in his throat although not a single one was worth enough to be said. Not now where Saria and he were in danger because of some disturbing white haired stranger.

His dear friend suddenly gasped in fear and the senior knight snapped his head towards her only to see no one else but the Demon Lord standing behind her. His filthy pure white hands held onto her arms as if he was trying to calm her down whilst his black eyes glanced at Link silently.

Oh how the Skyloftian despised him already…

"Still…it hardly seems fair, being in my position, to take all of my anger out on you or this little sweet girl." Girahim grabbed Saria's chin and pushed it slightly towards his face in order to look at her eyes. The green haired girl wasn't stupid enough to do anything drastic and bit her lip slowly. She needed to wait for a right moment to escape his grasp.

"Which is way I promise up front not to murder you…" His thin white lips turned into a smile and his thumb stroked her chin oh so softly that it sent shivers down her spine.

Link ground his teeth angrily, ignoring the Demon Lord's twinkling glare. He pointed his sword at his pale face – ready to attack if he had to.

"Let her go. Immediately."

Girahim's smile widened quickly and maybe, just to anger the sandy blond a bit more he stuck his tongue out and dragged it over Saria's cheek teasingly. That was enough for the young girl to finally react and she tugged and pulled at her arms aggressively to get rid of him. Who cared about waiting for the right moment? This guy was nothing but creepy and nasty! Finally she winded her way out of his firm grasp and stumbled towards Link who was more than eager to catch her with his arms.

Saria was sure that this memory would haunt her in the future whilst the Demon Lord only laughed out loud. Oh how amusing this green haired girl was! What a shame that he didn't need her.

The blond haired young man gave the girl a short squeeze before he pushed her far behind him. Once more he raised both sword and shield towards the enemy. Now he had more than enough reasons to kill this white haired guy. How could he even dare!

"So you really want to fight against _me_?" Girahim smiled fondly at him. "Did I make you angry? That little friend of yours just looked so sweet-"

"Bring it on!" Link barked now frustrated. He would just show that strange creepy stranger what he was capable of.

His opponent shrugged once with his shoulders before with a snap of his fingers his cloak disappeared. Black eyes stared into light blue ones and to mock the Skyloftian further Girahim signaled him to take the first step. It angered the swordsman even more that the other one didn't take him serious at all. Such a cocky, creepy man was unheard of!

In the meanwhile Saria hurried back towards the door they came from in order to not be in the way. She wasn't naïve enough to jump into the fight blindly with nothing but a shield and slingshot. This Demon Lord was no good and even though she was worried, she knew that Link was the only one of them who could stand a chance against the pale man. Furiously the greenhead rubbed her cheek; it was a disgusting feeling. The touch of his tongue on her skin; ice-cold…

The young girl shuddered and shook her head. Something like that doesn't matter anymore. This man was the only obstacle between them and Zelda – that's the only thing she cared about. And although she believed in Link more than anyone, she couldn't help but observe the sudden start of the fight in fear.

Link dashed towards Girahim confidently and attacked him. The man with the short white hair however was able to stop the blade between nothing but his mere two fingers. What was he? No one could stop a sword so easily like this! Furiously the blond tugged at his blade to break free and quickly, without missing a heartbeat he attacked once more. His only hope was that the Demon Lord would be too slow and in the right moment he could land an effective strike…

However that guy was not someone to mess with easily. It didn't matter when, where or how Link tried to hit him. His opponent was able to dodge every single one of them – with an ugly mocking smile of his, too –

The senior knight started to growl and attacked more aggressively, how could he be this strong? He never had met someone like him…it was impossible…his own stamina wasn't that generous either…

Link halted in his movement as suddenly a small seed nearly hit Girahim's head. Of course the pale stranger dodged the surprising attack and his black eyes darted to Saria who still stood far away in the corner of the room with nothing but her trustworthy slingshot in her hands.

That was his moment!

The Skyloftian jumped towards the Demon Lord quickly and slashed the enemy with a painful hit. Girahim cursed beneath his breath and glared at the dirty blond angrily for a second before he took a few steps back.

"So you want to play it like this, huh?" His cold voice echoed through the room as suddenly a sword appeared in his right hand. "Well, then let's play."

Link didn't wait for him to finish his sentences before he already dashed towards him to attack once more. If he still was able to keep his attention then Saria would be safe as well. Her little shot was more than helpful enough.

Girahim disappeared suddenly and appeared again behind him; the blond turned around quickly and lifted his shield in order to dodge his strike. The long black sword landed forcefully in the wood before the pale man took again a few steps back. His frown turned into a smile which already made the blond nervous enough. The worst was as his opponent was able to summon red glowing daggers which didn't aim for him but for the girl who still stood in believed 'safety'.

"Saria!"

The greenhead gasped as the sharp blades rushed through the air fast and grabbed her wooden shield to hide behind it. Two of them missed her barely. The other three bored themselves into her only protection with so much force that her upper-body fell against the cool stone wall behind her. She survived. Thank goddess. She was sure that her heart stopped beating for a second there.

Link's grip on his blade tightened and he suddenly run up to Girahim as fast as he could to use the final blow with all his strength. The amused smile on his face made him furious and how his dull black eyes watched his dear friend as he was still waiting for one of his bloody daggers to hurt her was unbelievable. Only as Saria's dark blue eyes peered over the shield the man with the short white hair turned back to him – still with the cocky smile…

Too bad that it was too late for him.

Link slashed him across his chest; he could feel how his blade met with a stone like chest even though he pushed all his strength into this blow. His fingers trembled and the Demon Lord stumbled a few steps back before he looked up to observe the dirty blond. A soft sigh escaped him whilst his eyes twinkled in sheer amusement.

"Well…you two put up more of a fight than I expected…such a nice teamwork." Girahim stroke his chest, right there where Link had hit him. "But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason that you're still alive."

Link panted slightly and only now he felt how his feet hurt from running around so much. His sword was the only reason? Because of Fi?

Girahim blinked a few times before a cold smile tugged at his lips. "I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you." A soft sigh occurred before he spoke again. "The girl's presence has all but faded from this place…"

The Demon Lord turned his look to no one else but Saria who tensed behind her damaged shield.

"Goodbye…" He glanced back to Link hauntingly. "…sky children. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead."

And just like he had appeared suddenly out of thin air he disappeared again. No whisper, no disturbing presence still lingered in this room and finally the blond breathed again. He didn't even know he held his breath until oxygen reached his dry lungs. Whoever this Girahim really was…he hoped that they didn't have to meet him again too soon. His crystal clear eyes looked for his companion who was right now busy with pulling out the daggers out of her shield.

"Saria, everything alright?"

The green haired girl threw the last sharp blade onto the ground and nodded merely. "I'm glad we bought two…" Her eyes observed the damaged shield with a frown.

"Yeah…" Link answered sheepishly to lighten the heavy mood.

"If what he said was true…" The young man had to strain his pointy ears to listen to her quite voice. "…then Zelda is not here anymore…" Saria stood up carefully and walked towards him.

"Let's check it out ourselves." The senior knight tried to smile whilst unconsciously his hand reached out to touch her cheek. Confused his friend stared at him with her big blue eyes before she noticed how his thumb rubbed over the very same place this creepy Girahim had licked her. Not a very fond memory for her…

Link didn't know why but the thought of disinfection came into his mind. How could this weird stranger even dare to do that to Saria? It made his guts turn a few times because he was sure strangle him to death the next time he dared to even touch a strand of her hair. Saria had always been important to him, since they were small. And now where this Demon Lord did that he felt for the first time threatened in his position – not in a way where she could prefer the creepy stranger over him but in a way where another male was able to touch her so easily – someone except him.

"Link? We should really hurry."

The blond blinked at her and withdrew his hand rather quickly.

"Yeah."

With that short answer they turned to the golden door which now appeared to be suddenly open as if magic itself welcomed them after what they had experienced.

* * *

><p>The spring was breathtaking. A platform was surrounded by clear water. The sky now colored in an orange glint exposed the well hidden sacred place and the sounds of rustling leaves and happy birds reached their ears. For the first time Saria saw the tiny birds not far away resting between a few flowers and her excitement tried to push away the happenings in the Skyview Temple. So unbelievable fragile and small, they were adorable.<p>

The pair walked up the stairs slowly and took in the beautiful sight which was offered. Even though to their dismay Zelda really wasn't anywhere to be seen…

"Is that not a statue of the goddess?" Link murmured whilst he pointed towards a sculpture which was not far away; standing in the middle of the water.

"It really is…" Saria breathed.

They both closed in on it curiously before the older one of them recognized the crest which rested right in front of the familiar figure. Quickly he drew his divine blade in order to summon this energy just like before and right after this pure light left the sword and hit the dark pale crest – after he swung it of course – Fi appeared in front of them and landed gracefully on the water.

"Master, I have a message written in the language of the gods of old. Allow me to translate it for you." Her monotone voice was calming yet intruding like always.

Uncertain how to react Link nodded slowly. "Uh…go ahead."

Suddenly the spirit of the sword bowed down and performed a graceful swing of her legs.

"_From the edge of time I guide you, the one chosen to carry out the goddess's mission._"

Fi glided as light as the feather over the water surface and circled once then twice around.

"_The spirit maiden who descended from the clouds must travel to two sacred places to purify her body_." Another soft jump before a light half-turn followed suit. "_You stand in one of these places: Skyview Spring. The other is known as the Earth Spring._"

Both Skyloftians watched how the light blue skinned girl turned and glided around until she suddenly stopped in front of the statue of the goddess and spun around. "_This second spring is hidden away deep within the scorched earth of Eldin._"

"Eldin…" Saria mumbled quietly to herself. Another unknown place of the surface…

"_The spirit maiden, ever mindful of the heavy task entrusted to her, has set out for this second sacred place._"

Fi suddenly stopped her graceful dancing and in front of the sculpture a faint light appeared. A faint old magic offered the youngsters another stone tablet even though this time a ruby red crystal graced its features. Another key to open another gate to the surface; Link grabbed the item with careful hands. Did really, really…the goddess herself just talked to them? He couldn't belief it. A message from her grace, a real one? For…_him_?

"Master, it is now too late to return to Skyloft." Fi's monotone voice reminded him of the heavy setting sun. She stood next to them quietly, her performance already over.

"I guess we'll stay here in the woods then for the night." Saria said slowly while Link put the stone tablet away with ease.

"Yeah…maybe we should return to the other temple where the old lady is…" The blond nodded slowly to himself. He didn't want to risk that this Girahim returns. A surprise attack was the least thing he needed. "…it's safe there and we have a roof above our heads. The night can become cold."

Saria smiled. "Good idea." Her head turned back to the statue of the goddess which rested peacefully in the cool liquid. "For now…I guess it's enough to know that Zelda is safe. Just like you she has a task to absolve…but I want to find her as fast as we can anyway…the surface is very dangerous."

Link's face softened and a small grin spread on his face. "It feels like a treasure hunt to me…weird, huh?"

The green haired girl dissolved into giggles before she shook her head lightly. "A treasure hunt?" Her blue eyes twinkled at that silly comparison. "Yeah…it really does actually."

"Come on." The senior knight signaled her to follow him. "Let's go back before it gets dark."

His friend followed him with quick small steps, a bit relieved to leave this rather dangerous Skyview Temple. However, the experience to sleep on the surface and watch the sky which was so far away from here…was a bit exciting. It was something she would have preferred to do with not only Link but with Zelda as well. Maybe, maybe they were able to do that soon. Saria would love that…and she was sure that the blond young man who grinned at her lopsidedly shared that wish.

Tomorrow, tomorrow they would chase after their personal treasure again.


	5. Chapter 5 The fire land called Eldin

Yay, another update! Hooray. And now I only start to realize how long this story will be…I'm covering the whole game, I even want to weave the side quests into it – or at least as many as I can – because they were part of it and it shows a bit how the relationships work in Skyloft which wasn't that present sometimes in SS. Anyway. I hope you like it.

To the reviews!

**ZeldaRubix **– Aw thank you :D and I like it, too. How Saria is the one who has the ideas and brain and Link is the one who solves it and absolves the tasks which call for strength. I hope that I can continue putting Saria into the context without having her out of place too much xD  
><strong>Evelin –<strong> Yeah that's what I thought, too xD! Haha, I'm glad that like my idea.  
><strong>Pattrany<strong> – Yes the romance will be slow but there. They had been friends since forever so it is even slower than normal xD and I think it's silly too to bash a character even if you don't like them.  
><strong>ShadowRiderOmega<strong> – Haha! These are my words! Exactly. Link had always been a hot head who run off and did everything on impulse, I could never believe that he still was able to solve all those puzzles and riddles by himself xD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>  
><em>The fire land called Eldin<em>

The night arrived already and the wind cooled down by the time where they finally reached the temple Link was talking about. Saria gaped at it quietly, it was just like the other one old and hidden beneath many plants who won over the building over the time. It looked broken and dirty and still it kept the beautiful touch of an old monument which must have been proud long, long ago.

The night sky above them was filled with stars. They were small and far away and even the moon which looked bigger from Skyloft was smaller or at least appeared to be. Link was the one who didn't hesitate as they closed in on the door. He pushed it with a bit effort open and gestured his friend to step in first. It was clear that he had been here before and knew the way unlike her.

The greenhead stepped into the old temple with care and observed the big room curiously. Even on the inside the plants didn't halt, they grew in the corners and pushed the stones stubbornly to the side to have more space. The moss covered most of the grey ground and even though the two left Faron Woods behind them the scent was nearly the same. Stuffy and moist.

Pillars carried the ceiling which wasn't intact anymore. A yawning gap allowed them to see the clear night sky and the pale moon-shine offered enough light to notice the old lady which sat there not far away. Her red cloth appeared to be darker than Link remembered but her wrinkled face was the same – even as she turned her pale gaze towards them.

"Oh? You're back, child of fate…Link?" Her scrawny voice murmured. "And you brought a friend with you…"

Saria bowed her head politely whilst the sandy blond stepped towards her.

"We need to stay the night here because its already dark…is that alright?"

The old lady smiled and her nod caused the red cloth she wore to nearly topple over. She looked so small and fragile; the girl thought. Although she couldn't help but feel that she must had been a strong personality in the past. Her presence was heavy but still firm. However to live here all alone must have been hard after all, too.

"I don't have much to offer, I must confess…"

"That's fine, that's fine – really." Saria said with a frown. "Please don't exhaust yourself…we'll take care of that."

The old woman's smile widened and she folded her thin hands in her lap. "You're a nice young girl."

The Skyloftian grinned lightly and scratched her cheek in embarrassment. Compliments were really not easy to handle…but nice to receive. To spend the night here on the surface was unbelievable and now she met someone who lived here. Saria only wondered why no one else was here; the temple was big enough to offer shelter for more people.

"How about a fire?" Link awoke her out of her daydreams. "I could get wood."

"Should I help you?" The girl stared after the blonde who already made his way towards the exit. The young man shook his head and gave her a soft grin. "It's fine. Stay here." Before she could have argued any more he left and the heavy door fell back into its rightful place.

Saria crossed her arms and sighed breathlessly. He could rely on her more. At least concerning such small tasks…

"He has quite the energy…"

The greenhead turned towards the old lady who still smiled at her warmly. The young girl laughed and joined her in the comfortable place in front of an old tall stone door. Even though she didn't know the stranger…she didn't feel shy or something like that. The ground was a bit cold but she could live with that just fine as well. Saria glanced at the temple's ceiling and cherished the quiet whistling of the wind and rustling leaves you could hear through the hole above them.

Faron Woods was a wonderful place…

"He is a hothead to be exact." The Skyloftian explained suddenly. "He had been like that since we were small, always running before thinking."

"Sounds like you have wonderful memories." The old woman replied with her scratchy voice.

"Yeah…" Saria breathed. "…I hope they'll continue…after we found Zelda…"

A short silence engulfed the pair. The green haired girl was lost in her thoughts. She had to remember the last time she saw her best friend, in front of the Statue of the Goddess. Her pink dress…the whole outfit which she had to use for the ceremony…the blond had been so happy the night before, too. Everything was just fine until…

A soft sigh escaped her lips again. She would love to just get up and continue their search…but Zelda was healthy – at least for now – and she was on the surface just like them. They need to get back to Skyloft so that they can hurry towards the next destination…they had so little time…

"Everything will be alright, dear."

Saria jumped slightly and glanced at the pale haired woman next to her. The knowing smile of the older one was soothing and warm. It calmed her and even let a bit of hope soak through the thick layer of anxious feelings. To hear it from another person made it more believable. It encouraged you a lot and finally an honest smile graced the youngster's lips.

"Yeah. It will."

The door on their right suddenly opened and the senior knight stumbled into the temple. His arms held onto a bunch of sticks and thin branches he found outside, it was obvious for the female pair that he had been running around as fast as he could. His light blue eyes caught them sitting there together and he showed them his found like a young child would do in order to be praised.

Saria couldn't help but laugh at his little childish act before she stood up and joined him in the centre of the temple. "Should we make the fire here?"

Link nodded and put the wood onto the ground beneath them. "If we put it right beneath the hole in the ceiling, I'm afraid that any strong wind gust could extinguish it immediately."

His friend nodded even though she was a bit surprised that he considered such things in those moments. The two youngsters began to build a little secured pile with the wood and the blond young man took the great task into his hands to light the fire. Saria watched him quietly and rubbed her hands in low excitement. It felt like one of those little camping trips the three of them did next to the waterfall. They couldn't go far, because it was too dangerous for children – however it was one of their little adventures anyway.

A bit proud of his work Link chuckled as the flame started to glow and offered them not only light but warmth which made the cool temple temperature more comfortable. He glanced at his friend who merely smiled whilst she observed the red colored fire in front of them. Although the senior knight doubted that it was the best idea to travel around with Saria, the surface was dangerous after all – he was quite glad to not be alone right now.

The old woman still made him feel slightly anxious with her talk about destiny and the great mission he had to accomplish. The spirit maiden, child of fate, Sealed Temple, he didn't really care about those titles and words. To be honest he wasn't even thinking about his role or what was expected of him. Link only remembered the pain he felt as Zelda was torn away and as the green haired girl looked at him with those gut-wrenching eyes…he only wanted his dear friend back and that was it.

Although…after he saw this forest and met the Kikwis he wasn't certain anymore. If they would be in danger…he'd probably try to save them as well.

"How do we reach Skyloft anyway?"

Link's head snapped towards Saria and a bit confused he furrowed his brow. What? Skyloft? Oh.

"Well…before I found you, I met this Goron – you remember? Gorko." The blond started to explain and only after he received a nod he continued. "I found a statue with him. It resembled a Loftwing and he said that if the information he gathered was correct, this statue is able to answer the prayer of a person and sent him or her skyward."

"…you think it's true?" The girl crossed her arms casually.

"It's our only chance, I guess. However I'm sure it will work…" The senior knight kicked a thin branch into the flames.

Saria smiled softly at him and finally decided to sit down next to the fire. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged them tightly. Eldin. The message Fi decoded said something about another sacred spring in a place called Eldin. The greenhead felt how the blond young man suddenly sat down next to her, too. The warmth the fire offered was comforting whilst he sighed once before his crystal clear eyes glanced towards the old woman who still sat there – right in front of this very tall stone gate.

"Don't you…want to join us?"

The old lady shook her head slowly whilst her plaited hair moved from sight to sight.

"I'm quite comfortable here. Don't worry about me. You two seem to be tired…why don't you rest?"

Saria furrowed her brow slightly and actually wanted to ask her why she was here all alone. She barely seemed to leave that place she was at and never even told them her name. The Skyloftian was curious about her past and the surface here although it wouldn't be polite to question her like this now. They only met each other today.

"We'll hurry when the sun rises…" Link suddenly murmured next to her. "Such a statue is not far from here…we have to catch up with Zelda."

His dear friend nodded and lay down carefully. Sleep was not really what was on her mind but they needed the rest, they needed the energy if something like the Skyview Temple awaited them once more. The ground beneath her was cold and the fire's warmth tickled her exposed skin lightly. Saria couldn't believe that she was spending the night right now on the very surface they had dreamed off since they were children.

In the meanwhile Link crossed his arms behind his head and lay on the ground next to her. His eyes stared at the ceiling above them whilst both of their equipment rested not far away. Shields, the sword and both new items – a golden colored bug which could fly and a slingshot – were calmly waiting until they needed them again. An adventure had been something different up until now, something more innocent but this now was indescribable.

Only slowly he closed his eyes and cherished the presence and sound of Saria next to him. The secure feeling engulfed his senses, _thank goddess she was here_, he thought suddenly. With her this new world wasn't that intimidating anymore. A small smile graced the blonds' lips as he breathed in the scent of the dark forest and old temple.

He could actually stay a bit longer in the Faron Woods, he thought tiredly before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

><p>The sun awoke them rather cheekily thanks to the hole in the ceiling and the sound of those silly tiny birds helped. They twittered and chirped a cheerful melody already so early in the morning. The senior knight groaned and rubbed his face fiercely before he turned to his side, he wanted to avoid the sun rays at all cost. The habit of sleeping in claimed his senses and dulled the responsibility he had to carry.<p>

It was only his bad luck that his companion didn't share this habit. He felt how a thin hand grasped his shoulder and shook it in order to wake him up. The blond mumbled something lowly before he blinked at the intruder with tired eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Saria sat next to him; a small grin on her face. Although Link couldn't help but groan and press his face into the cold ground softly…he wanted to sleep…however he can't – he obviously knew that – this great mission, Zelda who was lost…Link accepted the fact dreadfully that he could forget his long dreamtime for now completely.

"I'm up." The Skyloftian mumbled and finally he found the strength to sit up.

It was time to leave this place.

The youngsters prepared and bid the old lady goodbye and promised to visit her once more when they were able. The sky above them was cloudy but still bright and warm. The breeze was refreshing and the forest was just as green and lively as before. Link leaded the way to the so called statue he had seen before and true to his words, it really did resemble a Loftwing.

The blond scratched his head softly. Gorko had said something about praying…but now where they stood in front of it…it sounded silly and stupid to do so. However they had no choice, right? To be sure that everything would work out this time he signaled Saria to come closer.

"I'm not going to lose you this time." Link said slowly whilst the girl couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope so. I don't want to think about what would have happened if Bucha hadn't been there."

The senior grinned stiffly and made sure that Saria's grip was tight enough this time. He wasn't able to hold her close – even though he would like to, to be sure – because he had to take care of the sailcloth. If this statue was able to send them skyward, when they needed support to not crash down right away…he hoped that Zelda's cloth was strong enough to bear all this pressure.

Link closed his eyes tightly and just like the Goron told him; he prayed. To her grace, the great goddess he prayed for the return to the place above the clouds. That he wanted to return to Skyloft.

Suddenly he felt a wind gist tug and pull at his limbs, it felt unnatural and way too strong until abruptly he and his friend were thrown into the air. The sailcloth caught the wind and pushed them further towards the sky. Saria gasped and hugged Link closer, afraid that she could fall down just like before. The surface, Faron Woods became smaller and smaller until clouds replaced their sight and the flying islands were visible.

"Ready?" Link called out loudly and even though he didn't see it; he could feel how the greenhead nodded.

"Go!"

Saria let go of him and both of them whistled loudly as they bodies fell. The familiar thin air tugged at their limbs and the familiar sound of two Loftwings reached their pointy ears as two flying animals rushed towards them from afar. Link recognized the familiar fierce red and smiled brightly as his trustworthy partner came to catch him. As soon as he landed on the crimson colored Loftwing his head snapped towards his friend who finally sat securely on her own partner.

Link signaled his Loftwing to slow down until Saria was able to catch up with him. He could see the familiar nervous glint in her eyes she always had when she was flying. It was hard to believe that after what they experienced down there she still was afraid of something simple as that.

"Everything alright?" The senior knight called over and the green haired girl glanced at him uncertain.

"I'm fine! Kind of…" His friend sighed once. "…I must confess I actually felt better on the firm ground…"

The Loftwings closed in on their home, the broad island awaited them eagerly whilst the youngsters observed the small houses beneath them with care. Colorful roofs, the waterfall and here and there you could recognize a few Skyloftian who took a walk. The lively noise from the bazaar reached their ears numbly over the wind as they flew over it and their goal came finally closer. The proud Statue of the Goddess which towered over the small town with watchful eyes…

* * *

><p>"Just where were you two!" Henya, the old lady who cooked for the knight academy grimaced. "You two missed dinner and now you wish for a belated breakfast?" The small woman scrubbed her hands with her red apron and glared at the youngsters with her grandmother-like eyes. "You're just lucky that I'm such a warm hearted woman."<p>

Saria and Link had brought the stone tablet to the Statue of the Goddess and as they put it to the other one no one else but Fi told them that another pillar of light now existed and opened again, another way for them. The way to Eldin. Although they had wanted to continue their search right away they were stopped by Wryna, Kukiel's mother.

Her beloved daughter had been missing since last night and she begged Link, as an official senior knight now, to help her because she was certain a monster kidnapped the little girl. Where there could help and who they should ask? They had no idea and chose to return to the academy to ask their classmates and Pipit. He was always the first to know if something was wrong.

"Kukiel?" The cook placed two plates in front of them and furrowed her brow. "I haven't seen the little sweetheart since a few days where she asked for a snack."

"I see. Thanks Henya." Saria smiled politely and received a heavy nod.

"I've got to prepare a few things for dinner. You shouldn't skip a meal; young people like you need the strength." With that the small old woman left them alone and vanished behind the big stove in the corner of the dinner area.

Link sighed and bit into the bread hungrily. Maybe next time they should take food with them. His stomach already ached in pain because he didn't eat anything at all really for a whole day. He glanced at Saria who sat in front of him on the other side of the table. She watched her meal worriedly and only started to eat after she felt his curious glare.

"What should we do?" The blond asked carefully.

The greenhead sent him a single glance. "We need to go to the surface…but we can't leave Wryna alone like this…"

Link nodded dryly and could relate to her feelings all too well. What should they do? It became quiet for a few seconds and the youngsters continued to eat their meal until suddenly the young man in green looked up with an idea.

"Hey…Wryna said something about a monster, right?"

Saria blinked first a bit confused but then nodded nonetheless.

"Do you remember as we three searched for the so called famous monster of Skyloft back then?" The sandy blond continued whilst he emptied the plate slowly. "What if it really exists?"

"But headmaster Gaepora said that it was merely a rumor." His friend answered; her voice was uncertain because even she herself hadn't trusted the older man's words back then that easily.

"Yeah, but the headmaster said as well that the surface didn't exist."

"…that's an argument."

The senior knight rubbed his chin in thought whilst he tried to remember any details from the past. The pictures were a bit blurred but he did remember the old man Rusta who told them hectically about the monster of Skyloft which lived somewhere and stole small children if they weren't nice and good. He guessed that the last part was only a lie to hinder children from going out at night. It was dangerous because you could fall from the edge if you're not careful enough and as a child you were so small that even the knights had problems to seek them out.

"What did Rusta say?" Link mumbled quietly before his friend looked up.

"He said he saw a demon." Saria answered immediately. "And that it hid somewhere no one can reach him…something about the cemetery…" No one had really believed the old man and that's how the story of the monster of Skyloft became nothing but a rumor everybody knew.

"The big tree. It was something about the big tree which stood next to the tool shed nobody used…he walked past it in the middle of the night as he saw it…and something about one of the gravestones…right?"

The girl nodded eagerly as she finally remembered it correctly. "But as we went to the very place the next day nothing happened, we pushed and pulled but there was nothing."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Maybe it really only worked in the night…just like Rusta said it."

"Although…this is only a rumor how can we know that Kukiel got _really_ kidnapped by the 'monster of Skyloft'?" Link furrowed his brow thoughtfully. It maybe was his idea but by now it sounded a bit silly.

"Where should she be else? If she was somewhere on the main island then somebody would have already found her. Kukiel can't leave for another island; she doesn't have any Loftwing yet." The green haired girl stared at her friend with a smile. "That means that not only the surface really exists but the monster as well, huh?"

The sandy blond chuckled at this thought. They both knew that it still was too childish and silly to believe however it was the best solution. "Maybe. But then we'll have to wait until night before we can check it out."

"So we have enough time to search for Zelda on the surface, right?" Saria started to smile brightly. "We just have to hurry before the sun sets…then it'll work out."

Relieved Link started to grin as he gulped down his last piece of breakfast.

"Then let us go to the bazaar before we leave, I want to ask Gondo if he could take a look at our shields…they got quite damaged because of this Girahim."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The bazaar was still as noisy and lively as always, a few villagers had met up at the dinner area this morning and Luv was as energetic as always whilst she praised her potions loudly. Link had wanted at first to visit Gondo although to his dismay the tall man wasn't there at his shop. The sandy blond leaned over the counter to maybe find him in the back area from the shop. However even there it was empty.<p>

"Where is he?" The senior knight groaned. "Don't tell me he closed the shop today because he is working on something again."

"Seems like it." Saria sighed next to him and took a look around. "Just our luck…"

The young man glanced at his friend with a frown. "What now? I don't think the wooden shields will endure much more damage."

"I wonder…" The greenhead scratched her cheek in thought as her eyes observed the filled room until her blue eyes landed on no one else but the thin salesman Rupin who watched them with his typical greedy glance.

"I'm not certain but Rupin seems to have new stock." The girl mumbled slowly. "If nothing works out then we have to buy new ones."

Link didn't really seem to be happy but he obeyed her idea because they had no other choice anyway. He had to take better care of his shield from now on; he couldn't buy a new one over and over again. The blond signaled her to follow him as he made his way towards the way too cheerful scrawny man, Rupin had always this forced big smile plastered on his face. It made it difficult for you to not be uncomfortable around him.

"Aah~ I've got new gear in stock, my friend!" Rupin chuckled and rubbed his hands against each other. "How about an Iron Shield? It's new and made out of firm material – a lot better than your old one!"

The senior knight blinked at him in surprise. Maybe that was one of the new inventions Gondo worked on?

"Iron Shield? Can I see it?"

The salesman handed the young man the desired item and the sandy blond weighed the heavy shield in his arms carefully. It really looked strong…it probably would endure much more than the simple wooden shield on his back, he was certain. Although weighed quite a bit…for him it was no problem but for Saria? His friend couldn't even handle a big sword of her own.

His crystal clear eyes caught hers and she already knew what he wanted to express without saying anything. She nodded softly and encouraged him to buy one for himself.

"I'll be fine with mine. I'm only in the background anyway. It's more important that I can move around easily and fast."

"Alright, then I'll take one." He turned back to Rupin who was more than glad that he was able to sell it to someone. Knights were always the best purchaser concerning things like shields or the few swords he had.

"For 100 rupees it's yours, my friend."

Link handed out a few colorful rupees to satisfy the salesman so that he was finally able to call this new shield his own. The greenhead helped him to trade the old one with the new one – iron replaced thin wood and his protection increased by miles, he thought silently. Saria nodded proudly as the new equipment fitted her friend perfectly before she stared at the abandoned item in her arms.

"Maybe we can ask Peatrice to look after it while we're gone?"

The senior knight nodded lightly. He had already forgotten the Item Check of this bazaar. He never really talked to Peatrice up until now although he knew that Zelda did and apparently Saria, too. The youngsters made their way over to the girl with her short pigtails. As always she leaned onto the counter tiredly and her eyes bored holes in to the air because she was obviously bored. The greenhead only really knew her through Zelda but they had talked enough so that she knew how much Peatrice disliked this little job.

Her father forced her to take care of the Item Check whilst he was off to who knows where. The blond haired girl only looked up as the pair stood right in front of her; a sigh escaped her lips. She really didn't appear to be in a good mood.

"Hello…and welcome to the Item Check. How can I help you?" Her dark eyes blinked at them slowly.

"Can we storage this here?" Link was the first to ask and Peatrice sent him a bored look before she finally noticed the shield in Saria's arms.

"Ah that shield there? Of course…" The Item-Check-girl took her time as she turned around to the tall shelf behind her. "Under which name should I keep it?"

"Uh…Link."

"Alright." She opened one of the drawers after she had scribbled something on the surface and took the shield into her thin hands. "If you ever need it come back, it's saved only for you under your name." It sounded like a speech she had already muttered beneath her breath a hundred times and somehow the pair knew that probably already did say it over a thousand times. The young senior knight was sure that this really wasn't a funny job she had to do…

"Thanks Peatrice." He smiled at her lightly and tried to lift the mood although the girl didn't really seem to feel better. Her lips at least twitched into a small smile even if it was short.

"Until next time." Peatrice murmured in the typical bored voice and she leaned back onto the counter whilst the other two were checking quietly if they had everything they needed. They still had the potions, a new shield; they had eaten something so they will be fine until later and tonight they would be back on time to check the rumor and see if the Kukiel was really kidnapped by this monster of Skyloft. If not then she will probably already be back when they returned.

"Ready?" Link glanced at Saria with a small smile and his friend shared it immediately.

"Yeah. Let's go and find Zelda."

* * *

><p>The flight was quick after they found the pale pillar of light and the hole beneath them was dark brown and red. It didn't look like Faron Woods at all and they wondered how different the surface must be from place to place. This time the fall wasn't as scary as before as well. Both of them were more prepared and to grab after the other was easier and quicker.<p>

Link pressed the girl against him and told her once and then twice to hold on _really_ tightly this time. The sailcloth in his hands flared around until he would strain it to soften their fall. And the surface came closer and closer so fast that their eyes watered. Instead of a fresh cool harsh breeze which had met them in Faron Woods – they were forced to notice how hot the air was suddenly.

Saria's skin started to burn and she tried to see just what caused this heat around them. Even her friend heard her surprised gasp over the loud wind and finally he found the strength to glare down onto the ground. Beneath them a land appeared made out of dark brown and red. Lava – a thing the two only read about until now – streaked the ground like veins and hot steam met them more and more.

A mountain reached for the sky not far away and with that the senior knight suddenly strained the sailcloth in his hands and their fall was suddenly softened harshly. He felt lucky that Saria was a light weight, if not he was uncertain how much this cloth would help them.

Link felt his friend's hard grip, the burned air around them and then suddenly his feet touched the ground clumsily and he was close to losing his balance for a second. However the greatest relieve was that they made it and neither he nor she lost each other. They made it together.

Saria brushed her clothes and hair to fix them and tugged at her neckcloth to make sure she hadn't lost it yet. Everything was where it should be and they finally reached their destination. Eldin.

"Wow…" The senior knight breathed heavily. The heat was unusual and new for him.

"Master." Fi's calm voice resounded before she suddenly appeared next to them in a spark of pale lights. "This is Eldin Volcano. It is an active volcano rich with the power of the earth." Her expressionless face turned to them slowly. "Approximately 65% of the region is covered by lava. It is inhabited by a large number of creatures that thrive in the extreme heat and direct flame."

Finally her light blue eyes landed on the green haired girl. "Lady Saria, especially you should exercise caution with flammable materials as wood and fabric. Your shield isn't safe from the circumstances which exist here."

"Alright, thanks Fi."

The spirit nodded once and suddenly vanished as quickly as she had appeared into the sword on Link's back. The senior knight stretched his arms once and put the sailcloth carefully away. A land filled with lava…he never thought he could see something like this. The temperature was hot and made him already sweat even though he did nothing. And somewhere here, Zelda must be?

The sandy blond took a look around until he found a path which led them further into the land…it was surrounded by the red liquid and even though he didn't felt that save he knew they had to go on.

"Come on, Saria." He sent his dear friend a smile. "It's time to explore."

_The fire land called Eldin._


	6. Chapter 6 To sweat and to Joke

Finally an update here, haha. After so long. I'm lazy, I know but seriously did you ever notice how fast stuff happens in Skyward Sword? It's hard to make the story-plot flow flawlessly without being too fast or drastic.

…oh well…let's be positive, I'm not perfect and so is not this story xD

To the reviews!  
><strong>Evelin <strong>– Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm glad you liked it xD  
><strong>Pattrany<strong> – Haha, yes I will put a few side quests into this story. And I'm glad you liked the idea.  
>OcarinaOfTime321 – Thank god! I know what you mean. All those characters who are some secret goddessprinces/super strong universe person are quite a bit annoying…if they are really well done – then…maybe but mostly…just no. I wanted Saria to be really a normal girl, a friend of Link and Zelda who only mingles into their 'holy mission' because she loves them and wants to help. Saria is not chosen or a secret key, she is just a normal girl in this story.  
><strong>DareOrThreat <strong>– Yeah, I'm still thinking about who gets what, I hope you will like my choice.  
><strong>ZeldaRubix <strong>– Haha, thank you very much! I'm glad that you liked it – I honestly love little details if I can add them xD  
><strong>ThetaGraphics <strong>– Thank you :D and yeah, my grammar is a bit weird here and there…my English is not perfect and I'm always glad if someone offers help or points out where I made a mistake. I want to improve.  
><strong>ShadowRiderOmega <strong>– Thanks! And I know what you mean, it did sound strange to me, too. But I didn't know how to write it better xDD

Onwards to the story, I guess…however don't expect me to update this story as fast as maybe my other one [which is already slow, too] Divine Symphony takes longer for me write because I want to capture many moments and situations of the actual game whilst on the other hand there are many things I want to skip. To connect and to write a flawless chapter is kinda hard for me D:

Please don't hate me xD

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<br>To sweat and to Joke

Link jumped onto the maroon colored rock which floated in the lava as if it was nothing else than water. He frowned at the unstable position as the rock swayed with the force of his jump from side to side. It wasn't really the best idea to conquer the rivers of flame on _those_ but it was the only way. He could do nothing but hurry to the other side and look back to observe how the girl was doing behind him.

However his worries weren't needed – the greenhead was lighter and her weight didn't cause the rocks to lose their balance as easily as when he jumped over them…maybe it was actually not as difficult to continue this journey here as he thought, he expected a lot more problems because of this heat. The lava and dry land made him doubt at first.

Saria sent him a cheerful smile whilst she used her neckcloth to rub her forehead.

"It would be actually quite nice if it weren't so hot…"

Link smiled slightly and signaled her to follow him again. "Yeah. The woods were nicer."

The two of them went up a little hill to continue their march to the mountain like volcano not far from them because Fi had been certain that Zelda's presence must be coming from there. It was only their luck that the closer their came to their goal more twisted ways and Lava Rivers crossed their path and made it more difficult to progress in their little journey.

The senior knight tried to get rid of the sweat which clung to his forehead and groaned whilst he cursed the sun in the sky and this glowing red liquid around them. It had never been so warm on Skyloft, ever. This here must be hell beneath the clouds. No wonder the Kikwis lived in the forest and not here. The blond was so occupied with his suffering nerves that he didn't even notice how he lightly kicked against a pale 'stone' in the ground. He stumbled softly and continued his way as if nothing happened.

However _it_ was not even close to be a mere rock.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!"

Link jumped and turned around at once ready to shield Saria and him. His hand hurried to the handle of his sword and his blue eyes scanned their surroundings attentively as suddenly the ground in front of them started to move. Dark claws which reminded him of hands pushed the sand away hectically until finally two heads became visible from creatures he had never seen before.

"Y-you mess with our turf and you're gonna…pay?" One of the mole-like-beings crossed his arms uncertainly.

"Whoa…you're not…yo, Ledd." One of them scratched his head and glanced at his companion. "I don't think they are one of those red creeps."

"Y-y-yeah…you're right. No reason to scare the hair off us, though! You nearly ripped my scalp off there." The one with the short brown hair pointed at the young man with his claws.

"Me?" Link mimicked the creature and used his forefinger to emphasis it. "Sorry. I didn't see you…I guess. But what was that about those red creeps if I may ask?"

"Well, sorry for accusing you 'bout that, pal. These monsters showing up and messing with our turf had got me on edge."

"Your turf?" Saria was finally able to appear next to the sandy blond who had already shoved her behind him out of reflex.

"Exactly, that's why me – the Mogma Ledd – is here to knock the red clean out of 'em!" The mole-like-creature punched his chest proudly whilst his companion shook his head quietly.

"_Yeah, whatever Mr. Too Scared to Dig in the Dark."_ His friend became quickly silent as he received a light glare from Ledd.

Those to appear to be really…loving friends.

"Anyway." One of them turned their attention back to the pair. "If you're looking for treasure, you should stay clear of those red guys."

"The Bokoblins?" The green haired girl furrowed her brow. So they were here, too… "Well…to be honest we don't search for any treasure…"

Ledd blinked at her in surprise. "You're not?"

"No." The Skyloftian shook her head. "We're looking for a friend. About this height." The girl tried her best to gesture it with her hand. "And long blond hair."

"Oh!" Ledd's friend started to whistle knowingly. "So that must have been your pal who passed us earlier, sprinted by without as much as a glance in this direction." He pointed at the path which leaded further into the land. "She went that way, I believe."

"Really? Thank you!" Saria started to smile brightly.

"No problem, maybe we'll see us later again." The Mogmas waved for a second and just as quickly as they had appeared they disappeared beneath the dry sand.

"Come on, she must be close." Link started to run down the path the Eldin residents had pointed out and his friend followed him close behind. Even though it wasn't comfortable with the way too warm air they sucked in and their burning lungs they made their way further into the canyon like land. Because it was a nice surprise that everywhere they went were generous beings which offered their help so easily.

The lava seemed to spread more and more and the paths they could use became thinner. The senior knight pushed a few Keeses forcefully out of their way with his shield. The bats here were a lot more aggressive than the ones they encountered in Skyview Temple and to his dismay the ones here were capable of using flames to their advantage.

In the end the sandy blond decided to just grab Saria's hand and run through the little cave towards the other side where the monsters hadn't overrun everything yet. Thank goddess. The thin air became a bit cooler as they finally escaped the narrow boiling room and Link panted from the sheer exhausting of walking through this radiant heat.

His clothes, which he really-honestly liked, weren't made for this place. He was suffocating.

"Huh? Who're you two supposed to be?"

The sandy blond glanced at the source of the new voice and faced another one of those Mogmas who peeked at them curiously with crossed arms.

"You don't look like those red guys…"

"Well…" Link tried to calm his breath. "…sorry to disappoint you."

"Nah, you're not as ugly as them, anyway. Then you must be interested in the bomb flowers – am I right?" The Mogma grinned and pushed a few hair strands out of his eyes. "Take as many as you want, they grow here like weed."

"Bomb flowers?" Saria furrowed her brow.

The Mogma turned to the greenhead and nodded. "As soon as you take them into your hands, you got a few seconds before it blows up. It's helpful if some rocks block your way; stuff like that happens often around here."

Link furrowed his brow confused as his crystal clear eyes stared at the so called bomb-flower carefully. You can use this for…that? Without hesitation the blond grabbed one and watched how the stalk of the flower started to lit up as soon as he harvested it. From then on…it only reminded him of a real bomb.

"Gosh, Link! Stop staring at it and throw it away!" Saria shouted in worry as her companion couldn't take his eyes off the plant.

"Oh yeah!" The knight called out and in realization he rolled the flower away as if it was a normal ball.

Shortly after the made-shift bomb touched the stone wall on the other side it exploded loudly and took half of the boulders with it. Behind the dust and crumbling rocks, a new way became visible which lead them further into the cave. Saria gaped at the new entrance flabbergasted whilst her friend was grinning from side to side – he ignored the dry dust he breathed in swiftly. Well that was a flower he was found of.

The Mogma started to whistle and clapped into his pointy hands.

"Not bad, man. For a beginner that was a nice hit."

"Seriously?" Link turned to the mole-like being happily. "Can I have some mo-"

"Don't encourage him!" The greenhead threw in. "No, Link. We got no time for games like this!"

Saria walked over to him in a hurry and grabbed his right arm in order to drag him with her. The sandy blond on the other hand stared after the bomb flower longingly whilst the Mogma merely waved him a light goodbye. He was certain that he must get some of those _somehow_ with him, just because they could explode like that. He never had used bombs ever before and now he didn't want to miss them anymore.

"We really don't have time for this, Link." Saria sighed and pulled at his arm. "Focus! We need to find Zelda."

"You're right…" The knight sighed guiltily before he joined her quick pace.

"The utility by having Lady Saria with us on this journey raised by 15%, Master." Fi's voice resounded from the back of his sword calmly and the blond frowned at her words.

"Are you telling me I'd be dead in the water without her?"

"To be exact, the phrase should be 'dead in the lava' concerning the environment we are in, Master."

Saria couldn't help but laugh breathlessly at the goddess servant's comment as she urged both of them on to run faster.

Link on the other hand glanced at the mountain which was so close and yet so far away from them and sighed once more. They needed to hurry up.

* * *

><p>Saria wasn't sure how long they ran around. But she remembered exactly how other Mogmas helped them out and how they had to explore a lot more caves and mines in order to get closer to their goal. The sun was shining down brightly as they disappeared in another mine where one of the citizens of Eldin needed <em>their<em> help for once.

Some Bokoblins overran their parts in this cave and the sandy blond had to get rid of them before they would start to destroy their home down here, the Mogma Tyto called explained to them. It hadn't been that worse in the past however something made the 'red creeps' a lot more aggressive than they originally were. Link jumped in right away after telling Saria to stay in the background and took his sword and shield into his hands. It was of course the nature of the senior knight to help out wherever he could.

The green haired girl crossed her arms and watched her companion from far away whilst her thoughts drifted away. Even though none of the Mogmas had seen Zelda after the first ones, those beings were a nice little tribe who liked to help out – as long as it didn't concern their treasures that is.

They had already explored so much and still it wasn't enough. The Bokoblins were everywhere and those new creatures they saw called Pyrups were mean little guys who were able to spit fire whenever they want. And still, no sign of Zelda. Not a hint not a message or a witness who could help them out.

The greenhead felt heavy-hearted for a moment before Tyto's voice distracted her.

"Thanks man for helping out." The mole-like being scratched the back of his head as Link returned to them. "Those creeps really are annoying, but how can I repay you? Rupees maybe?"

The knight shook his head with a smile. "No thanks, we don't need something like that; we're searching for a friend."

"A friend, 'eh?" He glanced thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Oh, I know something!"

The mole-like being grabbed his leather bag and started to search for something in it hectically. It took him sometime and the youngsters were able to hear some potsherds and glass bumping into each other quietly which lay hidden in his bag until suddenly he found what he was looking for.

"A here it is, take 'em." The Mogma grinned brightly at Link as he handed him a pair of unusual gloves. "These are Digging Mitts! Starters use 'em to get to our tunnels. Try them out and you'll be in for a surprise, man!"

The blond young man stared at them thankfully before he blinked at Tyto. "I can really have them?"

"Sure! I hope you two will find ya friend soon." The Mogma gave them a friendly nod before the Skyloftians continued their march through the cave eagerly.

* * *

><p>"Oh man those Pyrups are going to be the death of me…" Link groaned whilst he rubbed his sweaty forehead.<p>

They still were caged in the big cave and searched for a way out. However it slowly started to feel like an oven in here which made it quite a bit uncomfortable to stay here any longer.

"Actually Master." Fi suddenly said as her light form appeared next to them. "The chance to die because of those creatures is not as high as the chance to die due to the collapsing stalagmitic column above you."

Both Skyloftians lifted their gazes to the ceiling where a few pointy rocks were glaring at them threateningly. That certainly looked dangerous…

"The value, concerning the stalagmites, is 68%"

The sword spirit's words were not as comforting as they maybe should have been and the pair took a few careful steps away from the pestilent looking stones.

"Fi…that was really uncalled for…" The senior knight mumbled whilst Saria couldn't help but nod.

"I do not understand your words, Master." She replied calmly.

"Well…" This time the greenhead tried to explain. "…your choice of words…was awkward. Nobody wants to know that if they are sure something will kill them…that something else will probably kill them sooner."

Fi leaned her head to the side softly as she registered the message of the young girl although her face remained monotone.

"How should I rearrange my words to your liking, Lady Saria?"

Saria crossed her arms in front of her chest thoughtfully before she looked up once more to face the spirit probably. "How about – Not only this is dangerous, but that as well. So…watch out?"

Link nodded next to her. "Yeah, that sounds better."

"Better?" Fi echoed the blonds' words slowly. "Understood, Lady Saria."

"B-but you don't have to if you don't want to." The Skyloftian flared with her arms worriedly. "You have to do nothing you don't want to."

The servant of the goddess stared quietly at her for awhile. "I…do not completely understand, Lady Saria."

"She only doesn't want to force you, Fi." Link threw in, a small grin tugged at his lips. "You don't have to change just because we say it, it was just a suggestion."

"A suggestion…understood, Master." With that the spirit disappeared once more in a few pale sparkles and left the two behind who were now uncertain if they did the right thing. Both of them exchanged a confused and slightly guilty glance before they sighed.

"Did we hurt her feelings, perhaps?" Saria asked whilst she furrowed her brow.

"I'm not even sure if she has feelings…"

"Link!"

"Joking! I was just joking!" He smiled nervously at his companion and lifted his hands in defense. "I'm sure she knows that we only want to help her. Fi is…very kind-hearted, I think."

"Yeah…I'm sure Zelda would love her, too."

"Exactly. So come on, I believe I saw an exit over there." The sandy blond pointed towards a direction where they hadn't been yet and his friend glanced at him warily.

"Have you forgotten the Pyrups already?"

"Oh yeah…"

The senior knight sighed once before he looked around for anything useful which could help them out. Those creatures spat fire every single time they came too close and blocked the ways they needed to conquer. It was hard to chase them away or to lure them out of her little hideouts. How could he get rid of them easier?

Something not far away suddenly caught his crystal clear eyes and a bright grin spread on his face quickly.

Bomb flowers.

Many of them grew behind a few rocks.

"Oh not again…" He heard Saria groan before he already was on his way to fetch the interesting flower which was more useful than he had expected. It wasn't only able to force new passages open, oh no, the senior knight was sure that it would help them with their little Pyrup problem as well.

He turned his head back to the green haired girl with a bright smile who returned it with an exaggerated sigh.

"You really got a problem, Link." She laughed slightly whilst the blond grabbed one of the dangerous flowers with ease.

"An explosive problem, you mean."

His friend started to laugh harder before she pointed towards the passage which was still haunted by the red colored fire-breather.

"Well then, let off the steam."

Thank goddess that Fi didn't start to question their bad jokes as well…

* * *

><p>The sun burned their skin immediately as they reached the surface once more however Link doubted that being outside made the temperature better. The oven-like feeling turned into a grill-like feeling. He was actually about to turn around just to cherish the feeling of shade on his skin as Saria grabbed his arm.<p>

"Look! There is another Mogma."

"Really?" The young man squinted at the hill his companion pointed at until in the distance he could really see another inhabitant of this land.

"Maybe he's seen something which can help us."

"You're right." The sandy blond replied and both of them approached the Mogma eagerly in order to ignore the glowing fire ball in the sky. Their marsh was short and the resident of Eldin who hadn't paid them attention yet noticed them quickly.

"Whoa! Now you guys even come in green and blue!?"

"What?" Link stopped in all his tracks.

"One of your people just came charging through here. Dressed all in black! That a friend of yours?"

"Dressed in black?" Saria furrowed her brow. Zelda never wore black…and she still must wear the outfit of the ceremony which was pink.

The mole-creature nodded heavily and pointed towards a former bridge which didn't connect this part of Eldin with another.

"You see that up ahead? That's what we call a drop-dead end, but this character danced right over it!

"Seriously?!" Link gaped at the distance between the grounds.

The Mogma saw his expression and nodded once more. "That's what I thought! My jaw hit the dirt."

"But that couldn't have been Zelda then…" Saria mumbled to herself. Her female friend was maybe fit and a bit athletic…but that? That' wasn't possible for neither Zelda, her or even Link…it was way too dangerous with the lava flow beneath them as well. Who was that…?

With slow steps the Skyloftians closed in onto the 'broken' bridge after they bid the Mogma farewell, as suddenly they heard a low clicking sound. The bridge piece on the other side started to shook and a subrectangular stone plate moved towards them until it connected the split ends once more. Link already stretched his arm towards his sword, ready to strike – because honestly, it was very suspicious if a bridge did things on its own - as a stranger's voice called out to them.

"You, the goddess's chosen hero." A woman with pale hair stood on the other side. Her tall figure throned on the old proud bridge gate as she stared down to the pair warily. Her body was nearly hidden behind a black cloak and without a single doubt the youngsters knew that the Eldin resident had talked about her and not their friend. And that maybe, the suspicious bridge didn't do it itself but the stranger activated another mechanism.

"Zelda is ahead…hurry."

Just like she had appeared out of nowhere the stranger vanished in thin air once more, only that surprisingly she left the Skyloftians a message which appeared to be too good to be true. It didn't matter anymore who it was. Honestly, her existence had left their minds the very moment where she had mentioned their friend's name.

Zelda was here.

So close.

Link reacted fast. He grabbed Saria's hand tightly as he started to rush over the bridge. The girl didn't even stumble after him but shared his enthusiasm whilst her feet tried to match his fast pace. Who cared about the sun in the sky and their clothes which started to stick to their skin thanks to the sweat? Even this fire land couldn't stop the youngsters as they rushed the path down.

They had a mountain to scale.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Saria called out as Link run up the steep hillside. They had already climbed one before, met another bunch of Bokoblins and even had to overcome narrow mountain passages which made them wonder just how Zelda had passed all this before them all alone.<p>

After all their hard work this hillside appeared to be the last obstacle now. Above it was the summit of this tall mountain and hopefully finally the whereabouts of their friend. However those monsters didn't spare them. Bokoblins had gathered at the top and began to toss big round rocks at them. It was a pain to climb the sandy slope whilst they were attacked though Link tried it over and over again.

The green haired girl grabbed her slingshot angrily and shot a few nuts at the red colored monsters in hope it would distract them long enough. If the senior knight was able to reach them in time, then this little fight was settled. But only if he did. If not he could be hit by one of those big rocks…Saria was uncertain how dangerous it was exactly and how heavy is injuries would be…

So all in all, a failure was not an option.

"I got them!" Link suddenly screamed and his figure finally climbed the last step before he already drew his sword and shield. "Hurry up!"

"Yes!" Saria put her weapon away and run up the steeply hill as fast as she could. Beside her she saw one of the Bokoblins rolling down the slope because her friend obviously pushed him down and quickly another two of them followed.

At the top the blond young man still struggled with the last one of the small group of enemies. His opponent was stubborn and dodged every single attack. The Skyloftian became honestly a little frustrated as suddenly to his surprise the Bokoblin fell backwards and down the hill.

"He should have really watched his back." Saria said breathlessly as she finally reached his side.

"Perfect timing." He grinned.

"Yeah…yeah…" She stopped him saying anymore with a wave of her hand. "Give me a break…I can't run anymore."

The older one of them laughed lightly and put his weapons away. "You don't need to for now…" His eyes scanned their surroundings carefully. "…we got something else to discover."

Saria wiped the sweat away which clung to her forehead and followed his gaze to a building which was carved into the mountain itself. Obviously a leftover from ancient times.

"Another temple…"

"And Cobal and Ledd!" Link's excited voice forced her to search for the familiar Mogmas as well until she found them arguing over something in the distance. The residents of Eldin were discussing something harsh and loud before they obviously found a solution to their problem. She could tell that from the look of their faces.

"Hey-" Her friend called out but to his dismay the two didn't notice him and disappeared beneath ground. Well, what a heartwarming reunion…

"Master." Fi appeared next to them and gave them a light nod. "The Mogmas conversation offered many interesting facts."

The young girl finally caught her breath and looked at the pale blue spirit in confusion. "You heard what they said?"

"Yes I did, Lady Saria." The servant of the goddess replied. "An oddly garbed person was taken deeper into the region."

"That must be Zelda!" Link said worried.

"My calculations agree, Master Link. There is a 94% probability the figure in question was indeed Zelda." Fi turned towards the tall gate of the temple. "Additionally, I calculated there is a 95% probability that the key to this door is made of the same material composition as the mechanism that bars it." She paused for a second before her empty eyes glanced at the pair. "I have detected five objects of the same material in the surrounding area."

"Five?" The sandy blond called out. "Five pieces…seriously?"

"Yes, Master Link."

"Oh man…"

"I guess, we'll split up again. It'll be faster that way." Saria said softly. "And if Zelda was really taken away…then we got no time left."

"I guess, you're right…" Link sighed before he scratched his neck. "Fi, where are the pieces exactly?"


	7. Chapter 7 The Fire and Chains

Oh my gosh, look at what I found in one of my files! I couldn't believe it, how could I forget it? I know, I'm such a genius, haha xD anyway, the next chapter of this little buddy here after all this time - I know. Horrible. Gah...oh well xD

To the reviews!

**ShadowRiderOmega** - Yeah I always imagined the most Link's in the series if not every single one of them to be a people person. All those side-quests like you mentioned and the whole 'Save the whole kingdom? Sure!' thing xDD and yes Fi! I actually really liked her, I was just disappointed that Nintendo did nearly nothing with her :/ I would've loved more interaction with her so that the heartbreaking farewell scene in the end would've been reaallly heartbreaking xD  
><strong>Pattrany<strong> - Exactly xD I never really got that part as well with Fi, I mean she was/is the damn spirit of the master sword! The same damn sword you always use! If that isn't something awesome than I don't know what is.  
><strong>Jake-Everfree<strong> - Thanks :DD and yeah sorry for the long wait and stuff, haha. Yeah Saria will be useful - I'm gonna split all the items up. Because I really can't see Link running around with everything xD and yes, SariaxLink will always be special. Got to love these two.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>  
><em>The Fire and Chains<em>

Never again. Link wanted to never return to Eldin ever again. He grabbed his hat and pulled it off his head. The sun was shining down without mercy, the burning lava around him was boiling and he believed his scalp was suffocating beneath that piece of cloth -and even though it didn't get any better he held onto his hat rather than putting it back on.

If only he could wear his thin cotton-lined shirt from home instead...

...and he didn't know either if Saria had gathered already her share of pieces like he did...

Splitting up had never been a great idea, he believed. Back in Faron Woods it worked but...his eyes glanced at the scenery around him. This place here felt anything but safe to him.

"Jeez...why does it have to be so hot..." The blond groaned. It felt like thinking alone hurt his head.

The feeling in his feet had already left him half an hour ago. He only noticed numbly how his boots sunk into the sand and how he pulled them out once more in order to move. Slowly, over and over again. Could this get any worse than this?

"Master." Oh no. "The temperature obviously is the cause of the form of nature and atmosphere which is present in Eldin. 68%-"

"Fi?"

"Yes, master?"

"No."

"'No' what, master?"

Link felt his head throb as he groaned in slight annoyance. "It was a rhetorical question. I honestly don't want to know why exactly it's so hot. That would only make it worse, I believe..."

"I see." The soft blue colored spirit replied slowly.

The Skyloftian glanced at his rather uncommon companion, actually a bit worried that he hurt her feelings but her calm and stoic expression never faltered. Not even in the slightest. He gulped nervously. From his experience such a reaction always meant something bad.

"Everything alright, Fi?"

The messenger of the goddess turned towards the young man whilst her thin body flew a bit higher than before. Her empty eyes focused his' for a second, making him stop his movement out of reflex altogether. Did he ask _now_ the wrong thing?

"What should be not, master? Is your mental health in any danger?"

"What? Well...no...I think...I just thought that maybe..." Link stumbled upon his words before he stopped himself from saying anything more which could embarrass him further. Just where was Saria to save him from this situation...she always knew the right way to help him escape from such awkward conversations he always found himself in.

"Hey!"

The blonds' head snapped towards the temple. He didn't even notice that he was already that far until his friend's voice reminded him _and_ thankfully awoke him from his helpless train of thoughts. His face lit up immediately as the younger one waved at him from afar. The pieces Fi told her about cradled in her other arm.

Link's pace quickened as his grin became wider. "You found everything without a problem?"

The greenhead laughed lightly. "Of course! You left me the closest ones anyway..." She offered the strange shaped pieces to him which the senior knight gladly accepted. It were merely a few moments he needed before every item they found was placed in its right spot. It formed a strange star-like object which had been crafted with care and details. The senior knight observed it thoughtfully before he played it into the dent in the door.

_Click_.

As if on cue the tall doors rumbled and screeched as they started to move on their own. They opened slowly and sent in process a harsh hot breeze towards the youngsters who covered their faces quickly. The staircase lead down towards a room they couldn't see yet and honestly the heat they could already feel from here made them wonder if they actually wanted to go down there at all...

"The presence of Zelda comes from deep within this place, master." Fi's voice echoed in their pointy ears before her form suddenly vanished in a few pale sparkles.

"Well...that changes everything..." Link murmured silently as he furrowed his brow.

"Soon." The girl next to him suddenly whispered.

And with that their silhouettes disappeared in the ancient temple.

* * *

><p>"Damn...it never looked so big from the outside..." Link said as he gaped at the tall and spacious room in front of them.<p>

A path, made out of different colored stones led forward towards the edge of a river or better said pool of lava which nearly covered the whole room. Saria could feel the _sweat_ on her forehead _sweat_ at that sight...this horrible heat would chase after them no matter what.

"Let's hurry and find Zelda." Her blue eyes glanced at her companion whilst he was still baffled at the new scene.

"Yeah." His answer was weak but his nod was firm as he walked towards the edge. "It's the same pattern as outside, right? We only need to look for rocks which are swimming on the surface."

The girl nodded determined. "Yeah, let's do that."

Both of them walked along the edge until they found something they could call a 'swimming path'. Of course it was anything but safe and stabile-looking but it was not like they had a choice. It took them many jumps and careful steps. A few twists and turns until finally they found a drawbridge at the end.

"It never ends, does it?" Link said whilst he pushed the first switch he found.

Saria on the other side threw him a confused look as she pushed the switch on her side as well.

"What do you mean?"

"The riddles." His clear blue eyes stared thoughtfully at the bridge in front of them which didn't move that much, even though they pushed and pulled every switch in their sight.

The green haired girl blinked at his answer before her gaze landed at the tall stone which still blocked their way stubbornly. For a second she narrowed her eyes before they quickly widened as she found something interesting.

"You can't honestly mean that this here is a riddle." Saria walked towards her friend as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Of course it is...we pulled the switches but that thing is not moving at all." Link grumbled.

"Geesh." A small smile reached her lips as she pointed towards another one of those switches which was waiting right there next to the drawbridge where it clung to the wall.

"There is your switch, and this is not a riddle, Link."

The face of the young man grimaced before he flushed in embarrassment. "I-I knew that."

"Oh, of course you did." Saria started to laugh.

"I really did." The senior knight tried to defend himself weakly whilst his hands were busy pulling out the golden bug out of his bag.

"Uh-huh."

"...you're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

He aimed at the switch carefully.

"No."

And shot.

* * *

><p>The temple was a place filled with monsters and dangerous pits of lava. Lizards, as tall a Hylians attacked them - strange creatures that hid in the sea of flames. It was no place for beings like them, Link noted fast. It was overrun by dangerous things. The temperature was barely bearable. The air was dry.<p>

They had only met a few Mogmas up until now as well.

However, even if the youngsters couldn't believe it themselves, they found objects which hinted at humans. Ladders, constructions built with metal and stone. Decorated paths and golden doors. That was nothing what a Mogma could have done. But who had lived here? It was a question Saria asked herself over and over again as they moved deeper and deeper into the temple.

Who had lived here?

Hylians? Like them? But was that possible?

"Look what I found." Link turned to her with a big grin, a threaded satchel in his hands.

"What is that?" The green haired girl furrowed her brow, walking around the dead Lizards carefully.

"It's a bomb bag; Fi said that it was possible that one of the Mogmas left it behind - think I can keep it?"

Saria frowned. "You? And a bag filled with bomb flowers? I don't think that's a good idea."

The blonds' grin faltered. "Come on, it could be useful."

The Skyloftian stared intently at her friend, certain that if one of those Lizards - or how Fi called them, Lizafols - was not going to be her death than it would be probably Link and his new little hobby. In the end she sighed, shaking her head lightly.

"Fine, but I _swear_ by her Grace, they are not toys-"

"Sure." He interrupted her fast, fastening the satchel at his belt. "No toys, dangerous - I know."

The senior knight was already ready to move on, leading the way further into the depths of this dungeon. His mood had brightened my miles thanks to his new discovery, and it was a first time that Saria wasn't sure if she could share his contagious goofy grin with much enthusiasm like she would any other time.

Link and flowers which were able to explode...oh, what would Zelda say if she saw that...?

The young man twisted his head around to her as he found another door, gesturing her to follow him which she willingly did. Another room, another pair of horrible monsters and another slope they had to claim even though their limbs slowly started to ache. Saria held onto Link's arm as they reached the end of the sharp ascent. Trying to catch her ragged breath as best as she could, the burning air was anything but refreshing, it tasted like heavy hot metal.

"You alright?" The sandy blond asked exhausted while the girl shook her head.

"Who builds such temples...?"

"A diabolic mind...?"

His answer made her laugh and her sides hurt in process, she pushed him lightly to hush him but that only made his grin grew. His twinkling blue eyes slowly left her as Link chose to take their surroundings in instead - and they widened as he saw the next amazing construction which definitely was created by many pairs of hands.

"Wow..."

Saria was about to ask him what he was talking about but as she lifted her head she was able to see it herself. Her mouth opened in awe, taking in the two huge dragons which had been carved into the stone walls left and right. They were staring blankly into each other's eyes. Their mouths wide agape, sharp teeth grazing the edges.

Out of one of the dragons fell a stream of burning lava, hiding something beneath the wall of glowing mass which made the girl jump in surprise. She pointed at the door.

"Look! The door got a similar lock like the one at the previous temple."

Link strained his neck to see what his friend saw until finally he nodded at her discovery. It really was...but where was the key for it? They hadn't found anything in this huge dungeon which was close to the strange form of the lock. The senior knight stared thoughtfully at the dragon before he slowly moved his gaze to the other.

"Maybe we find something up there?"

Saria followed his look and frowned at the steep path which led to the other dragons head. She groaned and bent forward, supporting herself with her hands on her knees. Another one of those? Why couldn't they build everything on the same floor? Her feet were killing her.

"Let me check it out." Link chuckled at her misery and patted her shoulder.

"Really?" The greenhead twisted her head slightly to him and watched how the young man grinned childishly at her. "Yeah, I'll be back really quick."

A sigh of pure relieve left her lips and she nodded deeply. That was an offer she wouldn't decline. Slowly she straightened her back and watched how the sandy blond left her with a single wave for a pair of stairs which leaded upwards to the steep pathway. While she was still trying to catch her breath, she observed how his green clothed form disappeared somewhere beneath the great dragon statue. Like always he was quick on his feet - although she couldn't understand where he still pulled all this strength from.

Hopefully there was not another room, she wouldn't want him to go on his own and neither did she really want to explore more of this maze-like place. She just wanted to find Zelda and go back home. However what happened next was neither of those things.

There was a loud noise which filled the room.

A loud crack, which made her stare after her friend in concern.

And then, to her horror, she saw how the dragon stature opened its mouth, spitting out a huge round rock. Saria's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice of Link, shouting something loud in surprise. A colorful curse, she imagined. And as the rock fell onto the pathway she knew that this nothing but a horrible trap they run into without even knowing it.

"Link!"

In the distance she could see how the blond run down the path in panic, chased by the murderous rock which rolled mercilessly after him with the intent to kill. Why had neither of them seen that coming!

Saria started to wildly gesture with her hands. "The staircase! Run into the-"

It was a close call but the senior knight literally jumped into the staircase to his left. Not caring about any scratch or bruise he could receive. The huge round rock continued to roll down the path until it left it to fly straight over the girl's head. As if it would help she crouched down with a yelp and covered her head with her arms. She closed her eyes shut to not see how close it rushed over her, landing in the other dragon's mouth with a loud thud.

The stone statue crackled beneath the pressure, the lava flow stopped as its way was stuffed by the evil rock and both Skyloftians took their merry time before they dared to open their eyes once more.

It was silence which met their pointy ears. Except for the sound of the bubbling lava, that is.

"...Saria?"

Link called out first whilst he slowly stood up. His shoulder hurt from the impact as he fell onto the stairs, but damn, that was still a lot better than being squished by a huge rolling rock. He grimaced as no reply came and he started to stumble down the stairs in panic.

Only as he reached the bottom he started to relax. The girl sat on the ground, staring at him with wide eyes - speechless.

"That just..." Her voice cracked dryly in disbelief. "...the rock...you..."

"A diabolic mind...huh?"

"And what for one!" Saria stood up and walked up to side, grabbing his face with both of her hands. "Are you fine? That scared me!"

He tried to smile although he had a feeling that it looked more like a poor grimace. "I'm alright, I guess." A shaky laugh followed suit. "Although I must say, I could live without repeating that again."

Saria's frown deepened, her thumbs brushing the dirt and sweat from his cheeks. How could Zelda run through all this without getting killed? It was a miracle; this place was a lot more dangerous than the Skyview Temple back in Faron Woods. And to think of what could have happened if Link hadn't jumped into the safety of the stupid staircase.

"By her Grace..." She sighed deeply, letting her head fall onto his chest. "That was something..."

Link calmed slowly down from his adrenaline rush and smiled against the soft green hair of the young girl. He was actually only relieved that she chose to wait here instead of coming with him. The senior knight lifted his right hand and presented her the object he had risked his life for.

Saria noticed this movement and leaned back. "Another key."

"Yeah." He answered, handing her the golden key whose form was just as abstract as the other one.

His friend took it carefully into her hands, a small smile attached to her lips. "You don't want to try?"

His playful scowl made her laugh as he brushed past her, walking towards the golden door on the other side of the room. He waved his hand a few times, shaking his head. "Nah, I won't give you another opportunity to make of me."

She quickly followed him, innocently blinking at his face. "I would never do that, Link. I mean, the bridge back there was really-"

The sandy blond threw his hands into the air. "The door, you genius! Mind the door and not me."

The mood became lighter as Saria started to laugh, turning away from her friend to give the lock her whole attention. It would be useless to dwell on the horrible moment before because both of them were fine and they still had a higher priority than to panic and think about the consequences which didn't occur.

"I'm not a genius." The Skyloftian said quietly as she turned and twisted the object in her hands. "I just like riddles."

And with these words she pushed the key into its rightful place, a loud clicking noise signaling her that it worked and the door slowly started to move on its own. Link on the other hand pursed his lips, giving his dear friend a deadly serious look.

"That's the same in moments like these."

Saria smiled at him brightly. "You think?"

"Oh, come on." The taller one started to push her into the other room. "You know what I think."

* * *

><p>The two of them walked the way up which had spread in front of them, another paved route which actually had remained intact unlike the others. The walls were graced by decorative carvings, blue and red. And the ground beneath them was firm and not in the slightest broken or deformed.<p>

The youngsters followed the only way they were offered until no one else but Fi suddenly appeared next to them.

"Master, I detect Zelda's aura in the surrounding area." Her pale blue head turned to a rusty chain on the ground. "I detect an especially strong reaction from this chain. I calculate the probability Zelda was bound by it recently at 94%"

"Bound by it?" Saria's eyes widened as she stared at the heavy chain.

She wouldn't have spared that thing a single look if Fi hadn't pointed it out. She never thought that...who would do this? Who would dare to do this to her precious friend?

"I surmise Zelda was somehow able to escape and proceed along this path. I suggest we continue with all possible speed." The sword spirit explained calmly whilst Saria and Link were already ready to run all the way up.

The pain in their aching legs was nothing next to the fear of what had happened and what could still happen to Zelda whilst they were lingering around like this. Both of them followed the way, jumped down a little hurdle only to find themselves in front of another steep slope again.

There was no end to ups and downs, although this time there was no time to complain about it.

Link and Saria had already reached the middle of their hindrance as a terrible laugh echoed through-out the room. The sandy blond came to a bold halt, already reaching for his sword as his friend stopped a few meters ahead of him.

Girahim. _Of course_ he would be here...

"Oh it's you two!" His voice laughed from the top of the descent. Loud and shrill.

Saria took immediately a few steps back until she felt the presence of the other close to her own one. That guy was the last one she wanted to see. She had actually hoped to never see him again in her life, but that was obviously too much to ask for.

The tall stranger on the other hand, stared at them from afar, his snow-white hair falling to the side as he tilted his head lightly. The sinister smile on his lips couldn't mean any good.

"Aah, I'm afraid to be at a loss for your names..." Girahim said softly, eying the youngsters with care. "...not that it matters. But I am frustrated and in no mood to play with you."

Link stepped forward to shield his friend with his back; he wouldn't be stupid enough to let his guard down this time.

"I heard my underlings had finally captured the spirit maiden, so of course I rushed over here." As if he hadn't noted the hostile gaze of the sandy blond he continued to speak. He laid one of his pale white hands onto his chest in a dramatic way. "What can I say? I was excited. _Flustered_, even...but what did I find when I arrived...?"

Girahim's dark eyes suddenly narrowed at them and he threw his hands angrily in front of him. "That _goddess-serving_ dog escaped with the girl!" He hollered in sudden rage.

His words echoed from every corner of the room, emphasizing the fuming madness which brooded in his guts as his grimace became a terrible scowl. "I _MUST_ have her! In order to resurrect my master! I _**MUST**_ HAVE _HER_!"

Saria jumped at his sudden change. The playful tune from before was quickly lost as it was replaced by a darker, furious one. And as if the pale man noticed her misery he started to laugh, easing the wrinkles on his forehead as he straightened his back in a calm manner.

"I got a little carried away there, didn't I?" Girahim mused softly. "I don't deal well with...complications. It's truly a terrible flaw of mine." A fake smile graced his white lips. "Ah, but now I've got you. There's someone special I'd like you to meet. Ooh~ don't be shy! I'm sure you'll like him! And if you two haven't become a pile of ashes...I'd be _delighted_ to see you again."

A chuckle left the grown-up before he snapped with his fingers. His body vanished into thin air which left both Skyloftians all alone...at least until a loud, terrible crack behind them caught their attention. Unbearable slow the two of them twisted their head around; glancing at the path they had come from fearfully as a familiar massive stone crashed into the ground. The rough surface caught fire out of nowhere, glowing as bright as the red lava around them.

And maybe if the two of them hadn't already discovered that the surface really existed, that rumors and legends could be true. Then Saria was sure they wouldn't be able to believe how a lonesome big eye was suddenly blinking at them.

An eye which belonged to the so called rock...which suddenly was alive.


	8. Chapter 8 To Find and Lose again

Whoops, I did say I only update when I feel like it but the last update was really long, long ago. Sorry about that. I wanted to quickly put a bit more life into the story, that's why this chapter is very short. I hope you forgive me for that. The next one will be longer, definitely. With just 2000 words it is the shortest one ever here xD

To the Reviews!

**Jake-Everfree** - I'm so so sorry for the long wait if you still read this!  
><strong>ShadowRiderOmega<strong> - Yes, I'm alive. Sorry! And thanks :D I really liked how in SS the Link was just really genuine, he was happy and human. And had his weak moments, too. Aaaw and thank you again! I'm glad you like the way I portray the characters! It's always difficult to hit them right, and I know the feeling well if you read a fanfic where you just think 'No, no this character does not act like this at all.' xD  
><strong>Guest <strong>- Glad you like it! I'll put these two side-quests on my list then! I'll give my best to write them right and yeah the love letter ghost ending was just...no. xD  
><strong>Elven Silver Power Ranger<strong> - Oh my, thank you xD! Your review made me actually realize how this story really slept for months without updates. Sorry. This chapter is really short. But the next one will be longer, I promise.

I hope the readers of this story won't hate me, haha. Sorry for the long wait, again. Reviews do wake me up if I see that you guys really want an update. So thank you very much for the wakeup call!

Onwards to the story.

...

**Chapter Eight**  
><em>To Find and Lose Again<em>

Her breath got stuck in her throat at the sight of the monster and its hot, burning limps. Its growl shook the ground beneath her feet and the eye stared at her, like a predator. Focusing its prey with the grace of a hungry murderer, cold and tactic. This was not what she expected by following Link to the surface. Although now it finally sunk in which other dangers were probably awaiting them from now on.

The sandy blond at her side grabbed her hand and started to run upwards, away from the fiend who suddenly shouted and screeched before charging at them.

"What now!?" He shouted in panic whilst he threw a glance behind them. "This is a rock! By _her grace_ a living rock!"

Saria only stumbled with him away, neither trusting her voice or words. She didn't _know_.

"Master." The spirit sword suddenly appeared beside them, her calm expression a great contrast to the situation they were in. "Its body is completely covered in rock, but you can see its weak point, the eye."

"The eye?" Link called out in frustration. "How am I supposed to reach that!?"

"There is a 0% probability that your sword will be effective against the rock that covers this target's body. The result would be-" Fi suddenly stopped speaking, recalling something before she started to explain once more. "-I strongly recommend using items with powerful destructive properties. I suggest the bomb-like flowers you have gathered, Master."

His eyes started to shine at this information and immediately he let go of the young girl beside him to grab the bag he had filled with the plants. It was clumsier than anything as he fished one of the bomb flowers out of the satchel and threw it over his shoulder.

The loud explosion echoed throughout the broad room. The hot body of the creature pulsated and gleamed as the hard shell of it broke down bit by bit. The vulnerable burning skin was exposed; the screeches and growls became louder and more aggressive. Link stared flabbergasted at it, another bomb in his hands although he froze as he feared that his beloved new toys didn't do enough damage.

This creature looked too surreal to begin with.

The monster howled and opened its jaws, breathing in the hot sizzling air around them. Preparing for something both didn't know. However in a quick second of sudden courage and panic Saria ripped the bomb out of her friend's hands and threw it towards the burning rock. The little explosive flower disappeared in the huge mouth of their fiend and their eyes merely watched in awe as it blew up. The rocky shield fell from its skin, an attack on the very inside was not easy to survive it appeared to be. The creature fell, every boney limb lost its strength as it crashed onto the ground.

"Link, Link _now_!" The greenhead gushed hectically and quickly the senior knight dashed towards it.

His sharp blade vanished in the soft texture of its eye. A horrible feeling, Link thought, as he grimaced at the sight. He pushed his sword further into the monster nevertheless and ignored the blood which poured out of the dying monster. The liquid was hot and thick, coating his shaking hands and leather gloves.

Although that seemed to do the trick, the creature stopped struggling at once. It lay there now lifeless and dead. The pulsating body cooled down whilst Link stumbled backwards, dragging his blade with him.

"By her grace, Link are you alright?"

The Skyloftian slowly nodded his head, uncertain himself. "Y-yeah..."

Saria quickly approached him as her friend carefully turned away from his opponent to face her. His blond hair now clung to his forehead drenched in sweat, the clear blue eyes scanning her face for anything close to assurance.

"It's...it's dead, right?"

"Yes, yes it is. It's dead." The greenhead murmured, her slim hands holding onto his arms. "Are you really okay? You're shaking."

Finally a small grin broke out on his dirty face. "To be honest, I was terrified as I dashed towards it...thought it could just, you know, eat me if I'm too slow..."

She frowned and started to rub his sore arms even though the friction obviously did nothing but make him warmer in this environment. She hadn't thought about that all. But she was scared as well as to what would happen if Link hadn't immediately attacked as he had. The young girl forced herself to take a deep suffocating breath as she squeezed his biceps firmly.

"We're fine. You're fine."

"Yeah..." The older one replied quietly before he suddenly chuckled. Relieved. "You're right. Come on."

With new found strength he put away his sword and shield, rubbing his now free hands on his brown pants to get rid of the blood. Both of them turned away from the little battlefield and approached the door on top with quick steps. Eager to get out of here and to hopefully finally see the certain someone they searched for so long.

The door opened itself with a glowing golden light. To their pleasure a rather fresh and cool breeze welcomed them as they stepped out of the temple. The familiar red glow was exchanged with the soft light of the sun and the sound of water rushing out of a spring had never been as beautiful as it rang now after the torture of heat and lava.

Link narrowed his eyes at the blinding change of scenery before he finally cleared his senses. What he saw, however, on top of a staircase in between the ancient pillars took his breath away. He knew this certain shade of golden hair. Still long and glimmering even from afar. The snow-white dress clung to her form instead of the pink he remembered. And even the stranger from before next to her wasn't able to his excitement away.

His heart was crushing him with its beats as he saw her finally again.

"Zelda."

As if she heard his whisper she turned away from the golden light she had looked at before. Her crystal clear eyes first blinked at them confused before realization hit her as hard and painful as it did them. Zelda gasped, her pale hands pressed against her chest to stop them from shaking.

"Zelda!" This time it was Saria who called out her name, she run ahead of the senior knight too worried that her dear friend could disappear again if she wouldn't reach her soon.

"Saria, Link!" Zelda couldn't help but smile brightly, her feet were already leading her towards them just as eager as her friends to reunite but after only three single steps she was stopped by the tall woman at her side.

"You cannot go to them, Your Grace. Remember what we discussed. Restrain yourself. Focus on the task at hand."

These words stopped the blond as her smile quickly became a deep frown. Confused even Saria came to a halt in front of the steps, Link joined her side staring at the girl they had chased through so much already. Neither of them understood what exactly was going on or what they had missed but it was painful to see how Zelda slowly turned away from them. She stared at her feet, nearly ashamed of herself.

"I'm so sorry Link...Saria. I...I have to go."

She threw a last look to the two of them before she finally stepped into the golden light in front of her. It took a flicker of the light. A single one. And she was gone again. After everything they went through that was all they got of her. A glimpse.

"No!" Link called out angrily.

The young man gritted his teeth, dashing forward in order to follow Zelda - but the woman who had stood at her side stepped in front of him to stop him. The Skyloftian came to a halt, glaring openly at the stranger who dared to stand in his way whilst a little voice in his head reminded him that they had seen her before.

"It took you far too long to get here." She spoke calmly. "Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents."

"What?" His questions fell on deaf ears.

"If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her."

The senior knight hadn't cared much up until now about the destiny he heard. He didn't want to be a chosen person. A hero or whatever else the old woman in Faron Woods had called him by. All he ever wanted was to find Zelda and bring her back home so that they could continue to live their peaceful life together. All three of them.

But to suddenly hear from the stranger that he wasn't good enough to protect his dear friend hurt. Link gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He had fought so much already. He had searched through the woods and now a land filled with fire and still - he wasn't good enough?

"Do my words anger you, boy?" It was a satisfied smile which clung to the tanned face of the woman. "Do my words sting? Let them. If _I_ had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

His sudden anger distinguished into nothing but disappointment. In himself alone. Saria was clever. She was quick it had always been him who had struggled with things. He had been too slow.

"The truth of it is you were late. _You_ were late, and _you_ failed to protect her." The stranger glanced back towards the golden light before she offered them her attention once more. Her dark eyes flickered with a swirl of unknown emotions as she apparently chose to say something else than bone-crushing critique. "Listen well, chosen one. If you wish to be of help to Her Grace, you must summon a shred of courage and face the trails laid out before you. Only then will you be of use to Zelda. _No sooner_."

With these words she disappeared just like their dear friend did. And with her the golden light got blown away by the wind. Link found himself staring at his feet. He was beaten and lost. After all he, not they did, it ended in failure. Would they ever be able to get home? Would he ever be able to laugh with them again about nothing in particular?

"Link..."

The young knight glanced at Saria who stood at his side with a frown. He couldn't wipe his horrible grimace off his face so he quickly looked away again, too embarrassed to show it to her.

"I'm not a chosen person. I'm _no_ hero, Saria." He said quietly.

"Me neither Link." The greenhead whispered which finally brought his attention back to her.

"This...this all is something I'm not part of." She started to say, her forehead wrinkled in agony. "But...I'm still here. _We're_ still here. And as long as Zelda can't come home with us...we'll...we'll just continue to chase her."

Her weak smile finally struck his heart strings and gave him a nudge. Slowly he eased his frown away and forced his lips to form a lopsided grin. The disappointment was still there deep in his mind, but that was a pain he had to accept.

"Yeah...at least we saw her. She is alive and well."

The green haired girl nodded deeply. "She is safe with that woman. She is going to be alright until we can come and bring her home."

That sounded wonderful to him. Home. All three of them. A goal which was worth to fight for even if it wouldn't be easy at all. And whether he liked this woman or not, she was protecting their friend for now and it was obvious that he still had much to learn before he was able to really help. Link finally started to smile genuinely at his dear friend who returned the gesture without missing a beat.

Together they would make it happen.


	9. Chapter 9 The Monster of Skyloft

Surprise, here I am! Another update for Divine Symphony. Finally. I thought that a little surprise for Christmas would be nice so I sat down and started to write away, turning on my Skyward Sword to play through this side quest once more. And damn it was strange. If you just think about it...I was puzzled how in the world that demon could live there all those years and stuff. And I altered it quite a bit because...well, secret grave stones switches aren't my thing, haha.

Anyway.

To the reviews!

**Jake-Everfree** - Oh my gosh, thank you! I'm so lazy and to know that you'll read it anyway is really great...I hope the story will continue to entertain you.  
><strong>Zoezebo<strong> - Yes! That's what was important for me no damsel in distress but no super power character either! They are both not perfect but balance each other out - I'm so happy that you think the same way :D  
><strong>leafsdownfall<strong> - Thank you very much for reading this story here as well. And I'm glad that it works well with Saria, in the beginning it was a bit rocky, haha. I have your offer always in mind, I'm just afraid that a few random messages of 'uh, is it like this?' could be annoying. Someday soon I'll probably send you whole passages so watch out xD  
><strong>Elven Silver Power Ranger<strong> - I'm glad you like it. I'm worker on the latter part, haha.

Thank you for all your reviews! I feel guilty that I rarely update this story...I'm considering to put DS in my update schedule to make sure it's at least updated every month like my other story. I'm really, really lazy but I'll try my best for you lovely people!

Onwards to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>  
><em>The Monster of Skyloft<em>

"It was a close call, wasn't it?"

Link dug into the steamy stew, he felt like a starving man who hadn't seen a meal in days. The neighbors at the other table glanced at him a bit awkwardly as he barely chewed on the meat and gulped it down as fast as he could. The young knight was sure he was a sight to behold with all the dirt in his face, smeared blood on his tunic and sweat-drenched hair. But the kitchen in the academy had already closed for the night and the restaurant in the bazaar was the only source of food which was still open and offered more than just pumpkin pie and soup.

Saria looked as chaotic as he did with her messy green locks. Dust and ash was smeared along her cheeks as she rubbed them once in a while, poking around her stew because it still was too hot in her opinion. Her friend however didn't feel the heat anymore after he had burned his tongue after the first bite. He plainly didn't care; all that mattered was that he got something into his stomach.

"Yeah, the night watch just started their shift." He replied with a stuffed mouth, barely finding the manners to gulp his share down first. "We would have gotten into trouble, huh?"

The girl across the table nodded deeply and sighed. Her muscles finally called out, complaining about all the running and climbing she did in the past few days. Link watched her over the brim of his plate, still busy with shoving and chewing while Saria enjoyed the familiar spicy flavor at a slower pace.

Piper, the owner of this little corner of the bazaar was an angel in the kitchen. Everything she cooked tasted delicious. It was no insult to the meals they received in the academy; however, there was a reason why a handful of students often run to the restaurant in their break to eat instead of waiting for Henya to cook. Link and Saria were some of them who went often to 'Piper's' along with Zelda to spent their afternoon there in between the lessons and training.

"I need a bath..." Saria groaned into the spoon which still lay on her tongue. "I have never felt so dirty in my life."

Link chocked on his laughter, hammering against his chest a few times to not suffocate on a piece of meat. He knew exactly how she felt, every movement was uncomfortable. Sweat felt like oil which drenched their joints and limbs while sand still clung to the skin in between his fingers and toes. He felt lucky that he didn't have to look into a mirror up until now.

"A bath sounds good." The sandy blond mused, taking another spoonful of the stew. "Maybe we should clean up before we check out the graveyard?"

"You think that's alright?" The girl wondered out loud. She furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "What if Kukiel is in danger while we enjoy ourselves?"

"Calm down, it ain't night yet, right?" Link shoved the spoon into his mouth, once more chewing and talking at the same time. "The sun hasn't set completely yet. If we hurry it won't make a difference and anyway - don't forget that someone _always_ occupies the bath at night. _That's_ the reason why we should hurry."

"Right." Saria breathed, the realization clearly seen on her face. "Who is that anyway?"

The senior knight gulped, gathering the last remains of his meal in the bowl eagerly as he narrowed his eyes. "I bet with you it's Groose. It has to be him and his stupid hair."

This time it was his friend who started to laugh, she leaned her elbows onto the table joining him in finishing the stew whilst her grin was bright. "You sure? Well...it would definitely explain his hair. I always wondered how he is able to make it on time when the history lesson starts in the morning."

Link shared her smile, exposing his white teeth after the last bite disappeared in his now filled stomach. He fished in his bag for a handful of rupees, promising Saria that next time it was her turn to pay for their dinner while she finished the rest of her stew. The bazaar was still buzzing with life, although it was a lot quieter and less busy than in the early afternoon. The light mumbles of other conversations drifted towards them as the young man finally managed to put the needed amount of rupees onto their table.

"We should inform the headmaster as well." Saria piped up, her hands pushing her chair back to the table as she stood up. "He should know about Zelda. That she is safe and fine."

"Yeah..." He agreed half-hearted. "...safe with that _woman_."

The grief and pain was obvious in his voice. He was still angry and with a sigh he turned away from their table to approach the exit of the tent. He couldn't get rid of the words of the stranger which still clung to his head like bugs. They were gnawing at him, echoing and repeating over and over again with different voices - Zelda's, Saria's even his own one betrayed him and told him that he wasn't good enough yet to call himself a good friend.

The blond breathed in the chilly air outside which was fresh and slightly moist in contrast to the dry and warm air of Eldin. It felt like he still had a mountain to claim before he was worth anything...and to imagine that a few days ago his biggest problem was to learn for the upcoming test in plants and herbs...

"Come on, don't be so grumpy."

Link twisted his head around to his companion who had quickly followed him. "She said as well that we could catch up, right? We'll just continue like before until we can take Zelda home."

"...you're right. Sorry." The senior knight sighed heavily, a lopsided smile slowly crawling onto his lips. "I'm getting quite pessimistic here, aren't I?"

"Yeah." The greenhead nodded, she moved ahead of him. Following the path which leaded to the academy which was towering in the distance; its walls were colored in a light grey by the shadows of the clouds above them. The sun was disappearing already in the horizon, the first few stars twinkled in the sky. They were ready to rule over the night. "I would be careful if I were you, you sounded a lot like Groose there for a second."

"Wow!" The older one gasped, insulted and shocked. "We don't have to go that far, Sar."

He followed his grinning friend obediently, jogging up the path until he fell into her pace with ease. The echo in his head became quieter and with every word he exchanged with her it eventually vanished completely. There was no time for doubt. Not until they had tried everything which was possible and he was certain the list was still long before he should start to lose hope again.

* * *

><p>"Really?"<p>

Link had never heard the headmaster this excited before. His old face brightened, the wrinkles of worry and agony disappearing slowly which had plagued him the previous days. The senior knight would have pointed out maybe, telling the older man how much it made him look if he opened his eyes the way he did but it was no moment to laugh or make a joke.

"Yeah. Zelda is fine. She's just...somehow tangled up in everything just like I am...this woman hadn't let us take her back. She said that they still had much to do and this old woman in the temple..." The sandy blond trailed off. The two of them had already explained the events which had occurred on the surface. It sounded ridiculous to him now. Like a tale from an old book you would read to a child...but it all had happened.

And to his luck Gaepora believed them. His office was still stuffed with many books; the broad desk they sat at was still as intimidating as he remembered. In the past the senior knight had to visit the headmaster often thanks to Groose. Their fight had always been a problem for the school and the man who lead it. But he had never felt the delight of the mood in this room which lifted because of one little message.

Gaepora sighed deeply in relieve, his broad hands were pressed against the table's surface before he relaxed them. All tension left him in one breath as he leaned back into his chair. "She's alive..." He mumbled to himself.

Link nodded; his face grimacing slightly in the process. "But...we couldn't take her back...she disappeared before that with this woman and..." He repeated crestfallen.

"It's alright, Link."

The calm in the headmaster's voice was soothing although the blond felt anything but assured. He failed, didn't he? He couldn't bring his friend, Zelda, back. The man in front of him still couldn't take his daughter back into his arms and- Link forced his mind to stop rumbling like this. Saria had grabbed his arm with her hand, giving him a light squeeze. She was silently reminding him that his negative thought process was of no use. And she was right, he mused as he took a deep breath.

"I have always known that my girl was special..." Gaepora said carefully. "...I just never knew how much...if her mother were still here, I'm certain she'd know what to do..." He rubbed his wrinkled face, a tired frown gracing his features as he continued to speak. "But I'm afraid there is only me here...you three have always caused me trouble now, haven't you?"

Saria laughed slightly. It was the first sound Link heard from her for a long time and he turned slightly towards her now clean and tidy appearance after they had each taken a bath and changed their tattered clothes. She was smiling, a weak but still warm gesture as she gazed at the man who had been the one to look after them since they were young. Sickness and accident had robbed them both of their families, a gruesome thing which affected not only them but many other families on Skyloft as well. But they all made it anyway because on this island they all were a big family somehow.

"I can't force you to visit the surface again, my children...but I'm afraid that you're the only ones who can bring Zelda back."

"We intend to." The youngsters called out at the same time. A bit surprised they exchanged a look, amused how they both came to the same conclusion this quickly. However it truly wasn't even a question.

"We'll bring her back." Saria repeated, smiling at the headmaster determined.

"Yeah."

Gaepora glanced at the students as if was their proud father. If he had ever any doubts about how he had raised those children to the young adults they were slowly becoming then he certainly had none of them anymore. They were clever and brave. And ready to save and protect what they loved. He brushed his beard a few times, musing about what he could do help them. Although in the end he had to accept that he couldn't do much.

"Rest for tonight, you two. Tomorrow there is surely much to do."

"Thanks, headmaster...we appreciate it." The greenhead answered while Link did nothing but nod in agreement.

They still had a monster to hunt down.

* * *

><p>Saria huffed deeply, staring at the graves of the people who had died long ago. The graveyard was a very quiet place. Peaceful like death itself where Skyloftians found their rest if their time had come to an end...she rarely visited this spot. Somewhere one of those carefully carved stone plates belonged to her parents. Just like one of them belonged to Link's.<p>

Only Zelda was a regular visitor who made sure the grave of her mother was polished and bathed in flowers from a nearby island. The green haired girl barely remembered the illness which had haunted their home nearly ten years ago, a horrible time which had claimed many lives.

How come that Kukiel decided to play here?

"Found anything yet?" Link called out, his figure somewhere in the distance on the other side of the yard.

"No, not yet...what did the old man say again?"

The senior knight stared blankly into the air, trying to remember once more what they had been told some time ago. "Uh...well...a tree, right? A grave by the tree?"

Saria turned away from him and watched the old oak tree which grew towards the night sky. They had checked it already. There was nothing wrong with it, nothing hidden in the branches. They surely couldn't look beneath it. And the grave of the good old Barrel surely didn't hide any secrets. The man hated surprises when he was still alive. The young girl was at loss for words as she glanced at their surroundings, where had Kukiel gone to when she played here?

With a sigh she crouched down, she was tired. She wanted to sleep. After everything they had gone through today she thought that maybe it wouldn't be hard to find the little lost girl. They had never seen a monster anyway when they were children. But what if she was in danger while they fooled around? The Skyloftian would never forgive herself if that was the case.

"Man, I don't know." Link groaned as he reached her. "Here is nothing. No secret switch like in the temples or...or a secret path in the tree or...well, I don't know. But here is nothing." He waved around with his arms, a bit frustrated and exhausted after their long trip. "Nothing except graves, trees and this damn old wall you can't even see thanks to the ivy growing all over the place!"

Nonchalantly his friend blinked at the plant in front of her. As long as she remembered it grew up the stone wall behind the tree, hiding the cold grey behind a beautiful fresh green. She had never bothered to really look at it because the green mess was stubborn and grew all over the place, not only here but over everything else as well. Only as they were young she remembered how Link had attempted to climb it up a few times.

Her blue eyes scanned the wall lazily, following the leaves and their trail which only allowed a few bricks of the stone wall to peek through them. But suddenly she noticed that the grey was exchanged with a deep brown. The sudden disinterest turned into curiosity as she now lifted her head in alarm. Was there ever something else behind this curtain of vine?

Her friend was still frustrated, scoffing at the dirt beneath his boots. He was considering to just scream Kukiel's name all over the place until Saria started to tug and pull at his tunic. Confused he twisted his head towards her form, she was still crouching next to him but her right hand was pointing wildly towards the wall in front of them.

"Look, Link! There's a hole!"

Owlishly he blinked at the spot she was suggesting, not daring to believe his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me - did Kukiel crawl through that?"

"It's all we got, I mean, it's possible, right?" The greenhead stood up and approached the wall quickly, tugging and pulling at the vine before Link stopped her.

"Let me do that." He replied with ease as he pulled the sword out of its sheath.

The young girl stepped back and the senior knight did his work. He slashed the leaves away, cutting through the plant smoothly until slowly the green fell away. It revealed an old wooden gate which resembled the ones of the shacks they knew from the big square. The small hole at its feet was narrow and the wood foul and old. Link whistled lowly to himself that was certainly a secret neither of them knew even though they had lived here all their life.

Carefully he put his sword away. The gate was old, moldy and he feared that its surface would just crumble away beneath his finger. He angled himself skillfully in front of it, pushing and pulling at the gate until it budged and slowly moved towards the right. After a second of hesitation Saria joined him until they both did they best to reveal the secret behind the hidden gate.

"And?" Saria gasped, the time had worn the wood down. She could barely move it a centimeter even though she threw all her weight into it.

"A ladder." Link breathed. "It's a ladder."

They both came to a halt as there was enough space for them to squeeze through. The room was small and narrow with nothing but a gaping hole in it which leaded down. The sandy blond scratched his head. He had never seen anything there, not even while flying around. This corner of Skyloft had always been overgrown by vine even the edge was covered by it and...oh. His face lit up as his mind recalled the proud green curtain he always saw while riding on his crimson Loftwing.

Who would have expected that something was hiding behind it?

"Come on." He called out, the corner of lips curling into a light smile. His curiosity was awoken. Energy returning to tired limbs. Maybe the monster did exist. Maybe all those rumors _were_ true? And with that thought in mind he already climbed the ladder down, leaving Saria no choice but to quickly follow him into the darkness of the unknown hole.

She nearly slipped once on the old ladder. The wood was rough beneath her touch and Saria found herself clinging to it a lot more than necessary. It was hard to believe that the tiny Kukiel made her way down here all alone. It was dark and barely lit by the moon and stars, she wondered when it would finally end until Link suddenly called out.

"Wow, here is an old footbridge!"

"What?" The greenhead hurried her steps, eager to see what he had discovered. What she finally saw with her own eyes was something she didn't expect at all. It resembled the old bridges they had built on one of the neighbor islands to connect the smaller scattered places with another. A bit bulky around the edges but robust and strong - she never thought there would be one beneath Skyloft.

"Isn't that amazing? Never knew here was one to begin with!" The sandy blond commented as he followed the path further, his gaze glued to the bridge beneath his feet.

"Me neither." Saria murmured as she quickly followed his lead. "Wait up; we can't just burst through this if there really is a monster."

Her friend merely laughed, a broad grin gracing his face as he turned his head back towards her. His bad mood was forgotten. The blue eyes she knew so well were twinkling in delight as he took in a deep breath, his laugh turning into low chuckles. "Oh _come on_, Sar. You can't really believe that there is going to-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a loud ear piercing scream.

Both of them tensed, their hearts leaping into their throats. Link whipped back around towards the path in front of them, his eyes wide and alerted. They both knew this voice very well. The tune high and jarring which could only belong to a very young child; one they had known since it was born. The senior knight was the first to react, in a flash he started running down the bridge not caring if the wood beneath him creaked in exhaustion.

Saria called out his name; it took her a bit longer before she chased after him because it could never be good idea to just jump into oblivion without thinking it through. Her friend, however, was already at the end of the path where an old shabby house stood all alone on the edge of the lower part of the island. He pulled his sword out of his sheath, throwing himself against the door with full force until it gave away and let him stumble into the house determined to fight off whatever had made the little Kukiel scream-

"Oh, no stop! Please, don't hurt me!"

The green haired girl finally reached the side of Link. Gasping for air as she blinked puzzled at his blank expression. The gritted teeth, the glaring eyes had disappeared in a mere second. Instead his mouth was wide open, the deep blue eyes stuck to what he had discovered. They stood in the middle of a narrow room, candle light filling it with a soft light. And somehow the blond had lost all his determination in a blink of an eye. Only as Saria finally dared to look what he had been staring at she found herself choking on nothing but air.

"_What in the_-"

"Oh goodness! I know how bad this must look to you...but, b-but I assure you I mean no harm! We...we were just playing..."

Its form was tall and broad. Resembling Gaepora in that case, even though she was certain it..._he?_ was even taller than their headmaster and Master Ergus altogether. The bright yellow wings which were graced with spikes clashed with his skin which had a sickly shade of purple. But nevertheless, the strangest thing was surely the pair of crimson horns on his head. Although the long, sharp nails which resembled dangerous claws was something to wonder about as well..._what in Hylia's name was that!_

"...oh dear..." It breathed. "...p-perhaps an explanation is in order?"

And, and it was _talking_!

Link slowly lowered his sword. Bewilderment was written across his face as he hesitated to do anything else. Should he attack? It was a monster, wasn't it? Not only that, it was _the_ monster, right? But it talked, and it begged him not to hurt him and- the blond could feel his head fuming as all gears started to reel and move. He was overchallenged. Yes, _definitely_. Overchallenged.

"My name is Batreaux." It offered clumsily, folding both hands over another as if it tried to hide the sharp nails from their view. "I...we were just..."

"Saria! Link!"

Their heads turned towards the young Kukiel who did nothing but giggle in delight. She clapped into her small hands running into the green haired girl who barely caught herself from falling.

"Did you come to play, too?"

"K-Kukiel...you are...he is..._what_?" Saria searched for help in Link who did nothing but shake his head briefly. They were both lost.

"I...I'm certain how I look like must be terrifying... "The monster started to explain once more as their attention returned to his broad figure. "...but I am no threat at all...really...uh..."

"...Link?" His own name tumbled from his lips as if it was a question but to Batreaux it was more than he expected. The monster started to smile; the intimidating fangs twinkled in the warm candle light as he nodded eagerly. His hands played with another as he obviously stopped himself from offering his claw for a handshake. Instead he just tightened his grip on his fingers to keep them from shaking.

"Link, what for a pleasure meeting you."

"Uh...sure...I...I guess...?" The senior knight let his arms fall completely to his side. He was too dumbfounded to still raise his blade against a creature as...polite...as this guy here was. He did not expect the monster he had heard so much about as a child to be like this.

"Ah, the little Kukiel visits me often, you see?" Batreaux continued to explain nervously. "It is a delight to have her here but today we certainly lost track of time...it has become dark already and I didn't want her to wander around all alone outside." A weak laugh escaped him. "And I'm afraid if anyone would see me they would scream and run away."

"He is a _really_ nice man!" Kukiel called out, tugging at Saria's tunic to gather her attention. "He always plays with me! And I can be as loud as I want! Please be nice to Mr. Bat..."

"N-no one said we wouldn't be..." The greenhead quickly said, throwing a glance over her shoulder to her friend. "...right?"

"Yeah..." Link agreed hesitantly. "...I guess."

"Oh would you please then take the little Kukiel home?" Batreaux asked; his tense figure slowly calming as he realized that the worst had been avoided.

"Sure..." The sandy blond started to say again. "...I guess."

"But I want to play some more..." Kukiel looked at her shoes disappointed, her lower lip trembling as Saria tried her best to smile despite the weird atmosphere.

"Oh, you can come back tomorrow for sure...I mean...maybe you shouldn't tell your mother _exactly_ where you go to play...but...uh...you should always go home before it's dark. You mother is very worried about you, you know?"

The young child nodded a few times. Which was enough for Saria to be honest; she didn't know how to feel right now. Her head was empty, the sudden adrenaline kick from before drained her slowly but surely because its energy wasn't needed. And all those horror stories, rumors and tales were suddenly meaningless. It felt like a bubble just popped. A bubble filled with ideas, rumors and imaginations.

This monster was more polite than Groose for goodness sake!

"Let's get you home then..." Saria mumbled, pushing Kukiel lightly towards the exit. The senior knight dragged his numb feet to follow her, still staring at Batreaux with disbelieve. The monster on the other hand waved them goodbye, his fangs forcing his smile to get bigger which looked so strange with his narrow eyes and demonic wings. Link found himself waving back before they left Batreaux's home for good.

* * *

><p>"Oh my, there she is!" Wryna cried out, lifting her daughter into the air. "Sweetie, you had me worried sick about you!"<p>

Kukiel laughed and struggled in the arms of her mother as the woman planted one kiss after another on her face. "I was just playing, mommy!"

"Of course you were..." She agreed. "But not at night, sweetheart. You hear me?"

"Yes, mommy." Kukiel replied, hugging the brown haired woman around the neck as Wryna smiled and rubbed her small back. Her gaze landed on the two youngsters who still stood at her doorstep, both tired and emotionally exhausted. Although she didn't seem to notice the real cause behind it.

"I knew you two would find her. I was so silly to believe she was stolen by a monster."

"Yeah..." Saria and Link mumbled quietly. "..._monster_, huh?"

"Thank you so much, you two. I better take her to bed it's already so late...you should get rest as well." She suddenly laughed. "You look exhausted."

"We will." Saria smiled. But the moment Wryna closed her door it slipped from her lips. The youngsters stood before the house in silence, staring a hole into the wooden door before finally Link found the strength to raise his voice.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know."


End file.
